¿Quién Eres? ¿De Dónde Vienes?
by Ladykiita
Summary: Misteriosamente, personas desconocidas se comienzan a involucrar con Lily... Y ella solo quiere saber que le ocurre. Un fanfiction de Lily y James, que espero que les guste.
1. Chapter One: 'The Letters'

**¿Quién Eres? ¿De dónde vienes?...**

****

**Klaudi~Wri.  
  
  
**

~Capítulo 1~.

***********        ****************   ************ 

"Soy Lilian Evans… Lily me llaman… Tengo 17 años, y… No sé… Solamente soy Lily Evans"

Lily dejó caer la pluma arriba del pergamino que le había llegado. En realidad nunca se había echo esa pregunta. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no fuera Lily Evans? ¿Sería distinta?... Pero su vida era así, la de la pequeña pelirroja… Vio la mesa que tenía a la derecha. Guardaba sus cosas más intimas. Arriba de un collar que le había regalado su madre, estaba otra carta más. Lily, con sus largos dedos la tomó suavemente. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión de que algo verdaderamente valioso había escrito allí dentro. Desarmó el sobre y sacó el pergamino, sin embargo, no era nada tan especial, o nada tan especial para todos, a Lily le daba una seguridad infinita.

**¿De Dónde Vienes?**

Eran extrañas las preguntas que se le hacían… Parecía que no podría contestarlas todas en una noche, y ni si quiera salía quien se las había enviado… Una lechuza picoteaba el brazo de Lily para que se apresuraba, pero Lily seguía con sus ojos clavados en la carta, no tenía interés en mandarla pronto… Pero la lechuza picoteaba su brazo muy fuertemente.

  
  


"Vengo de Inglaterra, Y tu, ¿De donde vienes?"

Lily no sabía si era la mejor forma de mandar una respuesta como esa. Simplemente, escribió "Lilian Evans" al final del pergamino, la selló y se la entregó a la lechuza, que muy aliviada, pareció recibirla con gusto. Con el viento que traía la ventana en la noche, la lechuza se fue y Lily, en la ventana, la perdió de vista. Nunca había enviado una carta por su ventana, pero la verdad no estaba dispuesta a dirigirse a otro lugar que no fuera su espacio, lo que tomaría más tiempo, y ella quería saber quien le había enviado esa carta.

Se recostó con su cabeza en la almohada y pensó en quien le había echo esas preguntas. Era difícil, todos sabían quien era Lily Evans y que venía de Gran Bretaña… Que complicado.

Era la hora de la cena, pronto sería navidad, así es que, Lily, amarrándose el cabello con un listón, Y se levantó, sacudiendo su túnica y abriendo la puerta sigilosamente.  No había nadie en el piso de las habitaciones, nadie… pero… ¡Dios santo!

Con un pañuelo en la mano, cojeando, estaba tratando se subir la escalera la chica que era su mejor amiga. Celine Dalionie… Una chica de tamaño normal, cabello hasta los hombros y unas chasquillas color negro, ojos también negros… Era de tez blanca, Y se preocupó por ella… ¿Pero que diablos le habían hecho? Tenía su mano izquierda verde marina, y estaba llorando…

-"¡Celine!"- gritó Lily y fue corriendo. Celine abrazó a Lily y esta trato de consolarla.

-"Fue terrible"- sollozó Celine mostrándole su mano izquierda, Lily la abrazó.

Sentía lastima por su amiga….

-"¿Quién fue?"- le preguntó Lily con suavidad… No le gustaba que le hicieran daño a sus amigos…-"Dime, quien fue…"

-"Fans club…"

A Lily se le oscureció el pensamiento. Ahora estaba más enojada…

-"Quien fue Celine, dímelo…"- Celine negó con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, y rozaban sus mejillas. – "¡Dímelo! Fue… fue… ¡Larrianie!"

Celine movió su cabeza en forma de negación.

-"Entonces fue… ¡Carrie! ¡Marrianie!"

Celine seguía negando, y hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Lily, mientras ahogaba sus llantos.

-"Vamos, no puedo nombrarte ahora a las 16 personas del club"

-"17"- dijo sollozando Celine. Eso significaba que… Otra persona más había entrado al club.

-"¿Ella fue? ¿La numero 17?"- dijo preocupada Lily, y Celine asintió con la cabeza- "Y bueno… ¿Quién es? Le iré a dar su gran merecido… Nadie le hace daño a mis amigas"

-"Entonces…"- sollozó Celine –"No querrás hacerle daño"

Los ojos de Lily se convirtieron de verdes a verdes confusos… Las lagrimas empezaron a soltarse… Otra de sus amigas se había ido al fans club…

-"Dime cual de las traidoras es…"- dijo Lily con los ojos enrabiados.

-"Victoria"- dijo Celine calmándose, deseando nunca haber dicho eso…

Lily soltó a Celine. Estaba dispuesta a bajar las escaleras… Ir hacia donde la nueva traidora y enfrentársele a ella. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

Llegó a la sala común, las 17 chicas estaban en círculo. Tres en un sillón, y el resto, en el suelo, riendo, hablando y chismeando. La que estaba entre medio de las dos chicas del sillón vio a Lily y murmuró unas cosas en voz baja. Todas se dieron la vuelta a ver a Lily, y vio que Victoria, una chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, y más alta que Lily, la vio.

La chica que la había visto, se levantó y el resto de las chicas se dejaron correr. Se dirigió a Lily con esa mirada que ella odiaba. Se puso enfrente de Lily, con una mano en la cintura y la otra quitándose el moño dejándola con su cabello liso.

-"¿Se te ofrece algo?"- le preguntó más antipáticamente.

-"Si…"- dijo imitando el tono de voz de la chica. – "Quiero hablar con la numero 17"

-"Tiene nombre, para tu información."

-"Que yo la llame como quiera no es asunto tuyo, perra."

-"¡Pero como te atreves maldita…!"

Victoria se levantó del suelo y fue hacia Lily. 

-"No te preocupes Carrie, déjame hablar yo con ella"- dijo Victoria.

Carrie se volvió a sentar en el sillón mientras todas miraban a Victoria y a Lily. Victoria parecía menos dura que Carrie… Sus ojos, sus ojos expresaban una lastima…

-"¡Traidora!"- le gritó Lily a Victoria mientras ella la miraba hacia abajo. Podría medir 30 centímetros más que Lily, pero aun así, sabía que estaban a mismo nivel.

-"Lily, deja eso ya… ¿Quieres?"

-"Eres una traidora maldita… ¿Qué le hiciste a Celine?"

-"Jajajaja… ¿Y en verdad creías que nuestra amistad sería para siempre?"

Lily se detuvo. Otra de sus amigas traicioneras… Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia. Empezó a hablar entrecortado.

-"JAMES AMA A CELINE… SU ESTÚPIDO FANS CLUB NO VA A HACER QUE EL CAMBIE DE SENTIMIENTOS. CELINE AMA A JAMES, Y NADIE LO VA A CAMBIAR, MENOS USTEDES!!!"

-"¿Y tu?"- dijo una chica señalando a Lily.- "¿Acaso crees que somos tontas?"

-"Bueno… Quizás si"- respondió sonriente Lily.

-"¡Eres terrible, e insoportable! ¿Crees que acaso no lo sabemos?"

Lily se empezó a preocupar. ¿Es que acaso la habían visto aquel día? No… No puede ser posible.

-"Ustedes no saben nada"- dijo Lily tratando de resultar segura. Se había empezado a preocupar. Trataba de no mirar a los ojos ni a Victoria ni a Carrie, que tenían sus grandes ojos clavados en ella.

-"Nosotras…"- dijo una chica rubia que acababa de levantarse, puso un hombro en el hombro de Victoria y se puso delante de ella – "…Nosotras te vimos…"- La chica estaba apunto de romper a llorar- "¡Te vimos con James! Tenemos pruebas…"- la chica definitivamente había empezado a llorar a gritos y sus compañeras la abrazaron, consolándola y mirando también con cara de odio a Lily. Lily estaba, completamente perpleja.

-"¡Eso es una gran mentira Marrianie!" le gritó Lily – "¡Todas ustedes están totalmente locas!"

-"Locas quizás, Tontas, no. ¡Te vimos Lily Evans, y lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos! Te vimos el Martes, te vimos besándote con James Potter!"

-"¡NO! ¡NO!"

-"Traicionas a tu mejor amiga! ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?"- le dijo Victoria empujándola hacía la derecha. – "¡Tuve suerte al darme cuenta de cómo eres, antes de que empeorara… Años de amistad, botados a la basura!"

Victoria había sido su amiga desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, fue la primera persona con la que habló, y parecía que no iba a volver a hablarle más.

-"¡Accio varita Lilian Evans!"- gritó una chica apuntando a Lily. Su mano izquierda recibió rápidamente la varita de Lily. Estaba perdida. Sin su varita no tenía defensa… Era como si la hubieran dejado sin nada.

Las chicas se levantaron.  Todas se unieron en un círculo y dejaron al medio a Lily, una salió del círculo y la empujó muy fuertemente. Lily ahogo un gritó y calló al suelo. Mientras gritaba "¡son unos animales!" Las chicas la pateaban y la golpeaban y le gritaban muchas cosas que Lily no llegaba a percatar. Seguía preguntándose quien era ella y por qué debía estar en aquella escena… 

******* *******       *********       ******* 

-"¡Pero si Saskia Ssolleman esta bastante bien! Las alemanas no pierden su encanto… Que bueno que la hayan transferido hace… hace… 2 meses…"

-"En realidad la transfirieron hace dos años Sirius, ¿En qué mundo vives?"

-"Pero dos años y dos meses no son mucha diferencia, ¿No? Creo que hablaré con ella algún día de estos… ¿Eh, Jamsie? Jajaja.!

Habían entrado cuatro chicos riendo y hablando a la sala común. Claro, eran los tres chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts, y el más simpático. No cabía duda de que habían cientos de fans esperando tomar la mano de Sirius o de Remus. Muchas otras lo habían intentado con James, pero éste consiguió antes una candidata… O quizás más de una… Seguían hablando cuando entraron a la sala común, pero James se detuvo. 

-"¡Jamsie, Por que te detuviste!"

James, simplemente, no contestaba. Y no contestó, sus ojos se clavaron en un grupo de chicas que estaban rodeadas gritando y dando patadas.

-"Oh… No otra vez…"- dijo Remus. Había reconocido a Carrie, la presidenta de las chicas que estaban rodeadas.

James fue corriendo hacia las chicas y se abrió de paso empujando a dos de las chicas, que casi caen al suelo.

-"¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ!"- Las chicas se detuvieron y quedaron impactadas he intactas.  James se arrodilló para ver a una chica que estaba en el suelo, con el cabello revuelto y que lloraba como consuelo. 

******** *********        *********      ****** 

_Libro de Recuerdos,__ Pronto será de día, no puedo soportarlo, todo avanza en el día…   
  
  
_

_"No recuerdo mucho. Desperté cuando James me tenía sobre sus brazos. En la sala común. Ya no estaba el club de fans ahí, Me tenía al frente de una chimenea, el ambiente era agradable, pero aún me dolían los golpes de las chicas… ¿Por qué me pasará esto a mi?_

_"*Despertaste*" me dijo James mientras me dejaba en el sillón y se levantaba. Me di cuenta que me miraba a los ojos, a mis ojos verdes, no podía entender lo que sucedía._

_"*¿Qué hago acá?*" pregunté en voz baja. No podía hablar muy fuerte, mis cuerdas vocales me lo impedían._

_"*Ten, esto es tuyo*"- dijo pasándome mi varita mágica, la tomé con la mano y de pronto recordé raramente todo… _

_"*Debo irme de acá… Está todo oscuro…*" le dije dándome cuenta que solo la chimenea estaba alumbrando._

_"*No… Quédate*"- me dijo suavemente._

_"*¿Por qué haces esto?*" le pregunté preocupada… Recordé todo… poco a poco… Todo… Celine… El club… Las chicas… la pelea… los golpes…_

_"*La verdad no lo sé… Cuando estoy contigo, siento que algo extraño me sucede*" me dijo abrazándome._

_"*¿Hablarás con ella?*" Le pregunté preocupada… Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mis manos empezaron a temblar… _

_"*Si… Sólo quiero estar contigo*"_

Lily terminó de escribir. No quería contar más de lo sucedido. Eran las 5 de la mañana, estaba cansada, cerró su libro y observó su ventana… Era realmente hermoso… Tan hermoso como James… ¡PERO QUE HABIA PENSADO! ¿Acaso en realidad se habría enamorado del novio de su mejor amiga? Y si el otro beso no había sido solamente el destino??

Por algo estoy aquí en este mundo, alguna tarea tendré… 

********       ************        **********       ************      *************

¡QUE! Bueno, Me gustaría que me mandaran unos cuantos reviews para saber como quedó. Resulta que esto se me ocurrió mientras estaba con un brazo sosteniendo mi cabeza y escuchando a mi profesora de Filosofía… Estaba en verdad aburrida hasta que escuché las preguntas… "¿Quién eres?" ¿De dónde eres?" Bueno, Totalmente filosófico! Si que me interesó… Y luego adapté un poco eso a HP… 

SaLuDoS!!!!!!!!  
  
Klaudi Wri..


	2. Chapter Two: 'Falses Ilusions'

**¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?**

**_  
By Klaudi~Wri_**

**  
  
**

**~Capitulo 2~**

_  
Y que oscuro estaba todo… Todo en un caer, y todo en un empezar. _

-"Lily!! Lily!! Despierta!!"

Lily esa mañana despertó sobresaltada y algo asustada. Se calmó a ver que Celine, ya vestida y lista con una pila de libros, estiraba de su brazo y trataba de despertarla. Lily vio que en sus manos seguía su libro de recuerdos y lo ocultó rápidamente debajo de su almohada. Tenía cosas que no quería que las supieran algunos… Celine era su mejor amiga, pero era mejor ocultar algunas cosas.

-"Buenos días"- dijo Lily bostezando y saliendo de la cama. Celine salió de la cortina de su amiga y se sentó en su cama esperando a que Lily saliera lista para irse a clases. Esperándola detrás de la cortina, Lily escuchó:

-"¿Qué haremos hoy día, Lily?"

Lily, mientras se ponía la túnica, pensó en las asignaturas que les tocaban a ambas. 

-"Hoy transformaciones, Defensa Contra Las Artes Tenebrosas y Vuelo"- le respondió arreglándose un poco su cabello. Salió en 30 minutos con todas sus cosas listas y Celine se levantó para irse a desayunar.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos de quinto curso. Lily recordó cuando había tenido quince años. No habían sido nada de mágicos, ni nada de trágicos. Su vida era aburrida y normal. Ni si quiera le habían llegado muchos regalos para sus cumpleaños.

Salieron de la torre de Gryffindor y Lily pudo captar que había pocos alumnos fuera del comedor. Era extraño… siempre habían chicos allí, ¿Dónde estaba el resto de la gente? O simplemente quizás fue que este día iba a ser distinto… ¿Pero en qué?

-"Lily"- le dijo Celine apretando su brazo -"Ya llegamos al comedor, no te vallas por la izquierda"

Lily estaba tan distraída pensando en quien de los alumnos que estaban allí podrían haberle mandado dos cartas sin nombre. El comedor estaba lleno… repleto de alumnos.

Lily y Celine se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde había aún unas sillas disponibles para que ellas se sentaran.

Celine se sentó al lado izquierdo de James… Pero que bien se veía, **¡No, no! Lo estaba viendo como no quería verlo… Quizás podía… Olvidarse que algo alguna vez pasó… Dejarle en paz el camino a la pareja… Y que no pensara más en el. Pero era inevitable. Le regalaría todo, pero los problemas la acomplejaban.**

-"Hola… Lily… **¡¡Lily!!**"- le dijo Celine casi gritándole en el oído.

-"¡Pero que te sucede!"- le dijo sobresaltada Lily. La había sorprendido viendo a su novio.

-"Uy… amiga querida, sólo quiero que me pases la mermelada… ¿Era tanto?"

Lily movió violentamente su mano izquierda botando el mismo tarro de mermelada y le calló en el plato de Carrie Risquetenber, la miembro más fanática del club de fans… se dio vuelta enojada y miró a Lily. Sin embargo, le pasó el tarro de mermelada a Celine para evitar miradas. 

Lily sintió que Carrie se levantó de su silla, pero aún así no se dio la vuelta. No le tenía nada de respeto, así que haberla manchado era igual que si se le hubiera caído la pluma. La recoges y sigues con lo tuyo. En sentido de Carrie, era mancharla y seguir con lo suyo.

-"¡Pero que me hiciste maldita estúpida!"- Le gritó Carrie volteándola violentamente para que la viera completamente.

Lily rió lo más fuerte que pudo. Sus manos seguían con mermelada, y lentamente, mientras Carrie la miraba con odio, Lily se levantó y limpió sus manos en la túnica de Carrie, con una sonrisa gustosa en su rostro.

-"Bueno, tu túnica ya no estaba bien limpia, ahora por lo menos tiene más colorido y no es tan aburrida como lo eres tú".

-"TE ODIO MALDITA PERR………….!"

-"Sh… sh… Me da flojera escuchar palabras que ni sirven. Ya he terminado Celine, ¿Vamos?"

Celine ni si quiera había acabado de terminar de comer cuando Lily le levantó el brazo  y la levantó bruscamente mientras todos veían a Lily, en especial James, y fue por esa la razón de la que quería desaparecer del comedor.. Carrie hablaba con sus amigas y apuntaba a Lily diciendo cosas que ella no podía ya escuchar. Lily iba corriendo a clases tan rápidamente que ni se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba y lo que no llevaba. 

-"¡Lily!"

No importaba, quería alejarse de ese lugar, o del comedor.

-"¡LiLy!"

No le importaba, nada…

-"¡Pero por favor,** LILY**! Ya pasamos el salón… ¿Qué te sucede?"

-"¿Me decías algo, Cel?"

Celine soltó bruscamente a Lily y tirando de su mano, alejándola de su piel y lanzándola lejos, haciendo que Lily se sobresaltara.

-"¡Estás muy extraña estos últimos días! 

Lily parecía completamente sorprendida por el comentario. Sabía que era cierto, pero trataba de disimular.

  
  


-"¿Extraña **YO? Lilian Evans ****¿extraña?"**

-"¡Si **TU!"- le gritó Celine a su amiga tirándole un libro a Lily. Este le calló en las manos – "Cuando te gusta alguien lo miras con una mirada muy singular… Y te vi mirando a mi novio!!"**

-"Yo no haría eso Celine nunca…"- le dijo Lily tratando de parecer segura.

  
  


Celine se fue corriendo en dirección al aula que Transformaciones, sin mirar a Lily a los ojos y sin despedirse en lo más mínimo. Lily se quedó ahí, sin mover ningún pie, con los brazos en la cintura y boquiabierta. No sabía que decir. 

Lily sintió una mano en su hombro, Alzó sus ojos verdes y se dio vuelta. Se vio cara a cara con James.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- le preguntó retrocediendo unos pasos.

  
_El se acercó a mi y yo no supe que decir…_.

  
-"Solamente entregarte esto. Se te quedó en el comedor, y creo que te pertenece a ti… En especial por que con letras diminutas dice que es tuyo"

_Que ilusiones más ridículas!! Solo quería entregarme mi libro de transformaciones. Lo tomé con mi mano izquierda… Había tomado su mano… Sólo por accidente!! Quería olvidarme de él… ¿Pero por que tomas mi mano también?  
  
  
-"¿Cúando hablarás con Celine?"- preguntó Lily tratando de sacar el libro, pero James no cedía._

-"¿Es de lo único que piensas?"

-"¡James, No quiero vivir más un engaño, no quiero vivir más una mentira!"

_¿__Por qué te acercas tanto? No… No te acerques tanto… Me das miedo… ¡Aléjate!_

  
  
James se acercó a Lily mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Lily retrocedió, pero James agarró a Lily y la llevó contra una pared. La apretó muy fuertemente, ¿Y que pasaba si Celine la encontraba allí? Miró a los dos lados… No venía nadie… Aunque eso la dejaba más tranquila, no quería correr el riesgo…

-"¡Pero que intentabas hacer! ¿No ves que estamos en un pasillo?…"

Lily soltó rápidamente la mano de James y tomó su libro. Se fue corriendo al aula de Transformaciones y bloqueó su cabeza, sin escuchar a James. James movió la cabeza en forma de negación y también tomó sus libros para ir al aula de Transformaciones, después de todo, este día no iba a ser tan malo.

**********       ************       **************      *********

  
**  
**¡¡HoLa!!**  
  
_  
¿¿Saben que tengo que hacer para inspirarme?? Poner la canción "TU" de Shakira… No se por qué pero los recuerdos y emociones me vienen enseguida… ajaja! Y también "Losing Grip" de Avril Lavigne… Bueno, a mi me ayudan!  
  
_**

****

No me gustó mucho este capítulo, pero ustedes opinen…  
  
  


Gracias por darme el valioso tiempo de convencerlos a leer! Mandenme review… Como leí por ahí en **La escritora** (Otro fic que me encantó), ella decía.  
  
  
**Manden Reviews, Son Gratis y hacen Sentir Bien A La **AuToRa**!!!**

****

Pero todo tiene promesa….Así que,…  
  
  
**Reviews del capítulo 1:**

**Atomic Kiten: **¿También te gusta ese grupo? Eeeeeeh!. Bueno, graaaaaaaaaaacias por el review… hablamos por MSN!

**JeRu: **Tanto tiempo amiga de gringolandia!! (Jajajjaja). Ehmm… Si, cototo murió (Ehmm.,. los que no saben de "cototo", era una Web) Da lo mismo lo del fic de H/Hr… Yo también ando con fiebre maniática de los moderadores!! Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este cap… Y, Te respondo: SI, SON UNAS **"#%&%%$# **(Lo siento, debo cuidar mi vocabulario jaja!) Ok, graaax por el review.

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff: **Hola!! Bueno, no estoy muy convencida si era ese libro que primero me nombraste… Pero te respondo algo: ¡Me sorprendiste! Si, tiene que ver un poco con **_"El Mundo De Sofía"_** (Otro libro increíble) Y si, si tiene algo que ver! =)

**Aislinn**: Súper lindo nick y nombre!!... Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que encuentres lindo este fic.

**Marianita Radcliffe**: Si, lo mismo espero (Aunque yo escribo esto, para que digo esto?? Jaja!) Gracias!

**Natty Potter**: Uuuuhhh mi linda y hermosa amiga peruana… ¿Qué a sido de ti? ¿Sigues comiendo brócoli? De acuerdo… ¿Te gustó este cap? De esto te estaba hablando en MSN Jajaja.. OK. Ojala que si te haya gustado!


	3. Chapter Three: 'I hate my life'

**¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?**

_By: Klaudi~Wri_

**~Capítulo 3~                                                        **

_Que extraño es esto, ¿por qué nunca me había sentido así?_

-"EVANS!!!!! Puede ir despertando de sus fantasías… Estamos en clase. ¿Qué pasará cuando ustedes tengan que ser independientes y no vengan más a clases? Serán un peligro público si es que no ponen atención. Creo que la cambiaré de la ventana"

Lily tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha sin interés de poner atención. Estaba en la segunda fila al lado de la ventana, y Celine se había sentado en la última justo al otro extremo, para evitar tener contacto visual con Lily. Sirius estaba al lado de Lily, sin dejarle de hablar, mientras Lily sólo asentía con la cabeza. Luego estaba Peter, Remus y por último James. 

-"Pero dime Lily si no crees que Saskia Ssolleman es agradable… Y va en tu misma habitación… ¡Cuánto me gustaría estar allá!"

Lily miró extrañamente a Sirius y lo ignoró. En realidad, poco le importaba lo que dijera. Le simpatizaba, pero estaba en total y absoluto acuerdo en que este año iba a romper el record en novias… Y como si no… ¡La mitad del colegio babeaba por él! 

La profesora McGonnagall estaba explicando las mil y una formas de cómo transformarse legalmente en un animago, explicando las ventajas que traía cada animal y por qué. La clase para Lily estaba siendo eterna… Seguramente por que Lily ya se había leído muchas veces el mismo libro que estaba explicando la profesora Mc Gonnagall. No sabía si este iba a ser su mejor momento… Estar escuchando a una profesora mientras veía la ventana, un día con sol… Rodeado por unas pocas subes que se cruzaban entre medio… 

-"¡EVANS, SE LO ADVERTÍ! Se cambia usted ahora con Lupin… Además, creo que podrá poner orden en ese grupo…"

Lily miró horrorizada a donde tenía que ir. Ahora si que Celine se enojaría con ella… Sentada al lado del novio de su mejor amiga… que solo, solo por coincidencia vivía con él un engaño… ¡Que linda y hermosa coincidencia!

Lily se levantó con cautela y cuidado para no tropezar con los asientos. Dirigió su vista hasta el asiento de Celine, que parecía no haberle importado en lo absoluto. Tenía los ojos pegados en el pergamino que escribía, y parecía muy concentrada. Lily siguió caminando y se cruzó con Remus para cambiarse de asiento. Dejó todas sus cosas en la mesa y se sentó allí también. Se puso en la misma postura, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo.

-"Hola Lily"- le dijo James sonriéndole.

  
  


Lily no le contestó el saludo y movió la cabeza para el otro lado. Por un lado tenía algo de sueño.

-"Lily, lo siento"

  
  
Lily siguió sin mover su cabeza.  
  
  
-"Lily!"  
  
  
-"¿Quiéres, por favor, callarte?"- James asintió con la cabeza y Lily suspiró – "Gracias".

  
La profesora Mc Gonnagall, que durante toda la clase se había pasado hablando de animagos legales y legendarios de los siglos IXX, XVIII y XVII. Cuando ya faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para salir, la profesora Mc Gonnagall se levantó de su asiento y les dijo a todos los alumnos que se retiraran, menos Lilian Evans. Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo por la puerta, gritando como si no lo hubieran echo nunca en su vida. Lily seguramente ya sabía lo que iba a decirle la profesora, y se quedó tranquila en su asiento sin mover un dedo.

  
Cuando todos se retiraron, la profesora Mc Gonnagall se acercó a ella.

-"Srta. Evans… Veo que el comportamiento en la clase no fue el mismo que tiene usted siempre"- le dijo la profesora a Lily -"La noté algo… distraída en el avanzar de la clase. ¿Me puede explicar, Srta. Evans, que le sucede?"

Lily miró su mesa como si estuviera fascinada, pero lo único que habían allí era su pluma y su tarro de tinta con letras que decían "Lily Evans, Gryffindor".   
  
  
_"Odio mi vida"_  murmuró con los ojos pegados en la mesa. La vida de Lily nunca había sido tan fantástica. Vivía con sus dos padres muggles en una inmensa casa con su hermana muggle Petunia. Lily había salido bruja, lo que parecía encantar a los padres y lo que parecía odiar su hermana Petunia. Cuando se devolvía a su casa en los veranos, sus tres "mágicos" meses veraniegos, no lo pasaba muy bien. Su hermana Petunia nunca había revelado el secreto de que su hermana era bruja, pero en varias ocasiones había dicho que era un fenómeno. Lily tenía que soportar pasar tres meses en un lugar que sabía que no era el suyo… Su lugar estaba en Hogwarts, sus amigos estaban allí, su aprendizaje… 

-"Srta. Evans, espero tener una respuesta más concreta…"  
  
  
-"No lo sé, profesora, No se lo que me sucede"- le dijo Lily con un extraño sentimiento en el alma…

La profesora Mc Gonnagall pareció haber entendido el mensaje, sin embargo, seguía puesta en su decisión.

-"Está bien por esta clase, Srta. Evans, pero espero tener un mejor comportamiento en la próxima"

_Libro de Recuerdos,:__ No sé si este día fue como yo quería…  
  
Por la mañana me sentí extraña… Como si de verdad sintiera algo por James… No lo sé, lo comencé a mirar con otros ojos… ¡**NO LILY**! Es el novio de tu amiga… Si, lo sé, pero algo extraño me esta pasando que me hace reflexionar. Tanto reflexionar que a Celine le molestó mi ausencia material…Embarré la túnica de Carrie con mermelada… La odio… Algo bueno tenía que pasar después de todo!... No lo sé, creo que Celine lo descubrió todo… ¿Por qué me debe pasar esto a mi?_

Un extraño sentimiento dominó desde los pies hasta la cabeza a Lily, quien dejó de escribir en su libro y siguió avanzando las hojas que este tenía, como si fuera un divertido juego… No le encontraba sentido a aquello, pero…

Lily sacó de una de sus hojas una carta con un gran sobre… Lo abrió lentamente con cierta curiosidad. Sacó de el una carta… Le pareció reconocer aquel aroma…

_"¿Qué sentido tiene la vida? ¿Qué vino primero, el huevo o la gallina?"_

Era cierto… A Lily le habían intrigado esas preguntas… ¿Pero qué podía interesarle eso a ella ahora? Dejaría aquellas cartas para mañana y miró su ventana. Una noche estrellada se dibujaba en ella…

**_"Si cada estrella es un beso que podría darte, entonces yo soy el universo…"_**

*******          **********       ****************     *************

**_¡Hi!_**  
  
¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien!... este capitulo lo hice escuchando "Hijo de la Luna" (Ana Torroja) Y  espero que les haya gustado!  
  
  
  
Reviews del capítulo DOS:  
  


**Myrtle:** Hola!! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien! Jajaja gracias por tu review… Bueno, la verdad es que yo siempre hago fics que sean narrados, hasta ahora, por chicas… en este caso, Lily… En la mayoría de los casos, Hermione. Lo que pasa es que como yo soy chica, no lo puedo evitar… Jajaja… pero veo que tu fic "_Lagrimas Negras"_ (Me hizo llorar) esta narrado por James… ¿Cuándo va a aparecer el capítulo 6? Y la traducción de _"El chico que amó a Lily"??_ cuando va a aparecer la traducción? YA PUES!! (jajajjaja lo siento…) Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Carlita-Potter:** ¡Hola! Leer tu review me halaga… Jajaja pero últimamente estoy teniendo muchas pruebas (exámenes o como quieran llamarlo) Y bueno… Gracias! Jajaja lo que pasa es que me encanta escuchar música… Creo que cuando sea mayor… participaré en algún concurso de danza… Cuídate!  
  
  
**Joyce Granger:** Gracias por tu review! Y si, yo también opino lo mismo… Son unas #!"%&& !!!!!!! Jajaja es que lo hice basado a una experiencia que tuve con un fan club bastante desagradable… Bueno… Gracias! 

**JeRu:** Hola!! Jajaja chica de Gringolandia… No había llegado a esa parte de la escritora!! ¿Enserio dijo eso? Le voy a pegar!! Bueno… Sirius está destinado a ser lindo, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Yo me muero si los moderadores no aparecen en una historia… Jeje… Mi personaje favorito es Lily en las historias de FF.net… es que son muy buenas! Jajaja y después…No lo sé… Hermione, o Ginny… Bueno, lo que sea! Es que tengo parejas favoritas.. jeje Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo.

  
**Malkavian Kirie Croiff**: Si! Jjajajajaja Tenías mucha razón… Oops! Casi se me olvida lo de las cartas…. Por eso las volví a meter en este capítulo… Bueno que te valla bien!   
  
  
  


Bueno, me debo ir!!!!  
  
Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Klaudi {Loca} Wri! 

**P.D: ¿**Me deseas mandar un mail? Puedes hacerlo a la_clau182@hotmail.com eso si, **NO ACEPTO CADENAS, O SUS MAILS PASARÁN AL LADO OSCURO DE MI CUENTA!!!! (y ese es el de los bloqueados)**


	4. Chapter Four: 'Celine'

**_¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?_**

****

**By: Klaudi~Wri**

*** * * **

_"¡Míralos! ¿Acaso no te dan celos?"- le decía a Lily  una chica rubia, riéndose como nunca.  
  
  
  
_

_"¡Déjame en paz!"- le gritó Lily tratando de soltarse, pero la chica la agarró aún más fuertemente._

_  
  
¡Tu amiga y tu chico… ¿No te dan celos?!_

_"¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!"- dijo gritándole aún más fuerte a la chica, que se reía a carcajadas._

_La chica rubia se alejó un poco de Lily y fue hacia Celine y James. Les dijo algo que Lily no pudo escuchar y Celine se volvió a ver a su amiga. Sin embargo, James seguía sosteniendo los brazos de Celine y la miraba a los ojos como si la chica rubia nunca hubiera dicho nada. Celine seguía mirando a Lily, y Lily miró a Celine._

_-"¿Te ocurre algo?"- le preguntó Celine a Lily, tratando de soltar a James._

_Lily se vio a si misma en un vacío negro, y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas._

_-"No, nada amiga..."- le contestó, y Celine se volvió a James, que la abrazó fuertemente y la besó en los labios. Lily no soportó más y mientras la chica rubia se reía de ella, Lily soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y empezó a correr… A correr… Y a correr… Y chocó contra…_

-"LILY!!!!!! DESPIERTAA!"

Lily despertó sobresaltada ese día. Estaba transpirando. "Horrible pesadilla" se dijo a si misma mientras abría muy bien los ojos verdes que tenía. Remus Lupin la tenía agarrada por los brazos. Lily soltó un brazo y rozó sus mejillas, se dio cuenta, pronto, que estaba llorando.

-"Remus… Lo siento… Debo de haber estado dormida"- le dijo Lily soltándolo.

-"Parece que tuviste una pesadilla fuerte"

-"Si, eso creo… Gracias por detenerme… Quien sabe lo que pudiera haber echo"- le dijo Lily segura de si misma esta vez.

-"No te preocupes"- dijo Remus abrazándola. Lily no lo abrazó, solo se quedó mirando el suelo como si hubiera algo magnifico allí. Nunca se había percatado lo gentil que era Remus…  
  
  
Cuando terminó de abrazarla, la soltó y se fue, haciéndole una seña de despedida a Lily. Lily dobló y subió a la habitación de las chicas, seguía con la bata. 

_No te adelantes, Lily…_

Lily salió de la habitación de las chicas cinco minutos después, sin ningún libro ni nada en sus manos, se sentía mal por alguna razón, así que iría a la enfermería. Le dolía intensamente  la cabeza. 

Llegó a la sala común, esquivó algunas miradas mal intencionadas… Salió del retrato… Este sería un día bastante largo. 

*~*~*~

-"¿Se le ofrece algo Srta. Evans?"- preguntó la enfermera Pomfrey, atendiendo a Lily.

Lily entró completamente a la enfermería y se rozó la frente. Seguía con dolor en la cabeza… Intenso…

-"Si, me duele la cabeza"- le respondió cortante Lily, sentándose en una silla.

-"Querida… Eso es normal… Bueno, no soy nadie para dejarte ese dolor, siéntate en la cama de allá… Al lado de la Srta. Dalionie."

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué le sucedió?"

Lily corrió hacia la cama de su amiga. Y su estado no era el mejor. 

-"¡Celine!"- exclamó Lily, moviéndola del brazo izquierda. Se detuvo. Celine estaba con los ojos abiertos, sin hablar. Su mano derecha estaba mojada de sangre, y su rostro expresaba un sentimiento de tristeza.

Lily la vio sorprendida… No tenía palabras. Está viva. Lo sabía, pero sentimientos de rabia venían a ella cuando la veía. Tocó la mano derecha de Celine, tocando un poco de sangre. No sabía por que algo le decía que no lo hiciera, pero su mente le decía que mejor tocara su mano… 

Todo se volvió negro… Y la cabeza de Lily se empezó a retumbar… Sentía mareos… Rodaba… Rodaba… Rodaba… Sintió una mano en su hombro y Lily se volteó. Todo volvió a la normalidad. Era la enfermera Pomfrey.

-"Toma querida, te lo bebes y ya está"- le dijo la enfermera entregándole a Lily un frasquito. Era un líquido azul, algo aguado. A Lily le dio asco, pero de una vez de todas se lo tomó. 

-"Srta. Pomfrey…"- le dijo Lily luego de haberse tomado la medicina mágica.-"¿Qué le sucedió a Celine Dalionie?"

-"Oh… La pobre llegó a las tres de la madrugada, Traída por un muchacho. La chica estaba sangrando, y me preocupé. El muchacho no sabía que le había sucedido. Había encontrado a la Srta. Tirada en la sala común de Gryffindor, y la llevó. Estaba inconsciente. Sufrió una serie de maldiciones…"

-"¿Maldiciones?"- preguntó Lily.

-"Si Srta. Evans, maldiciones. Ya sabe, las maldiciones prohibidas en la escuela"- le dijo la enfermera Pomfrey mientras buscaba en un estante una serie de vasos con distintas pociones.

-"¿Y quien puede hacer eso?"- preguntó Lily preocupada.

-"No lo sabemos, pero no fue tan grave. La Srta. Dalionie es bastante fuerte, le dio un contra hechizo y no logró salir fallecida. En la noche de este día la Srta. Dalionie será salida de la enfermería, eso esperamos. Ahora, ¿Cómo se siente?"

Lily se puso su mano en la frente.

-"Mejor, creo…"- le dijo. – "Muchas gracias, ya me voy".

Lily se despidió de la enfermera y con la mirada se despidió de Celine. Le preocupaba el estado de su amiga. 

*~*~*~*~*

-"Hola Lily…"- le dijo James acercándose a Lily en el sillón que estaba al frente de la chimenea. Eran las siete de la tarde y Lily hacía deberes. A las 9 de la noche iría en busca de Celine. 

-"¿Qué haces James?"

_Y se me acercó a mi, me miró fijamente a los ojos y yo ya no supe que decir…_

-"Estas triste_"- _le dijo a Lily mirándola.

-"No!, te equivocas…"- le dijo Lily desviando su mirada.

-"No, no me equivoco… Estas triste!"

-"¡QUE **NO** ESTOY TRISTE! Estoy absolutamente normal…"

James rió un poco.

-"Si, de acuerdo"- dijo sarcásticamente James.

Lily se enfureció,  pero James captó su furia y la abrazó de la nada.

_¿Por qué me abrazas? ¿Crees que soy un objeto? ¿Una muñeca de tu colección?_

Sin embargo, Lily no lo abrazó. Se quedó sonrojada, y sintió que su furia ya no estaba. Pero luego, recordó algo.

-"¡Ya deja!"- le dijo levantándose del sillón. James la miró a los ojos, y también se levantó.

-"¿Qué te sucede?"- dijo tomándola de los brazos y acercándose cada vez más.

-"Debo ir a buscar a** TU** novia, pero que digo, NO te importa!"- Le dijo Lily yéndose hacia el retrato. Escuchó pasos apresurados. Alguien la agarró del brazo.

-"Yo la encontré anoche. Yo la encontraré ahora. Si quieres te acompaño"- Le dijo James mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

_Que ojos tan hermosos… No puedo esquivar tu mirada. Tu mirada de cristal… No puedo…_

-"Lily, ¿vamos?"- dijo despertándola.

-"No, iré yo sola"- le dijo Lily asegurándole que volvería. 

James la volvió a abrazar. Y esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. Lily se sonrojó completamente. Se separó un poco de el y volvió a contemplar sus ojos. Sintió que su mirada atravesaba con la de él. No podía evitarlo. No podía. 

James se acercó poco a poco a Lily, y ella cerró los ojos. También se acercó, y sus labios quedaron juntos. Lily sintió que sus preocupaciones ya no estaban allí dentro suyo, era un hermoso momento. No le importaba lo que sucediera a su exterior. Escuchó que el retrato se abría, pero seguía sin ver nada. Seguía abrazada de James, seguía besando a James Potter. Escuchó pasos cerca de ella, pero eso no le interesaba.

-"¡NO!"- gritó sollozando una chica de voz muy familiarizada. Lily se separó bruscamente de James y miró a su lado derecho. Una chica de cabello negro estaba llorando. Y se preparaba para correr. Lily se quedó intacta. Trató de acercársele, pero la chica abria la boca para decir palabras que no lograban salir.

La chica, era Celine. 

* * *

Listo… Terminé… Jaja! Lo siento por no subir mi chapter a los dos días… Exámenes, Disertaciones, peleas, ¡Fue **horrible**! (Klaudia toma unos pañuelos de una caja y se limpia los ojos)… Aunque ahora me conecto a las cuatro por que cuando llego a mi casa todos los días a las 3:20, me voy corriendo a ver los últimos capítulos de Sakura Card Captor… ¡¡Lo siento!! ¡¡¡¡ME ENCANTA ESA SERIE!!!!  Jaja, y últimamente he estado enferma, así que vengo saliendo de la gripe… Ahhh los que puedan, consíganse la canción_ "Beautiful Goodbye"_ De **Amanda Marshall,** en verdad que es hermosa.  
  
  
  


  
Bueno, sin más explicaciones…  
  
  
Reviews, del capitulo Tres:

**JeRu:** Uuh sabía de niñas que escribían largos reviews, pero el tuyo rompió el record ;). Sip… El Lado oscuro de mi cuenta =) así que tengan muuucho cuidado (ajajajjajaja). Sip, Slytherin… ¡Oye! Yo soy Hufflepuff! Jajajjaja aunque una mutada con Ravenclaw… Así que estoy entre Ravenpuff (¿? Quien me entiende??) Jajaja! Gringolandia… No lo sé, me dio por decirle así a la gente… A mis compañeras les digo lo mismo y no se por qué. Ajaja! Uuuuhhh acabo de leer la bio de la tal Silver, simplemente **S/C** (Sin comentarios)  Bueno, ¿inspiración? ¿**YO?** Bueno… no… bueno… tal vez un poco… Bueno ya, si, jajajjaja! Lo siento. No sé… se me aparecen cuando escucho canciones que me inspiran a la rabia (Como "Losing Grip" de Avril Lavigne) O lindas canciones… NUNCA canciones del los grupos como Korn, P.O.D, etc… Esas las dejo para el ambiente de mi pieza cuando estoy de mal humor y empiezo a rayar entera mi pieza (Son momentos de locura ajaja!) Pero escuchando canciones alegres, las pongo a todo volumen en mi pieza y empiezo a cantar a máximo volumen… Bueno, hasta que llegan los vecinos reclamando, jaja! Uuh, no puedo hacer un maldito Draco/Ginny en esta historia, tendría que poner "Y unos 20 años más tarde…" =:: ( No voy a negar que igual me leo algunos de esos, pero no puedo =::: ( Pero que largo esto! Te lo dejo para que no te aburras jaja!  
  
  
  


**Yo Croiff:** Hola! Jaja… No sé lo que le pasa a los espacios! A mi también me desagradan bastante… Cuando las guardo, las guardo con dos líneas de diferencia en los diálogos… =O es bastante extraño… ¿Te gustó la ultima frase? Me costó cinco minutos en sacarla de mi mente… Jaja! Uuh.. los subo en documentos html.. pero si no se puede más! Este pc es del 98… y yo quería XP! Demandaré a mis padres XD jaja. Chau!

**Natty Potter:** Hola! Bueno, gracias por el review! Uuh que corto el review! Pensándolo bien, me gustan los reviews largos como el de JeRu, jaja! Pero si no se puede hacer nada, hablamos por MSN loca! Jaja, ¿Te sigue gustando el brócoli? Y eso que yo lo odio solo, me lo como con mayonesa…

**Jessi Weasley:** No te molestes en pedir disculpas! Jaja! Sino se puede hacer nada, está bien! Ok ok… ¿Qué digo? Eh.. GRACIAS!! Por tu review jajajjaja! Bueno, sin más que decir,   
BYEE!

Y a ustedes también, que les valla bien, y esperen el quinto capitulo!   
  
  
Como siempre:  **Chapter Five..** Jeje…   
  
Byee!  
  
  
_Klaudi~Wri_. 


	5. Chapter Five: 'The Romance is over'

Para Joyce Granger: ¡¡También soy de Chile!! XDDD Así que te entendí completamente. ¡Ah...! De santiago, por si las dudas… Jeje, me gustaría saber de dónde son todos, en sus reviews ¡díganmelo! ^_^

**_¿Quién Eres? ¿De Dónde Vienes?_**

****

**_By: Klaudi~Wri_**

****

****

**Chapter Five… **

*** * ***

**-**"Celine, por favor perdóname"- le decía Lily arrodillada al lado de la cama mientras Celine, sin emitir sonido ni muestra de sobrevivir, estaba tirada en la cama, con la cabeza en la almohada. A los cinco minutos, frecuentemente Celine decía un débil "Ándate" estirando un poco la mano, pero no se preocupaba de ver si lo había hecho. Estaba destruida. 

**_  
_**-"No"- le dijo débilmente Celine a Lily dándole con el pie. Parecía que había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente.

-"Pero debes de comprenderme"- le dijo Lily a Celine con un tono de inocencia. 

-"¿**COMPRENDERTE QUÉ?"- le gritó fuertemente Celine a Lily, mientras esta retrocedió. –"¿COMPRENDER QUE ERES UNA **TRAIDORA**? ¿UNA**** MALA AMIGA? ¿UNA **HIPÓCRITA**? Cuando según tú, Me defendías delante de las idiotas del club, en realidad lo hacías para poder lucirte ante James como una protectora!"**

-"No me has dejado explicarte…"

-"¡Y no lo dejaré! ¡NO ESCUCHO A TRAIDORAS!"

-"James te lo iba a explicar!!"- Le gritó Lily a Celine sacudiéndola de los hombros.

-"¡**A MI NO ME TOQUES, TRAIDORA!"_ – le gritó Celine tirándola al suelo._**

Lily se sentía tan culpable, tan vulnerable… No sabía que hacer. Había perdido a su mejor amiga (y única) por un engaño que ni si quiera ella quería. Pero era, imposible explicarle eso a Celine. No reaccionaba palabras. Lily se levantó lentamente de la cama de su ¿amiga? Y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando justamente venían entrando una ronda de chicas del club.   
  
_Maldita sea…_  Lily sabía que la habitación de las chicas era tanto como de ella que como de las chicas del fans club, que eran cerca de cuatro, el resto era de otros cursos…

-"¡Miren quien está!"- dijo Larrianie, apuntando a Lily, y la ignoró. Larrianie abrió la puerta y vio a Celine. Para la desgracia de Lily, entendió toda la escena. –"Ahh… ¡No te basta hacer sufrir a más de 10 personas, y tenías que tomártela con tu mejor amiga!"

-"Shut… Up"- le dijo Lily sin mirar a Larrianie a la cara, y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Lily se encontró con algunas chicas de quinto que murmuraban y estaban todas pegadas a la ventana, y reían y reían, y un grupo de chicos que tenían un gran pergamino y una pluma, y apuntaban a cada una de las chicas pegadas a la ventana, y negaban con la cabeza en algunos casos.

these precious illusions in my head did, not let me down when I was defenseless

-"Hola"

Lily se volteó al ver que alguien la llamaba por detrás. Era simplemente Sirius.

-"Hola ¿Qué tal?"

-"¿Hacia dónde vas?"

-"¿Yo? Al comedor… Tengo algo de hambre. Bueno… Adiós"- dijo volteando y comenzando a caminar, pero Sirius la siguió

-"No, descuida, yo también voy hacia allá"- le dijo.

-"¿Con esos libros?"

-"Si, vengo de la biblioteca"

_Me levanto en la mañana y solo deseo verte, y vivo tu engaño hasta el punto de desvanecerme… Ten cuidado corazón, que puede haber algo no tan bueno en tu emoción_

-"¿Y James?"- preguntó Lily.

-"¿Y como quieres que sepa donde esta?"

-"Pues… Lo siento, es que como eres su mejor amigo yo creí que…"

-"No te preocupes."

* * * * 

-"Celine… Tenemos que hablar algo"- le decía James a Celine.

-"Ya lo sé todo, ¿O acaso tus ojos no son lo suficientemente buenos para captar que yo estaba allí? ¿O quizás ni si quiera me viste por que estabas concentrado en tu nueva noviecita?"

-"No seas terca!! Si te vi, y por eso quiero que conversemos… Pero no te vallas"

-"No deseo escuchar tus idiotas excusas"

-"Sólo déjame explicarte"

-"no…"

James se enfureció. Miró a Celine a los ojos y fuertemente tomó aire:

-"¡Me vas a explicar, quieras o no quieras!"- le gritó James a Celine.

Celine se quedó en silencio y se cruzó en hombros y James se dio por entendido.

-"Mira… Los cinco meses que estuvimos juntos… Te prometo que yo te quería mucho… Pero… pasando un poco el tiempo… Descubrí que te quiero sólo como amiga… y que en realidad es a otra persona a la que amaba…"

-"A Lily…"- murmuró Celine.

-"Si… Pero no te lo queríamos decir por que… Bueno… te podrías haber enojado con Lily, y por eso yo iba a conversar contigo…"

-"Pero no lo hiciste!"

-"Pero lo estoy haciendo ahora."

* * *

-"¿Encerio no necesitas ayuda?"- preguntó Sirius a Lily al verla tirada en el suelo.

-"No, no te preocupes creo que puedo caminar…"- dijo Lily tratando de levantarse, pero se calló enseguida –"¡¡Haay no!! Creo que me doblé el tobillo…"

Sirius se agachó para ver a Lily y negó con la cabeza.

-"Yo te llevo"- le dijo a Lily y ésta lo miro.

-"No te preocupes... ¿ves? Creo que ya puedo pararme… ¡¡Haay!!" 

-"¿En ese estado? No me lo perdono. Deja llevarte"

Lily sonrió.

-"Está bien"- dijo y Sirius la llevó y Lily se dejó llevar mientras su tobillo flotaba.

***

-"Entonces… ¿Podemos ser amigos?"

-"No veo otra opción"- le dijo Celine sonriendo.

***

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hola!!  
  
Jeje… ¿Cómo han estado? Yo aquí… CON TRES PRUEBAS (O exámenes) AL DÍA!! NO PUEDO HACER NADA!! Y TUVE UN BLOQUEO!! Además he estado enferma y es el doble trabajo ¬_¬ jaja… Me encanta esa cara. 

Bueno…   
  
Reviews del "Chapter Four" 

****

****

**Joyce Granger: **Hey! =) Yo también soy de Chile! Jaja… Casi me da un ataque cuando leí eso… Pensé que ya lo había dicho, bueno, sino lo dije, lo digo ahora: Soy de Santiago de Chile!! Oleeeeeeee! JaJa! Ojalá me hayas "cachado" jaja! Gracias por tu review!!  
  
**JeRu: **=) Ya, jajajjaja! Hola! Nop… No es "cortito"… Vale, empecemos. Mmm… Se escribe "Hufflepuff" ;) Yo tengo mucho de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw. Y muy muy poco de Gryffindor, ósea, más de Slytherin que de Gryffindor, pero bueno, ese no es el tema jaja. Fuiste al concierto?? "GATO PRESENTE" XDDD No enserio, me dio pena cuando se murió… =::: (  OOOOOoooooHHHHHHHHH! Es cierto! Tienes toda la razón! Celine se recuperaba en la noche! Bueno, ya lo arreglé… XDD Es que se me había olvidado… Bueno, es que también quería meter a Remus, ya que… Me simpatiza. =D Saludos!!

**Tú Croiff:** (Sorry, es medio largo tu nick =:::( ): Jjajajajaja! Muchas gracias por el **HTML! Jjajajajaja Bueno, yo tampoco entiendo mucho pero creo que si entendí… Jajaja… Ok, gracias por tu review!!**

****

****

**_Bueno gracias por todo!!  
  
Próximo Capitulo: Chapter Six…_**

****

**_Klau~Wri la loca loka lokilla… Que le molesta que le alegra que haya ganado la "Catalina Bono" y el "Álvaro Ballero" en un reality show chileno XDD_**

****

****

**_**Manden Reviews, son gratis y hacen sentir bien a la Autora**_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	6. Chapter Six: 'Sirius in love'

****

¿Quién Eres? ¿Dé Dónde Vienes?

__

By: Klaudi-Wri =D 

****

Chapter Six

*-*- -*

  
_El amor empieza con una sonrisa, crece con un beso y termina con una lagrima. _

-"¡¡Estoy sola y terriblemente triste!!"- gritó Celine en forma de consuelo a si misma, mientras Lily escribía en un pergamino.

-"Celine, escucha. Si nunca estuvieras sola, jamás apreciarías lo que es tener una pareja..."

-"Hay, linda... la que sabe de parejas"- dijo burlonamente Celine a Lily riendo, y ambas rieron.

Lily se acercó a Celine sin que ella lo notara.

-"¿Enserio estás bien?"

-"Si, si... Seguro"- le dijo con ojos tristes. Lily no lo notó, sabía que Celine amaba con exceso a James, pero que no quería ser parte de un engaño.

-"Escucha... No te pongas así, vamos ir pronto a Hogsmeade, podemos pasear y comprar algunas cuantas cosas"- le dijo Lily a Celine con tal de animarla.

-"¡Si! Vamos este sábado!"- dijo animadamente Celine mirando a los ojos a Lily con una sonrisa. 

Lily sonrió hasta que se acordó de algo, y no lo quería mencionar.

-"Este... No puedo"- le dijo temblorosa

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Es que... Este sábado James me invitó a almorzar..."

Celine bajó la mirada nuevamente y murmuró unas palabras: "a mí nunca me invitó a almorzar..."

-"Pero Celine, Escucha! Si no quieres, no iré... No me importa, total, ¿Quién quiere aburrirse en un almuerzo?"- sin embargo, Lily pensaba en su cabeza "yo".

-"No Lily, ve, anda, no me importa. El próximo fin de semana podemos ir, será genial..."

Lily sonrió a Celine, con una sonrisa no muy convincente, por que se sentía un poco mal. A los pocos días de que Celine diera por terminada la relación que tenía con James, James la había invitado a comer... Lily notó un tono de tristeza en la voz de Celine, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle lo que sucedía. 

-"Celine, yo voy a desayunar, ¿vale?"

-"Está bien... ve, yo te adelanto."

Lily, media indecisa salió de la habitación de las chicas y se dirigió al comedor. Mientras bajaba la escalera se encontró con Sirius, que la saludó gentilmente y cuando Lily siguió adelante, este la siguió.

-"Sirius, ¿me estás siguiendo?"

-"¿Tu vas para el comedor?"- le preguntó

-"Sí".

-"Entonces si, te estoy siguiendo"- le dijo tomándola del brazo, y Lily se sonrojó levemente.

-"¿James?"

-"No sé dónde se encontrará"- le dijo Sirius sonriendo. Lily no podía evitarlo, sentía una extraña atracción por Sirius, pero sabía que era solamente su amigo. Aunque no podía dejar de admitir, que era bastante atractivo, igual que James y Remus... Pero no, sólo era su amigo.

Mientras Sirius y Lily se dirigían al comedor, Sirius le contaba a Lily sobre sus divertidas anécdotas con chicas, y Lily se ahogaba de risa preguntándose como alguien podía ser tan gentil... Pero no, nadie le ganaría a James. Unas chicas pasaron al lado de Lily gritándole todo tipo de insultos, y Sirius logró escuchar que le dijeron "fea", y Sirius se volteó a ver que chicas eran y se dirigió a ellas. Las chicas se mostraron tan asustadas y se fueron corriendo, pero Lily agarró del brazo a Sirius y le dijo que se detuviera.

-"No lo comprendo..."- le dijo a Lily mirándola con sus ojos azules, que Lily trató de esquivar.

-"¿Qué... qué cosa no comprendes?"- le pregunto temblorosa Lily, mientras Sirius la agarró por ambos brazos.

-"Como pueden tratar de fea... A una persona tan hermosa como tú"

Sirius se acercó a Lily lentamente y Lily miró a ambos lados, asustada. Trató de escapar, pero no podía, la fuerza de Sirius le resultaba muy familiar a la de James, y Sirius se acercó aún más a Lily. Ella estaba totalmente asustada. 

-"¡Sirius! ¡Por favor! ¡Reacciona...!"

Pero Sirius no reaccionaba y en un acto muy rápido, besó a Lily en los labios, con un beso dulce, apasionado que a Lily le hubiera gustado si es que fuera otra persona el que se lo diera. Lily se quedó paralizada. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. No lo entendía. Se separó bruscamente de Sirius, viéndolo a los ojos. 

-"Lily... lo siento... No sé lo que me pasó..."

-"Déjalo así, lo que sucedió, fue... Nada especial... Sólo, fue un momento de locura, por así decirlo... Creo... Olvidemos lo que pasó..."- le dijo temblorosa y con el rostro totalmente rojo. 

-"De acuerdo..."- le dijo Sirius.

Lily captó que Sirius nuevamente, quería agarrarle el brazo a Lily pero ella se adelantó corriendo hacia otra dirección, y se dirigió corriendo y tratando de perder a Sirius, hasta que llegó a un pasillo que estaba muy oscuro. Recordó que ese pasillo estaba inerte, era uno de los millones que no tenían objetivo definido en Hogwarts, y entró a ese, mientras con sus pies sacudía mucho polvo... Al parecer, nadie había entrado ahí en años. 

_Que viejo está este lugar... _ pensó Lily, al ver mucho polvo concentrado en un mismo lugar. 

Lily siguió avanzando por el pasillo, que parecía que no tenía fin. Escuchó un leve ruido. Como si algo se hubiera caído. Lily se comenzó a asustar. ¿Habría alguien allí?.

Lily, ahora con su varita en la mano, vigilaba cada sector del pasillo.

-"¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!"- gritó fuertemente cuando algo calló del techo. Era dorado.

-"¡Lumus!"- gritó Lily y toda la habitación se iluminó.

-"¿Pero que... es esto?"

__

* ~* ~* 

****

Hola De nuevo! Creo que otro capítulo se me fue, y me impresiona como ya, en tan poco tiempo, voy por el seis!. Para practicar mis numeraciones en inglés, seguiré poniendo los nombres de los capítulos en este idioma... Jaja. 

Próximo Capítulo: "Chapter Seven"

Reviews del "Chapter Five":

****

Marina De Potter: ¡Muchas Gracias por tu review! Y si, por supuesto que lo pienso terminar! A esto le puse mucho esfuerzo, no lo voy a dejar aquí! A demás, me gusta como está quedando... Para la próxima, dime de que país eres, me gusta saber las nacionalidades. Que estés bien.

****

Joyce Granger: Jaja... Noté que escribiste este review con mas confianza, Jaja... Escribir un fic sin ninguna falta gramatical es, para mi, muy complicado, es especial por que soy viciada a decir "bkn, cachay, la raja," etc... Jaja! Si! Yo vi la despedida de P.L.F (Protagonistas de La Fama) y encuentro que el Oscar debería haber ganado! Igual me simpatizaba la Aline... Bueno, gracias por tu review!! Espero uno próximo tuyo, Jaja... Ok,.

****

JeRu: Jajaja! Si, si me fijé, pero en lo personal... NO TE VEO NUNCA EN MENSSENGER!!! ¿O es simplemente que tu no me vez nunca a mí? Bueno como sea... Jajaja... escena especial de Sirius... Apuntado! Ya solo estoy ingeniándola... No sé de donde sale mi inspiración, pero últimamente estoy teniendo demasiados bloqueos! Te gusta Francisco? A mi me da pena el por lo que le hizo la Cata, pero ok... Vamos de pasada. ¿Qué le dijo james a Celine? La verdad no lo se XDDD va a la imaginación!. 

****

Kitty: Hi! Bua! También chilena? Podríamos hacer un club! Jaja... Gracias por tu review!

****

Malkavian Kirie Croiff: Hey! Gracias por tu review! Son un apoyo! Oye! He leído tu fic "El Treceabo Poder" aunque aun no lo termino, hasta ahora, me ha gustado mucho.... ¿Me haces una propaganda? Ajjaa... No, no importa, bueno, Eres de México?**_? México Lindo y Queeeriiidooooooo! _**Eso era parte de una ranchera... Jaja... Se me pegó por que en Chile hay una niña que sale en la televisión y canta rancheras, "Maria José Quintanilla", pero como dice una amiga, "ese no es el punto", así que no hablaré de cosas que no tienen mucho que ver con los Reviews, pero me parece mejor crear algo así, es mas divertido. Jaja. Bueno... Gracias por escribirme!!

****

Melianay: Bien! Llegué a la conclusión... ¡de que no somos tan pocas chilenas! Enhorabuena! ¡Oh, eso me lo pegó una española... Bueno... es verdad! Pronto meteré las cartas denuevo... Y según tu pregunta... Bueno, la verdad, No andaría con el pololo de alguna de mis amigas por que me sentiría engañada, pero si yo haría una cosa: **Si el pololo de una amiga estuviera interesado en mi, le exigiría que terminara con mi amiga y ahí SI andaría con él... **Pero conozco a gente que hace esto y al final no son pololos por que creen que siguen traicionando... Yo no soy muy partidaria de esta idea, pero cada uno con lo suyo... ¡Bye!

Bye a todos..!!

y...

****MANDEN REVIEWS, SON GRATIS Y HACEN SENTIR BIEN A LA ESCRITORA*****

No lo han pensado así??

Klaudi.Wri...


	7. Chapter Seven: 'The mysterious girl'

**¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?**

By_: **Klaudi~Wri…**_

_^Chapter Seven^_

* * *

_"Pero… ¿Qué es esto?"_

Lily, con algo de temor y de curiosidad recogió la cadena dorada que había caído del techo. La acercó a sus ojos, que brillaban constantemente. 

_Que bonita cadena…_

Lily llegó a la conclusión de que la cadena dorada, se la guardaría para ella. El lugar estaba inerte, ¿Quién podría haber tirado una hermosa cadena de oro puro como era? Tendría que haber sido una persona que no valorara que lo era aquél tesoro.

_-"Eso si que es significativo"-_ dijo una voz cerca de Lily.

Lily se volteó bruscamente, asustada. Giró varias veces y no encontró nada. Se estaba comenzando a asustar.

**-"¡¿QUIEN ERES Y DE DONDE VIENES?!"-** gritó asustada Lily.

Pero la voz no volvió a responder. Lily volvió a girar varias veces. Pero no pasaba nada. Había decidido volver, pero sucedió otra vez:

-"¿_Por qué te vas?"_

Lily se estaba asustando. Ahora no sólo caminaba en reversa, sino que también miraba a todos los lados para ver si alguien se encontraba allí.

_-"Yo quisiera tirar de la cadena  anclada en la pared… Y quisiera soltar esa correa, que está marcando mi piel, y quisiera poder gritar que **ya soy libre… Pero duele soltar, y el dolor… Me persigue…"**_

-"¡Por favor!"- dijo Lily atemorizada –"¡Aparécete!".

Todo fue muy rápido, Los ojos de Lily cegaron, escuchó pasos… Algo le tocó el hombro y siguió adelante, Lily estaba de verdad muy asustada. Algo le volvió a tocar el hombro y Lily empezó a tiritar. Trató de ver, pero lo único que alcanzó a notar fue una silueta de una niña pequeña, no mucho, ni si quiera sabía si era una niña. Todo pasó muy rápido, Lily se quedó paralizada y gritó tres veces lo más fuerte que pudo. Sus gritos fueron desesperados y aunque no había palabras entremedio, algo fue muy rápido y la empujó hacia atrás.

"_Ángel que me lloraste a escondidas, no sufras más y ven a mi vida… Yo sé que sufriste mucho con mi caída, pero no sufras más, yo puedo continuar…"_

La primera imagen que tuvo Lily en el día fue una luz blanca muy molesta. Lily trató de abrir los ojos, pero antes sus brazos se movieron para indicar en el lugar que estaba. Escuchó que algo se quebraba en el suelo y algo le saltaba en la cara. Lily abrió los ojos respirando difícilmente. Estaba en la enfermería. No había nadie más allí. Miró su mano derecha, que tenía fuertemente apretada la cadena de oro que había encontrado. Quiso gritar, pero se detuvo, no había por qué hacer un escándalo por algo tan insignificante. Lily se volvió a recostar, y cerró los ojos. 

Lily sintió que alguien le tomó la mano, y no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. 

-"Lily… Si supieras…"- dijo la misma persona que la había tomado de la mano. Y Lily reconoció enseguida esa voz.

-"¡Sirius!"

Lily se había "despertado" de golpe y se había levantado. Miró paralizada los azules ojos de Sirius, y el rostro de este mostraba un color pálido. 

-"¿Qué me querías decir?"- le preguntó Lily, que también estaba pálida.

_Sus manos seguían tomadas._

-"Este… No… Nada…"

-"Te escuché"

_Y sus manos… Seguían tomadas._

-"Bueno… es que…"

-"Dimelo, me lo puedes decir ¿No?"

-"Creo…"- dijo tartamudeando Sirius –"Creo que…"

_Y aún así… Sus manos, seguían tomadas._

Lily sintió que sus manos se apretaban aún más, y sonrojó un poco.

-"Es que… Lily…."

Sirius se acercó a Lily, y automáticamente Lily también se acercó, ambos se miraban a los ojos. Lily pensaba que se iban a besar otra vez, pero como no quería repetirlo, en un acto muy rápido abrazó a Sirius. Sirius se quedó paralizado. Una chica lo había rechazado dos veces a él… Al más codiciado de Hogwarts, que con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos azules mataba a cualquier chica… Al más atractivo… ¿Qué habría echo mal?

-"Lily…"- dijo una segunda voz. Lily la reconoció muy rápido y se separó de Sirius. Se soltaron de las manos.

-"Hola James"- le dijo Lily y James se le acercó en el otro lado de la cama.

-"¿Cómo has estado?"- le dijo. No había visto toda la escena. James sólo vio, por suerte, cuando ya estaban abrazados.

-"Aquí estoy"- le dijo sonriendo y James la besó. Lily no se negó a besarlo y no notaron que, al lado suyo, había una persona que se sentía francamente destrozado. 

Sirius se quedó allí, viéndolos, con la cabeza clavada al piso. Sirius sentía ganas de irse, pero alguna razón se lo impedía. Su cabeza estaba apunto de estallar de rabia, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Si… ¡**NO LE GUSTABA LILY!** ¡No! 

_¡No me gusta!_

-"Bueno… Yo creo que me voy"- dijo Sirius levantándose de la silla y notando que ahora era Lily quién besaba a James.

Lily escuchó que Sirius se estaba yendo, y se separó de James, miró para ambos lados.

-"¿Y Sirius?"- preguntó Lily a James.

-"Se debe haber ido"- le dijo James abrazándola.

-"¿Cómo que "se debe haber ido"? ¡No me dijo algo!"

-"¿Y… Por qué te preocupa tanto?"- dijo James pensativo.

-"Me estaba contando algo"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Pues no te la puedo decir"- le respondió firmemente Lily. 

-"¿Qué no me puedes decir?"

-"James… No me pongas en esta situación…"

-"¡Entonces explícame! Cuando llegué estabas de lo más bien con su abrazo, Te anda siguiendo por todos lados, entonces, seguramente anda detrás de tus pasos…"

-"¡James! ¡No seas ridículo!"

-"Soy **realista Lily..."**

-"Entre Sirius y yo no hay nada más que buenos amigos!"

-"Si… **seguro"- dijo con sarcasmo James –"No quiero vivir un engaño"**

-"¡Mirate, James! Mi hiciste sufrir a mi un engaño, ¿y me pides que **yo no te haga sufrir ninguno?"- le dijo Lily casi gritándole. **

-"Osea que… Si…"

-"**¿QUE?"- Preguntó Lily casi muriéndose. Esa no era su intención. James había malinterpretado todo mal. **

-"Esta bien Lily… Yo quiero a alguien honesto a mi lado…"

James se levantó de la silla y Lily se quedó paralizada. No sabía que decir.

-"¡YO TE AMO, JAMES!"- le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. 

Lily sintió que sus mejillas eran rozadas por unas lágrimas que no tenían explicación. Su mejilla izquierda le comenzó a arder. No tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué entonces le tenía que suceder eso a ella?

Lily se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a un espejo que había pegado en la pared. A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas otra vez viéndose al espejo. Toda su cara estaba rasgada. Tenía una herida en la mejilla izquierda. Se puso las manos en la boca como asombro. 

-¡POR QUE…!- Gritó desesperada Lily –"¡…ESTO ME TIENE QUE PASAR SÓLO A MI!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**¡HOLA!**

La parte en que Sirius casi besa a Lily, es sacada de mi rabia y enojo, de un capitulo de **ESCALFLOWNE. Hitomie y ****Van estan apunto de darse un beso, y… ¡Hitomie lo abraza! Casi le pego a la pantalla.**

**¡¡NO ME MATEN POR QUE A MI ME GUSTA LA PAREJA DE LILY Y JAMES!!**

Si… Si sé que me están mirando con odio… ¿O No Cata? ¿O No JeRu? Jeje… Sólo soy fiel a los fic's de "traiciones" pero creo que en verdad a Lily le gusta Sirius… ¿O es al revés? Yo no tengo idea como ellos van a salir de ¡esta!

Reviews del "Chapter Six":

****

**Giovanna: **Hi Giovanna.  Você não sabe para falar o espanhol?  Então, eu fá-lo-ei no português.  Obrigado muito muito sobre sua review, e você não se preocupa, você pode escrever-me no português, de modo que eu a compreenda, ok?  Bom, eu espero que você seja muito bom.

**JeRu: **¡He ahí respondida tu primera pregunta! Jaja… En MSN, me encanta usar el programa más especial que yo he visto… El de las cuatro ventanas que dicen "ACABA DE INICIAR SECIÓN" XD! Me gusto que te haya gustado ese capitulo! Ojalá que este también te guste. A propósito, escuchaste la canción **Bring me to life ** de Evanscense? A mi me gusta bastante. ¿Tienes un amigo que es amigo de la Cata? ¡Bacán! ¡Yo tengo una compañera que el tío es el director! ¿Eres buena cantando? Yo, la verdad que no mucho, pero si tuviera talento, sería mi mayor pasión,  Me alegro por tu noticia. Y gracias por el comentario!

**Melianay**: Jaja… Si! Bueno, creo que si. Es que me gustan los fics de traiciones, pero alguna vez, James, Celine, Sirius y Lily se darán cuenta de que todos deben madurar, yo creo eso. Y algún día en este fic… Ok! ¡NO ME ADELANTO!

**Kitty: ¡¡**Tus reviews son extremadamente cortos!! Y ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Padme: ¡**Valla! Jajaja Hola! Es raro ver un "te está quedando muy bien" de una persona que, ¡tiene un fic que a mi me encanta! Jaja… ¡Gracias! No sé como tengo tanta imaginación… Y cuando tengo esos bloqueos… ¡No lo creo! Bueno, ¡gracias por tu gran comentario! La verdad… es que actualizo… Por que me vienen ideas muy rápido a la cabeza en todas partes, en mis clases de filosofía especialmente, y ¿por qué no tendré un computador en ese momento?

**Marina De Potter: ¡**Hola! Bueno… Gracias por tu review! ¿Te gustó esa parte? Me han llegado reviews iguales… por eso decidí meter más a fondo a Sirius… Lo pensaba hacer con Remus, pero dadas las circunstancias, prefiero así. Yo soy de Chile. 

**Malkavian Kirie Croiff:** ¡Jaja…! ¡Hola! ¡Espero que sigas pronto tu fic! La verdad es que me encanta. De lo que hablamos en mis reviews, es de un programa que se llama "**Protagonistas De La Fama"** que en el verano tuvo mucha "audiencia", era un reality show. Es que había una inmensa polémica, al principio no lo veía pero después lo comencé a ver… Bueno, gracias por tu review!

**Joyce Granger**: ¡Hola! ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!! Bueno… a mi me hubiera encantado estar en el lugar de Lily, pero… Ok, dejémoslo así, jaja! Bueno. Yo quiero ver **El Pianista **por que ya sé más o menos de lo que se trata. De alguna manera u otra, esas películas me afectan mucho. **"La vida es bella" **me afectó bastante, pero me han dicho que el pianista el peor aún. Yo quiero ir a ver Daredevil. Pero fui a ver **En la oscuridad de la noche **y aunque me habían dicho que era mala, ¡Yo, particularmente, ¡grité en toda la película! Es que voy bastante el cine (Siempre al "Cine Hoyts La Reina" de Santiago) así que si quieres encontrarme, puedes ir allí, jaja, paso dos días de la semana allí ¡mas o menos! 

Yo me debo ir… Lo siento muchísimo…

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Klaudi~Wri.

Si, ¡ya sé que son kilométricos!


	8. Chapter Eight: 'Memories'

**Aviso: Yo nunca dije que esto terminará alguna vez con Lily y Sirius. A mi me gusta la pareja de Lily y James, así que no se adelanten demasiado. **

*******

**¿Quién Eres? ¿De dónde vienes?**

_By: Klaudi~Wri._

~´^Chapter Eight^´~

* * * 

_Yo pienso en ti… Y aun no vienes a mí… Yo sufro por ti, y aun estás así. Te busco sin una salida y lo único que me das es una caída. ¿Por qué me haces sufrir, si yo lo único que no quiero es verte partir?_

Lily esa mañana se levantó feliz, pero sin olvidar que en su cara tenía aún la cicatriz y que se arriesgaba a que la molestaran todo el día. Sabía que ese día se podría ir de la enfermería, y estaba feliz, particularmente nadie venía a verla. En el día anterior, Celine fue a donde Lily y le preguntó como se encontraba, pero al rato se fue, sin decirle nada a Lily, por que se había dormido. Ese día sería sábado. Recordó lo de la invitación de James y se entristeció, pues seguramente no la quería ver. 

-"¿Cómo has amanecido?"- le preguntó la enfermera Pomfrey y Lily se sorprendió.

-"Bien… Creo"- le dijo no muy segura.

-"Entonces te puedes ir a la hora que quieras"- le dijo muy segura.-"Yo creo que antes de la hora de las una de la tarde puedes irte si lo deseas".

-"Bien… Gracias"- le dijo Lily sonriéndole.-"Me iré en unos veinte minutos, si es que puedo".

La enfermera Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza y dejó a Lily sola en la cama. Lily se dedicó los primeros quince minutos a pensar en la cadena que tenía en la mano. La miró detenidamente, y en una parte decía "L.Y.A". A Lily le vinieron recuerdos muy rápidos, no los pudo captar, imágenes muy rápidas. Y le empezó a doler la cabeza. Decidió dejar la cadena para después y ahora pensar en sus sentimientos.

Era difícil, para Lily, pensar en aquellos sentimientos. Ella sabía que estaba enamorada de James, pero… Sirius… ¿por qué se le aparecía tanto en sus pensamientos?

Lily se levantó de la cama y se decidió a cambiar de ropa. Se puso su túnica, sus zapatos, no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo pensaba en James.

-"Disculpe…"- le dijo a la enfermera Pomfrey-"Creo que ya me voy".

-"De acuerdo"- le dijo la enfermera sin más que decir, abriéndole la puerta. -"Adiós".

Lily salió de la enfermería y se fue caminando por los pasillos hacia la sala común. Miraba todo con otros ojos, como si no reconociera nada. No vio a muchas personas conocidas. Adelante y atrás suyo habían unos cuantos chicos, pero no eran de Gryffindor. Lily estaba caminando sola y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho James el día anterior. 

Lily estaba pensando tanto en sus sentimientos que casi choca contra una muralla. Después de dar muchas vueltas buscando la torre de Gryffindor, ésta la encontró, y felizmente entró en ella. Sin embargo no había nadie allí, lo que a Lily le preocupó un poco. Se sentó al frente de la chimenea, que estaba prendida. Lily no tuvo más que ver las llamas fijas en el fuego. Aunque no lo pareciera, era bastante agradable. No podía negarlo. Estaba recordando el primer día en que conoció a Celine. Y que no había cumplido su pacto. Por eso seguramente estaba Celine aquél día tan triste. La promesa se había roto. La promesa que hicieron al conocerse aquél día. 

----------- "_Inicio de Flash Back"---------------_

_Una niña, de tan solo 11 años, de ojos esmeraldas y cabello rojizo se encontraba en aquél vagón solitario. No había nadie allí, sólo Lily y sus cosas tiradas por todas partes. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en su brazo viendo la vista que producía el tren. Sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta del vagón. _

_Lily abrió la puerta para ver quien era. Aún no conocía a nadie. Se encontró con una niña, al parecer de su misma edad, de cabello negro y sus ojos extrañamente negros. Lily por alguna razón se quedó impresionada._

_-"Disculpa… ¿Puedo irme aquí?"- le preguntó la chica notando que Lily la veía._

_-"Si, claro"- le dijo con timidez. Era bastante tímida. _

_-"Oh! Gracias, pero no me mires así... No soy un monstruo… Al menos eso creo"- le dijo con una sonrisa la chica, sentándose y cerrando la puerta del vagón. –"¡Pero aún no me he presentado! ¡Qué descortés! Mi nombre es Celine Dalionie."_

_-"Lilian Evans… Pero mejor dime Lily"- le dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Al parecer tendría una nueva amiga. _

_-"Mucho gusto Lily… ¿Estás nerviosa?"- le preguntó._

_-"Creo… Que sí."- le dijo Lily nerviosa. _

_-"¡Pues quien no! Imaginate!"_

_-"Bueno…"_

_Lily se quedó la gran parte del camino conversando con Celine. Se dio cuenta que estaba media loca, pero en una parte tenía mucha simpatía. Celine se pasó casi todo el tiempo peinándose con su peineta, cosa que no toleró mucho Lily, pero sabía que cada persona era distinta. Mientras se peinaba Celine, Lily se dio cuenta que esta le daba muchísima importancia a los chicos, y como no, pero se pasó cada minuto hablando de ellos. _

_-"¡Valla!"- exclamó Lily sorprendida._

_-"¿Qué ocurre?"- le preguntó Celine._

_-"Es que… Le das demasiada importancia a los chicos."- Le dijo Lily sorprendida._

_-"¿Y?"_

_-"Pues es que me sorprende, sólo tenemos 11 años"_

_-"Pero hay que preocuparse desde ya, Lily querida, ¿acaso quieres quedarte soltera cuando salgamos de Hogwarts?"_

_-"Pero si vamos a entrar hoy!"_

_-"¡Si, y ya se nos hizo tarde! ¡Cada minuto que pasa es un desperdicio!"_

_Lily miró extrañada a Celine, y no sabía que decir._

_-"Yo no me preocupo tanto por ellos…"- le dijo Lily impactada._

_-"Eso aún es bueno… Por eso quiero hacer un pacto contigo."_

_-"¿Conmigo?"_

_-"Si, una promesa de ambas…"_

_-"¿Cúal?"_

_-"Que nunca… Jamás, mientras estemos en Hogwarts paliaremos por un chico."_

_-"Me parece razonable."_

_-"¿Sabes? Me has impresionado, eres muy inteligente para tener 11 años… ¿Seguro que no tienes más?"_

_-"¿Qué? No"- rió Lily en forma de agradecimiento._

_-"¿Entonces… que opinas?"_

_-"De acuerdo"- le dijo Lily dándole su mano derecha y Celine la estrechó. Tenían un pacto, y sabía que no lo podía romper. Y nunca lo haría… Nunca._

_------------------------- Fin del "Flash Back"--------------------------------_

-"Yo también lo recuerdo"- dijo una voz atrás de Lily. Lily se impresionó tanto que saltó de miedo. 

-"¿Qué recuerdas, Celine?"- le preguntó Lily nerviosa.

-"Lo del pacto, por supuesto."- le dijo con tranquilidad sentándose al lado de Lily.-"Yo sabía que yo te había impresionado, pero nunca tanto."

-"¿Y como… Como… Escuchaste…?"

-"He estado atrás del sillón desde que empezaste a contarlo en voz alta."- le dijo riéndose.

-"¿QUÉ?"- le preguntó impactada Lily, no podía creerlo.

-"Lo has dicho todo en voz alta."

Lily se avergonzó un poco. Celine era su mejor amiga… Pero ya no podría estar nunca más pensando algo, pues no sabría si alguien la estuviera escuchando.

-"Lo siento"- le dijo Lily a Celine, y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-"No, perdóname a mi. No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida cuando pequeña."

-"Pero teníamos un pacto."- le dijo Lily algo triste.

-"Pues olvídate de eso. No es necesario que todo lo que digamos tengamos que recordarlo".

Lily se acercó a Celine y la abrazó de forma amistosa. 

-"Gracia Celine… Creo que tu fuiste la primera verdadera amiga que tuve."

-"Pues yo tampoco tenía amigas."

-"Si… Es bueno que nos hayamos conocido."

-"Si… sólo una cosa. Una pequeña pregunta."- le dijo Celine pensativa.

-"¿Cuál?"- le preguntó Lily pensando en qué sería lo que le preguntaría.

-"Por que… ¿Por qué tienes esa marca en el rostro?"- le preguntó Celine indicándole con el dedo la parte de la cicatriz.

-"No lo sé."

Celine miró su reloj y se impresionó mucho. Tomó a Lily del brazo y juntas comenzaron a correr, aunque Lily no sabía a donde se dirigían. Entre que corrían y que a Lily le faltaba el aire, le gritó:

-"Celine! ¿A dónde vamos?"

-"Lily!"- le gritó emocionada aumentando la velocidad de su trote –"Ahora debemos ir a Hogsmeade! Y tu debes ir con James."

Lily lo recordó, y mientras corría, se acordó que quizás lo que viviría en algunos minutos más no sería lo más agradable del mundo. Se apenó un poco.  Tendría que soportar a James, y no quería que discutieran, ella lo amaba, pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

_Cada vez que veo tus ojos para mi es un empezar, y cada vez que ríes, no sé cuando terminará. No quiero volver a comenzar, esto es bastante agradable para hacerlo regresar_

* * * 

Un error que cometí, no muy grande pero, para todos, era ESCAFLOWNE, no escaLflowne… jejej… Ya sé que algunos cuantos fans me querían matar después de eso!. 

* *

**¡Hi! **Bueno… En este capítulo no pasó nada muy interesante. Pero en el próximo, Lily tendrá que volver a enfrentarse a James… ¿Cómo va a salir todo?

Me han dicho que actualizo demasiado rápido, es que la emoción de ver mi fic con muchos capítulos me gana y no lo puedo evitar!. Jeje…

Reviews del "chapter seven":

**Melianay: **Hola! Jaja… Ni yo sé lo que era esa voz… Jaja… Ponto se me ocurrirá algo. No te preocupes, es que yo aún no he dicho lo que es… Así que, si se te ocurre alguna idea, me la mandas por review… Jajaja… Vale, estamos bien. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. 

**Padme: **¡Me entretuve mucho leyendo tu review, especialmente por que casi todos los anime que nombraste los vi enteros! Siii esa escena de Escaflowne es muy buena! Sin duda, la que más me gusta es la del capítulo 26… Cuando Hitomi estaba aún en el  Imperio de Zaibach, Van viene volando y abraza a Hitomi… Esta hermoso!! Jajaja… No se si comprendiste la parte que dije, así que… . Es una serie de imágenes de ese capitulo (que a mi me encanta!). Bueno… tan bien, a mi me encantó de CCS (creo que es otra serie que me ha fascinado) El final… Lo que me dio muchísima rabia fue que en el anime, nunca Sakura le dice a Shaoran lo que siente, y yo estaba que le pegaba a la pantalla!.  Bueno… muchas gracias por tu review Padme! Y te advierto… que si no sigues con **Ella Es Así **tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa. XD.

**JeRu: **Jajajjaja! Bueno… Muchas gracias por tu review JeRu! ¿Y te cae mal la Hitomi? A mi sólo me da rabia… Como que a última hora se da cuenta la tonta de que le gusta Van, después de casi toda la serie!. Que trauma. Me vas a tener que dar alguno de esos fan Art.! Bueno… Gracias JeRu!

**Kirie Croiff: **No me digas que ahora vas con Lily! Jajaja… Gravaste Escaflowne? Yo siempre lo digo: _Es uno de los mejores animes que he visto_. Y ese capítulo que nombras, es exactamente el que me encanta!, pero como no… Mi favorito siempre será este:  
. Ese capitulo para mi fue el mejor de todos (y bueno, cuando regresa definitivamente a la tierra Hitomi en la serie). No he podido ver la película! Que trauma!.

**Hermione 73: **Alto… Alto… ALTO!! **¿Quién TE DIJO QUE ESTO TERMINARIA CON SIRIUS Y LILY? PUES,** YO ME SIGO A LAS REGLAS!! Jajaja…. Por que sé que Lily se terminará casando con James, así que no adelantemos muchas cosas… QUE NI SABES LO QUE OCURRIRÁ! XD, YO PIENSO TENER MINIMO UNOS 20 CAPITULOS, Y RECIEN TENEMOS 8. ASI QUE CALMA, **TODO **PUEDE PASAR EN ESTE FIC.

**Joyce Granger: **Estoy contigo… Pues no sé como Lily tiene tanta suerte… Seguramente escribí esto como el sueño que siempre quise tener, y que nunca lograré de conseguir XDD. Bueno, lo de la cara rasgada, si, lo explicaré a medida que pase el fic… Ya dije a Hermione 73, y te lo digo a ti también: Pienso tener, al menos, 20 capítulos, por lo mínimo. Jeje… ¿Vives en la Dehesa? Uuuuhhh… que lejos! Yo vivo en ñuñoa y ese cine es el que me queda más cerca de mí. Es muy bueno por que ese cine tiene todas las películas que salen. Para ver Harry Potter, fui a parar a ese cine el mismo día de estreno a la primera hora (Ósea, imagínate, fui una de las primeras personas públicas en verla! Ajaja). No te creo!! TODA LA SEMANA FERIADA!! QUE SORTUDA!!!!! ¿En que colegio vas?... Bueno… Eres una sortuda!! Jajaja… Uh, traté de hacer esto más largo, pero actualizo súper rápido yo, así que no te preocupes. En el próximo capitulo, Lily tiene que ir a Hogsmeade! Estoy que me corto por escribirlo, pero… Bueno, me han dicho que me relaje con esto de las actualizaciones… Que las hago muy rápido… Incluso, esto te lo escribí el Viernes pasado jaja!

**Chichita **: Mira que me divertí muchísimo viendo tu review!. Y yo también te contestaré por puntos.

1- Que bueno que seas de Chile!! Cada vez somos más!.

2- Aun no entiendo por que la gente no comprende, lo siento, pero creo que todos ustedes se estan adelantando demasiado, creen que esto terminará en un S/L? NO! Bueno… Jajaja… Ok, no se adelanten demasiado! Es que me gustan los fics de traiciones.

3- Jajajjaja…

4- ¿Cuaticos? OOOOOoooooHHHHHHHHH jajajjaja… Es que trato de escribir perfecto, por que no solamente compatriotas leen mi fic. Una brasilera me escribió, y seguro que si escribiera como hablo, no me hubiera entendido NADA!

5- ¿Te gustan las canciones que dije? *Klaudi se emociona* Jajajjaja!

6- ¿En qué colegio vas?

7- Pues yo también! Y quien no! Sólo es Lily la que desaprovecha la ocasión.,.. Jajaja…

Bueno, creo que aquí terminé con tu respuesta que fue más o menos una de las más largas y completas que he hecho! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!!

**Hermione Weasley: **Muchas Gracias Hermione! Bueno, sí, me basé en **el mundo de Sofía,** como una vez se lo dije a Malkavian Kirie Croiff (Oye, tu, Kirie! Me aprendí tu nombre!) Y no te preocupes, no me enojo por casi nada, así que la pregunta no me dolió respondértela, mas bien fue un gusto!!

**Kari Radcliffe: **¡Muchas Gracias! Y te respondo la duda: No, no ha terminado aun con Lily, es solo que estan en una "pelea", yo creo que todas las parejas tienen peleas, por lo menos en esta no han terminado! Pero, si es que llegan a terminar… Aun no lo sé!! Jaja. Gracias por tu review!

Y con esto… Bueno, sólo les digo:

_Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Estoy muy feliz de que la gente la lea… Por que significa un gran orgullo para mi misma… Y también estoy orgullosa de mi capacidad para hacer rimas! Jaja… Muchas gracias por los 40 reviews. Y si quieres agregarme a Messenger, háganlo, solo busquen la dirección en mi perfil. _

Ahh y me sentí sumamente orgullosa cuando vi que Cata y Malkavian Kirie Croiff en su nick tenían frases que yo utilicé en mi fic. Gracias!


	9. Chapter Nine: 'James & Lily, a problem'

****

¿Quién Eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

**__**

By: Klaudi^wri.

^Chapter Nine^

* * * 

-"¡James!"- gritó alguien que venía muy cansada y que se dejaba descansar en la puerta de las tres escobas.

El chico, con un cierto atractivo físico devolvió la mirada a la entrada, donde la chica había gritado su nombre. La chica respiraba difícilmente. Todos fijaron su vista en la pareja. 

-"Llegaste..."- se atrevió a decir James mientras Lily esperaba mayor respuesta.

-"Me ha costado. Pero he llegado, quería venir, estaba **interesada **es venir..."- dijo Lily sonriente, pero James seguía mirando el suelo.

-"Sientate."- Le dijo James acercándole la silla. 

Lily se sintió un poco extraña en esa situación. Se sentó mientras, sonriendo, contemplaba al chico que dejó pasar.

-"Yo te amo mucho"- Le dijo Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

-"Creo que es hora de que empecemos a hablar"- dijo serio James, acercándose a Lily.

Lily se preocupó un poco... 

-"Lily, no sabes cuanto te amo"- dijo James acercándose a Lily y besándola. Pero Lily se separó de él.

-"Esto no está bien. Hay algo que no concuerda..."

-"Si, quizás tu engaño..."

-"¿Qué engaño?"

-"El que me has hecho sufrir todo este tiempo..."

Cerca de tres mesas, estaba Sirius con Celine sentados, tratando de escuchar. Ni ellos podía entender lo que sus palabras decían, pero a Sirius no le importaba, se guiaba por los actos. Cuando James besó a Lily, Celine notó que los puños de Sirius estaban fuertemente apretados. 

-"No te he hecho sufrir ningún engaño"

-"Lily... Hay algo que te quería decir..."

Lily tiritaba de miedo, no quería que fuera lo que se trataba su pensamiento. James se levantó de la mesa, y se quedó intacto.

-"Lily, hemos **terminado**".

La palabra **terminado **se le repitió efusivamente varias veces en su cabeza, sin entender el significado. James se retiró de las tres escobas, y todos guardaron silencio. Nadie hablaba, y todos estaban muy atentos a como iba a reaccionar Lily.

Lily se puso las manos en la boca, y no lo pudo creer. Sus manos y sus dedos tocaron sus ojos, tratando de que no salieran lagrimas inútiles, pero no lo podía evitar. Sus lagrimas eran silenciosas, pero abundantes. Varias personas se pararon para ver a Lily, que sollozaba fuertemente. Lily sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro y que le susurraban unas palabras al oído.

-"No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré aquí..."

Lily levantó la mirada y sonrió. Sirius abrazó fuertemente a Lily en forma de consuelo. En el fondo, también tenía lastima. Quería llorar, pero era más fuerte que Lily y resistió.

-"Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa"

-"No, no te culpo a ti, todo fue **mi **culpa, desde principio no debí dejarme vivir engaño".

Sintió que otra persona más la abrazaba. Y Sirius retiró los brazos de Lily.

-"¡Nunca pensé que te fuera a pasar esto, mi querida amiga Lily!"- dijo angustiada Celine. –"Ahora si que no te dejaré! Iremos a comprar, y no le hablarás mas mientras estés así!"

-"No Celine... Estaré bien, gracias..."- le dijo Lily en forma de agradecimiento.

Celine agarró la silla que había cerca de Lily y se sentó a su izquierda. Sirius hizo lo mismo, pero en la derecha. Se quedaron conversando y comiendo el almuerzo ellos tres solamente. 

-"¿Qué le ha pasado a Remus?"- preguntó Celine de la nada, dándose cuenta de que faltaba.

-"Eh... A estado enfermo"- le mintió Sirius a Celine, y, Celine, siendo la menos ingenua del grado, se lo creyó.

-"Oh... Pobre, lo iré a ver hoy..."

-"¡Luna llena!"- exclamó Sirius de la nada asustado.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nada... Sólo... No lo veas, esta muy enfermo. Yo lo iré a ver y te diré como está"- le dijo Sirius asegurándoselo. 

__

Y así pasaron los días... 

Lily no había vuelto con James, ya casi ni se dirigían la palabra. Remus no había aparecido la ultima semana, y al parecer eso preocupaba mucho a Celine, mientras que Sirius le daba una serie de explicaciones donde se creía la mayoría. La amistad de Lily y Celine era tan buena como siempre, se separaban en muy pocas ocasiones y Celine estaba empeñada en buscarle a alguien mas a Lily. No sería difícil, Lily era bonita, inteligente y simpática, pero un poco tímida si se trataba de chicos. Parecía hacerle mucha gracia que Celine tuviera ese plan. Pero sus sentimientos no mostraban eso. Lily no había tenido encuentros más "cercanos" con Sirius últimamente. Las noches con estrellas pasaban rápido para Lily. Antes de dormirse, veía la ventana que tenía y pensaba que sería mucho más feliz siendo una linda estrella en todo el gran universo, que vivir todo lo que tenía que vivir. Lloraba antes de dormir. Seguía amando a James. Últimamente Lily había tenido muchas pesadillas, quizás por que creía que pensar antes de dormirse, en sus problemas, sería lo mejor. Sirius, interiormente, cuando veía a Lily con Celine se volvía loco... Sentía ganas de abrazarla, besarla y no soltarla jamás... Pero debía ser fuerte, tenía que resistir. Hablando de merodeadores, James, Sirius y Peter estaban tan bien como siempre, Sirius tenía un cierto remordimiento con James que él, no podía apreciar. 

Un día Viernes, Sirius encontró a Lily sentada en el sillón al frente de la chimenea, haciendo sus deberes. Sus manos temblaron y se sentía inseguro de lo que iba a hacer. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Lily se volteó hacia donde estaba Sirius. Sonrió dulcemente.

-"Hola Sirius"- le dijo Lily amablemente. Y el se quedó pasmado. –"Veo que no puedes hablar... Siéntate."

Sirius caminó hasta el sillón, mientras escondía una carta tras su brazo.

-"Toma asiento Sirius"- volvió a repetir Lily. Y ahí si que se sentó, algo avergonzado,

-"Hola Lily"- le dijo Sirius sonriendo nerviosamente.

-"¿Qué te trae por acá, Sirius?"- le preguntó Lily, y vio que en su mano traía una carta. Sonrió por tercera vez un poco.

-"¿Para quién es esa carta Sirius? ¿Para tu novia?"- preguntó riendo Lily, en broma, y parecía que no le había echo mucha gracia.

-"Lamentablemente no tengo novia, y si tuviera no sería para ella..."

-"¿Y entonces, para quién es?"- preguntó Lily algo curiosa. Tenía deseos de leer la carta, y en su rostro se dibujo una risa y una ternura que ni Sirius soportaba. 

__

Era tan hermosa...

Sirius, muy avergonzado le pasó con una mano la carta a Lily, y esta se impresionó.

-"¿Es para mí?"- le preguntó Lily y Sirius asintió con la cabeza. –"¡Qué emoción! La voy a leer ahora...".

Sirius se puso más nervioso aún... La leería ahora, enfrente de él. Sirius empezó a notar todo lo que hacía. Lily abrió cuidadosamente el sobre, y sacó rápidamente la carta. Comenzó a leer. Las primeras partes de la carta, a Lily le hicieron reír y luego se sintió muy bien. Pero...

-"¿Esto es lo que en verdad sientes?"- preguntó Lily al terminar la carta. 

-"Pues... si..."

Lily suspiró fuertemente.

-"Lo suponía... Pero debes saber, que yo aún estoy enamorada de James..."

Sirius sintió que sus manos se apretaban fuertemente detrás del sillón. No se sentía muy bien.

-"Por esa razón no podemos estar juntos... Aunque yo haya terminado con James."

El rostro de Sirius ardía de rabia... De tristeza... De desilusión.

-"No quiero perder tu amistad Sirius..."

__

Ni yo la de ella...

-"Si todo hubiera sido distinto... Si me lo hubieras dicho antes... Yo... Bueno, quizás... No sé... También me sentí confusa este tiempo."

__

No debo llorar... No puedo.

-"Lo siento, Sirius."

Sirius no tenía palabras para ese momento. Se levantó del sillón, sin moverse. El cabello le cubría los ojos, Lily estaba de verdad preocupada. Se levantó del sillón y abrazó a Sirius. Lily lloró un poco y Sirius la abrazó fuertemente. Le susurró al oído.

-"Me costará mucho olvidarte..."

-"No dejes de ser mi amigo, por favor..."

Lily abrazó aún más fuertemente a Sirius. Ahora lloraba fuertemente, como si cada lagrima significara todo lo que sentía que Sirius no le correspondiera. 

Lily no pudo sentir, en ese momento, que Sirius, al otro lado, en su espalda, también lloraba. 

_Me costará años aprender a olvidarte, pero espero yo no hacerte el daño de lastimarte..."_

* * *~* * * 

****

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti,  
Ni que le digo yo a este corazón...  
Si tu te has ido todo lo perdí,  
Cómo olvidarte si todo acabó.  
Como olvidarte, si nunca aprendí...

* * *~* * *

__

* * * 

¡Que tal este capitulo! Me gustó harto a mí! Gracias **k-ta **y **Mivi **por ayudarme con la idea... Si no hubiera sido por ustedes ayer... ¡No hubiera subido esto hoy! Me demoré bastante tiempo en subirlo, en verdad, pido disculpas. No me gustaría decirlo públicamente pero, esta semana estuve muy ocupada (y triste) y la verdad es que se me olvidó escribir este capitulo... Tuve una muerte cercana y me llegó muy a fondo, por eso no escribí estos días...

****

**Recomendaciones**  


Ella Es Así- Padme (_soy una gran fanática de este fic)_  


El Treceabo poder- Malkavian Kirie Croiff (_100% talento literario. Muy bueno, se los recomiendo mucho)_

The Boy Who Loved Lily (**traducción)- **Myrtle. (_Muy buena traducción y muy linda la historia)_

Lily Quest- Malkavian Kirie Croiff (_Otra traducción, y muy buena.)_

Yo siempre estaré contigo- Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked (_Muy muy muy bueno... No tiene muy buena ortografía pero es lo de menos. Tiene mucha imaginación)._

  
* * *   
  
"¡**Reviews del "Chapter Eigth"**!"

****

Joyce Granger: Leer tus Reviews me encanta... Son largos, entretenidos y ¡me emocionan! Snif... jajaja. Si... Celine "la amiga perfecta"... Jaja... ¿Te gustó este capítulo? Ehm... mejor ni pregunto. No conozco ese colegio, pero me parecería bueno ir allá! ¿Enseñan Hebreo? (mi pregunta ¬¬ lo siento) jajaja... Yo voy en el "The Angel's School"... Bueno no me quejo, fui un día de la semana esta semana... Pero no fue por feriados, fueron mas, razones funerales... Si! Fui con una amiga (**K-Ta ¬¬) **a ver la Peli de Hp! Y las compré cuando recién salieron a la venta! Jaja... Yo también quiero ver X-Men! Y ya se estrenó! Mi favorito por supuesto es Cyclope. ¡Como no! Bye...

****

Padme: La primera parte de tu review no la entendí mucho... Me han hecho sufrir a tal punto que...! Tuve que hacer esto en el capitulo!... He visitado tu blog, esta buenisimo! Te felicito. Y lo siento no escribirte mayormente pero... Estoy media apurada... Te felicito por tu blog! Y sigue con tu fic! Jaja...

****

Hermione 73: Vale, vale XD Tengo 13 años, ¿Y tú? Jeje...

****

JeRu: ¡JeRu! Derecho de autor, por favor! Jajaja... Toma las frases no más, son bonitas... se me ocurren de repente... Bueno... en este si salió Sirius, y fue toda una mansa cosa! La que hice... ahora estoy ideando el próximo chap... Ojalá te haya gustado este! 

****

Malkavian Kirie Croiff: Listo! Te tengo en MSN! Nunca había escuchado un apellido así... Me gusta! Y si, me emociono un "pokito" por escribir... Jejeje... XD! Que estés bien.

****

Melianay: ¡Te pillaron! Me ha pasado muchas muchas veces! Aveces escribo mails de 20 hojas y... ¬¬ me cachan al tiro... Que injusticia! Oh... no! Las líneas en cursivas son rimas inventadas por mi! Yo las invento de mi propia mente! Y no se que canción te refieres... Hablo de muchas... O_o pero... Las líneas en cursiva, son, inventadas por **mi! **Están tan buenas como para canciones? Jaja... Bueno... Aquí el 60% está preocupada de los chicos desde los 11 u 12 mas o menos, pero el 40% restante, le da lo mismo, espera vivir su vida normal y corriente. No te niego, al principio pertenecí al grupo de las 60%, pero me rompieron el corazón tan fuerte, tan fuertemente, después de tres meses, que me cambie al 40%... Sin antes terminar una relación inútil. Bueno, como vez, ahora estoy feliz. La primera vez que me enamoré fuertemente fue a los 12 años... Y? Osea, ¡El año pasado! Y bueno, está bien. Jaja... Bueno... ya te moriste! Imaginate lo que paso! Que fuerte! Fue algo parecido lo que me pasó a mi... Ouch... Mejor no sigo hablando o lloro, jejeje... Bye!

****

K-Ta: Hoolllaaaaa mi "LINDA" y "HERMOSA" amiga... (No si me caes bien jaja) Igual seguí esto en tu casa, y leiste todo lo que llevo! Pero... cambié unas "cositas" XD! Seguramente querrás saber lo que viene verdad?? Bueno... Ahí veré. Jeje. Y... ya te decidiste por el regalo? Bueno, Bye!!

****

Que lo pasen bien! No coman paleta payaso!! (TRAUMA INFANTIL**) xD!! CUIDENSE!! Y...**

**MANDEN REVIEWS, SON GRATIS Y HACEN SENTIR BIEN A LA AUTORA**

Klaudi~Wri.


	10. Chapter Ten: 'Catherine Steding'

**_¿Quién Eres? ¿De dónde Eres?_**

****

_By: Klaudi~Wri._

^Chapter Teen^

* *

Lily despertó aquél día con un extraño sentimiento en su mente. Raramente, estaba vestida. Y en su mano tenía una rosa blanca, sin espinas. ¿Había dormido todo el día con aquella rosa? ¿Y por qué no se acordaba de lo que había echo al día anterior? Lily sintió unos pasos corriendo.

Alguien abrió la puerta, y por la forma en que la cerraba se dio cuenta de que era Celine. Y efectivamente, abrió las cortinas y se encontraba ella.

-"¿Por qué tanta prisa, Celine?"- preguntó Lily guardando la rosa en su cajón. 

-"¡No sabes! ¡Hoy llega la alumna de intercambio! Todo el mundo lo sabe desde ayer…"

-"¿Y por qué no nosotras?"

-"Porque nunca vimos el tablón de anuncios. Legalmente tendría que ser sorteada por el sombrero seleccionador, pero ya Larrianie se fue de intercambio y llegará esta nueva compañera."

Lily se emocionó un poco. Se dio cuenta de que quizás podría tener una nueva amiga. Además, Larrianie ya no estaba allí. Eso era otra alegría.

-"¡Lily, vístete, y vamos a conocerla!"- le dijo emocionada Celine y la dejo sola en sus cortinas, mientras ella murmuraba con emoción "Una nueva alumna! Una nueva alumna a Gryffindor!"

Lily tenía deseos de conocerla. Sería agradable tener una nueva amiga. Se iba a sacar los zapatos cuando se acordó que ya estaba vestida. 

-"Vamos Celine, no me había fijado de que ya estoy vestida…"- le dijo riéndose.

-"Vamos!"

Lily corrió rápidamente para ir a la entrada de Hogwarts con Celine, que también corría con gran emoción. 

* * * 

-"Señoritas…"- dijo la profesora Mc Gonnagall señalando a Lily y a Celine, que acababan de llegar a la puerta. 

Celine y Lily se preguntaban que querría la profesora Mc Gonnagall. Celine le hizo una seña a Lily para que se acercaran a ella, y ambas avanzaron.

-"Ustedes serán las encargadas de guiar a la Srta. Ella seguramente se sentirá un poco mal… Por que ha dejado a su familia por mucho tiempo. Ojala que la puedan acoger y… Ayúdenla a estudiar y a aprenderse el sistema de Hogwarts…"- les dijo.

Celine dio un grito de emoción y apretó el brazo de Lily, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza. La profesora Mc Gonnagall se alejó de las chicas, pero antes les dijo: "Ustedes se quedarán aquí para esperar a la alumna."  
  


En menos de dos minutos, las puertas se abrieron y una chica con maletas se acercó al vestíbulo. Venía cargada de muchas cosas y Lily pudo advertir que se estaba casi ahogando, así que la trató de ayudar lo más que pudo. Ni si quiera la saludaron ni Celine ni Lily, sólo le ayudaron a tomar las cosas y a dejarla un poco más liberada. 

* * * *  
  


Celine, Lily y la chica nueva estuvieron caminando bastante tiempo para llegar al  dormitorio. En especial por que los alumnos, empezaban a murmurar cosas sobre la nueva alumna. Lily escuchó varias cosas… Como "**Mira a la alumna nueva…**" o cosas así… Pasaron por la sala común y el club de fans de James estaba llorando… Si eso fue lo que vio Lily, por que no le quedó muy claro si reían o lloraban. También estaba Sirius mirando la ventana, pero Lily desvió su mirada.  
  
"_Seguramente lloran por Larrianie…" ­_– le dijo Celine a Lily indicándolas, y Lily le respondió que ella estaba casi saltando de alegría. Cuando llegaron, Celine cerró la puerta.   
  


-"Qué emoción haber llegado hasta aquí"- dijo la alumna nueva. Lily se acordó que ni si quiera le habían preguntado su nombre. 

-"¿De dónde vienes?"- preguntó Celine sonriendo.

-"De Estados Unidos."- respondió la alumna.

Lily estiró su mano.

-"Yo soy Lilian Evans, pero me gusta que me digan Lily. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?"

-"Catherine".

-"Yo soy Celine… Celine Dalionie."- le dijo Celine saludando a Catherine. –"¿Catherine… Cuánto más?"

-"Steding."- dijo audazmente sonriendo. 

Catherine Steding era alta, de peso normal y cabello hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, de negro oscuro, más o menos ondulado. Sus lindos ojos eran color castaños almendrados, y miraba toda la habitación, como si tuviera que examinarla por completo.

-"Mira… Esta es mi cama, esa es la de Celine y esa es la tuya. No te preocupes, te guiaremos bien."- le dijo Lily sonriendo.

-"Gracias"- dijo simplemente Catherine. Parecía que no tenía la capacidad de reír, o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que se llevó Celine de Catherine al primer momento.

Celine caminó hacia una ventana y se quedó mirándola. Algo le pasaba. 

-"¿Cómo te podemos llamar?"- le preguntó Lily tratando de cambiar la atención de Catherine.

-"Mm… No lo sé, siempre me han llamado Catherine. Quizás… Cherry o… Cathy."

Celine volvió a mirar. 

-"Y a ustedes… ¿Cómo las llamo?"- preguntó Catherine teniendo un poco mas de confianza.

-"A mi me llamas Lily, recuérdalo.". – le dijo segura. Y se quedó pensando en algo un momento. Catherine vio a Lily y sonrió en un momento. Y algo se le vino a la mente…

-"Escuchenme, ¿Quién era ese chico, que estaba en la sala común?"- dijo sonriendo.

-"¡Aprende rápido!"- exclamó Celine impresionada.

Lily volvió la vista hacia las chicas.

-"Era Sirius… Sirius Black."- dijo un poco decepcionada Lily.

De alguna u otra manera, Catherine lograba adivinar el pensamiento de Lily, o por lo menos a Celine le daba esa impresión.

-"Me parece agradable…"

-"Lo es."- dijo Celine completando su frase.

-"No…"- dijo Lily.

Celine se sobresaltó y miró a Lily. Esta miraba el piso. Catherine miraba con interés.

-"No me va a volver a ama…. Que diga, a hablar nunca más".- dijo tristemente.

-"¡Pero por supuesto que si, Lily! Que idiotez es esa… Black no hablándole a Evans, tendría que verlo para creerlo"- dijo Celine segura, cruzándose se brazos.

-"…no te correspondió…"- dijo levemente Catherine a Lily, y   esta se asustó. Celine se preguntó si era verdad lo que decía… No podía…

-"¡No! No es eso… Bueno, no le den importancia…"

Catherine sonrió, y Celine volvió hacía la ventana. Catherine comenzó a abrir sus maletas y baúles y ordenó su ropa. Lily volvió la vista a algo que no había notado. ¡Habían miles de cartas encima de su cama! Lily se tiró encima de ellas tratando de disimularlas, para que ni Catherine ni Celine pudieran notarlas. 

-"¿Qué se hace hoy?"- preguntó Catherine, viendo la ventana. Luego observó un poco a Lily y luego envió la vista a Celine.

-"Te mostraré el colegio Catherine. Vamos."- le dijo Celine levantándose.

-"¡Si! Váyanse!"- dijo Lily emocionada. Ya no tendría que esconder las cartas. Le molestaban mucho las puntas de los sobres.

Celine se mostró sorprendida por lo que había dicho Lily. Se devolvió para ver la cara de felicidad de Lily.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"- le preguntó algo sentida. 

-"Nada, nada. Enséñale a Catherine el colegio. Yo bajaré después."- dijo Lily arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. Se puso las manos en la espalda pare evitar los sobres.

Celine suspiró y Catherine se levantó, para que luego las dos pasaran la puerta. 

Lily suspiró fuertemente y quitó de su espalda las cartas. Empezó a contarlas. Una por una.

-"4…5…6…"

Lily llegó a la conclusión de que eran 6 cartas. Y empezó a abrir una a una. No… Mejor lo hacía de otra forma. No… Mejor abriría una cada día.

Lily sacó al zar una carta, como si estuviera jugando. La abrió rápidamente. En ella salían unas letras, corridas por la tinta, como si alguien la hubiera escrito con mucha prisa. 

_"Lily Evans… ¿Creías que todo era un juego? ¿Creías que nada era real? ¿Creías que nada era posible? Lamento decirte que si… Nada es un juego, todo es real, y todo es posible. La cadena que tienes en tus manos ahora, es mucho más importante de lo que crees. Pasarán momentos de traiciones, sorpresas y mucho… Ten cuidado Lily Evans… Podrías descubrir que cada amigo quizás no es tu amigo…"_

Lily se asustó cuando leyó esto. ¿Cómo que "cada amigo quizás no es tu amigo"? ¿A que iba todo esto? 

_Si yo fuera una rosa, y las rosas lloraran sus pétalos, no me quedarían mas pétalos para llorar… Me has hecho sufrir una eternidad, ¿No puedes venir y empezarme a hablar?"_

* * * 

¡SI! Es el final del capítulo. Lo siento por hacerlos esperar ahora si tanto, es que ahora si que voy a tener que actualizar los fines de semana… Por que… He ganado ser finalista en el concurso de literatura juvenil nacional… Y no me perderé esta oportunidad. Claro… Tampoco dejaré este fic.. Catherine es la nueva alumna, y tendrá mucho que ver últimamente, en especial con "cierto" personaje. Lamentablemente, me han prohibido dar su verdadera identidad detrás de esta historia.  
**  
¡¡TENGO UN BLOG!! **Visítenlo:  
  


Reviews del "Chapter Nine".

  
**K-Ta: **Jajajjaja Ok, muchas gracias por el review... No tengo mucho que decir en realidad. Jajaja… Solo que… Bueno ya sabes. Si hay algo en "especial" que quieras decirme, dímelo en MSN o teléfono, como sea. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero así que no te hagas la santa!

**JeRu: **Es tiernísimo Sirius. Lo iba a meter en este capítulo, pero decidí dejarlo para después. Jajaja...! Ama a las pelirrojas… "yo lo soy"… Bien, veremos que pasará con este personaje lindo llamado "Sirius". Bueno Lily lloró por no corresponder a un sentimiento, como tú has dicho. Uh… mejor entonces no le dejaré reviews hasta cuando lo termine… Bueno, ella se lo pierde… Jaja. En mi opinión Celine también se parece a Susan de Ella es Así, pero solamente Susan esconde mas sus sentimientos. Bueno, voy a buscar "Leyendas de Avalon" el titulo dice que es bueno… Bueno gracias por el review!

**Padme: **Holaa! Antes que nada te digo que tu nick de Messenger no lo entiendo y me parece chistoso! Bueno.. Con respecto a lo primero, no sabía que en otros países eran tan suaves… por que en verdad aquí en Chile es como **"¿Me engañas? Pues terminamos!" **Así de rápido, y uno se queda sin palabras en la boca! Y con un montón de explicaciones. Si te entendí el review… Pero bueno, lo que yo quería decir es que… ODIO A LA RATA TRAIDORA!! Pero ok, lo haré aparecer mas… Aunque lo odie!! Bueno… En este capítulo solo agregué a Catherine, Lily y Celine. Por que es como un "anexo" a los futuros capítulos… Acuérdate que quiero hacer como 20… y mis ambiciones ya van como para 30! Ajaja… Yo ya leí "Hogwarts Gets Marrier" Aunque la traducción solamente. No sé mucho inglés.  

**Rosemary Black: **¡Qué rapido tu review! Pero... ¡¡muchas gracias!!  
  


**Malkavian Kirie Croiff: **Haber… antes de todo tenía una pregunta… Si yo pego una imagen al documento de Word, y luego le pongo HTM, y subo el capítulo, ¿Me va a salir en el capítulo? Esa era mi súper pregunta. Jeje.. Si sabía quien va a hacer de Sirius!... Con unas amigas vimos una foto donde salía horrible y gritaban que no querían ni ver… Jaja. Bueno, respondiendo tu pregunta… El italiano que yo aprendí (o el que recuerdo) fue el formal, y adiós se dice arrivederci, lo que nosotros pronunciamos (arrivevershi.) rápidamente. Ok, gracias por tu review y espero la respuesta!!

**Ces Y Viv: **Gracias por su review, pero no lo entendí mucho.. Pero gracias!

**Myrtle: **Si!! Animan mucho!! No sabía que estabas siguiendo esta historia!! Que emoción.. Jajaja… Bueno… escríbeme más! Y en verdad suben el ánimo!

**Joyce Granger: **Tan largos tus reviews!! *_* me encantan!! Uh… hebreo! No se como será… jJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA pobre profesora! Me muerooo no puede ser!! Que aliento!! Jaja… Mas que lo del feriado, ¡I HATE YOU! Quiero ir a ver X-Men II !!!!

Desesperadamente!! AMO A CYCLOPE!! Y la otra que quiero ir a ver es… *_* por supuesto, MATRIX… simplemente, ADORO a NEO. 

**Hermione 73: **No! Sólo tengo 13! Y si… me lo han dicho variadas veces, pero no… Solamente tengo 13… Una niña común y corriente de mi edad ^_^… Jajaja.. Bueno ya te tengo en Messenger… Hemos hablado algunas veces… jeje…. 

**Melianay: **Gracias por tus reviews!! Jajaja… Jajajjajajajaja reza… POR QUE TERMINEN!! (Uuuuhhh que triste… ¿y por qué? Jajaja yo soy metida… ni los conozco y ando en esto… Jajaja) Y si! Te tengo en MSN… Jeje. Sip… es su amigo. Nunca faltan los imbeciles… Pero alguna vez madurará… Jeje… ¿Alguna vez en este fic? Ehm… No lo sé! (Seguro que si Jajaja ¬¬) Y si, fue muy fuerte! ¡¡EN VERDAD ESTABA MUUUY ENAMORADO DE LILY!! (O yo lo quería así… Jajaja ¬¬) Bueno me voy. Byee!

Gracias a todos por leer, y deséenme suerte en mi concurso literario!!  
  
Klaudi~Wri…

P.D: ¿Creen que ganaré ese concurso? Yo no… ;___;


	11. Chapter Eleven: 'Returns and spys'

Para su desgracia… Ya tengo todas las parejas listas.  
  
* * * **_  
  
¿Quién Eres? ¿De dónde vienes?_**

****

_By: Klaudi~Wri._

  
*Chapter Eleven*

  
  


* * *   
  
  


Lily miró sus sobres sin poder creer lo que decían. Se quedó paralizada, como si no tuviera minutos para explicar lo que sentía. ¿Cómo qué "Cada amigo quizás no es su amigo"? ¿A que se refería eso? No había ninguna lechuza con quien mandar respuesta… Algún día las contestaría, no era tan urgente como otras cosas…

Lily miró su reloj, y decidió bajar al comedor. Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo. Se encontraría con Celine y Catherine y podría ayudar a Celine a guiar a Catherine… Salió de la habitación y emocionada comenzó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Ya había bajado… Comenzó a correr, pero no se percató de que alguien venía detrás de ella.

-"¡Eh…! ¡Evans! ¿Por qué tan rápido?"- gritó un chico que corrió a perseguirla.

-"¿Qué haces, Pettigrew? ¿No estás con tus amiguitos haciendo idioteces?"

El paró de seco.

-"No tengo idea donde están… ¿Los has visto?"- dijo algo preocupado.

-"**No"-** Dijo Lily muy decidida y comenzó a correr. Pettigrew la siguió nuevamente, había olvidado decirle algo.

-"¡Eh… Evans!"

Lily, un poco molesta, se volteó nuevamente y se detuvo. 

-"¿Ahora qué?"

-"Pues… Lo siento, Sirius te andaba buscando…"

El rostro de Lily cambió mostrando gran sorpresa. ¿Para qué la buscaría?"

-"No me importa"- dijo yéndose, aunque sabía que en el fondo, era una larga mentira.

-"¡No mientas, Evans! Buscalo…"- le dijo Pettigrew gritándole mientras Lily volvía a correr. Ignoró lo que dijo Pettigrew, siempre creía que no tenía mucha importancia….

Lily salió de la sala común y empezó a correr para buscar a Celine y Catherine. Miró nuevamente su reloj. Ya era la hora de almuerzo. 

* * *   
  
  
-"¡Lily...! ¡Te estuvimos esperando una eternidad! – decía emocionada Celine al ver que la chica pelirroja, agotada de tanto correr aparecía por el comedor –"No llegast..."  
  
-"Si... si Celine"- dijo agotada Lily interrumpiéndola. Se sentó en una silla al lado de Catherine, y le pidió que le acercara un plato. Esta se lo dio y Lily muy emocionada se lanzó con toda la comida que había.

Celina la miraba atónita. Nunca había visto a Lily así.

-"Oye, oye... Calma... No vas a morir hoy..."- le dijo Celine viendo que Lily comía a todo dar.

-"¿Te molesta?"- le preguntó enojada Lily.

-"No... no... Sólo... Yo decía..."

-"¿Tu dices sólo lo que tu cerebro puede maquinar para decir?"

Catherine miró a Lily que cortaba su pedazo de carne con tanta rabia que el cuchillo sonaba en el plato. Se tapó los oídos y trató de gritarle.

-"¡Podrias **por favor PARAR!"- le dijo y Lily se detuvo definitivamente. –"Vamos... Parece que no tuviste un día muy alegre que digamos"**

-"Si, si... Lo siento..."

-"No te preocupes, te entiendo..."- le dijo Catherine sonriéndole.

Lily y Catherine escucharon a alguien levantarse. 

-"ya me voy, coman bien... Y no te intoxiques"- dijo Celine levantándose y señalando a Lily. Ésta asintió con la cabeza. 

Lily se levantó también de su silla y Catherine la quedó mirando.

-"¿Qué acaso todos se van? Pues yo también"- dijo Catherine levantandose.

-"¡Tienes la mitad del plato aún!"

-"Que alegría comer sola..."- le dijo decidida. –"Voy contigo."- Lily la miró – "¡Que! No quiero quedarme sola comiendo aquí... Todos me ven extrañamente...."

En un cierto modo la comprendió, y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Le simpatizaba. Catherine se incorporó rápidamente a su lado.

-"¿A quien más conoces hasta ahora?"- preguntó Lily, por preguntar algo. Estaba tan vacío el corredor que se podían escuchar el sonido de los grillos.

-"Celine me presentó a un chico... Me simpatizo bastante aunque su humor no estaba muy bien... ¡Que le pasa a la gente en este país!"- dijo exclamando Catherine.

Lily rió. –"¿Quién era?"- preguntó Lily.

Catherine comenzó a recordar. Le venían a la mente los nombres mas extraños que alguien podría escuchar.

-"Ah... pues... No lo recuerdo... Ah si... Black."

-"¿Black?"

-"¡Si!"

-"Oh..."- dijo Lily un poco decepcionada. Catherine adivinó algo.

-"Lo siento... No debí decírtelo... Bueno quizás si..."- dijo Catherine.

-"No te preocupes... Ah, cuidado con esa muralla..."- advirtió Lily.

Catherine la esquivó y Lily se paró en seco. 

-"¿A dónde vamos?"- preguntó Catherine.

-"Vamos al lago..."- dijo algo insegura, pero salió a los jardines.

Lily y Catherine fueron caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts. Lily no sabía muy bien hacia donde se dirigía, de vez en cuando esquivaba piedras, pero no tenía idea dónde iba. Estaba concentrada en lo que le decía Catherine sobre su país... Sobre su escuela anterior... Sobre todo. Tenía una vida bastante normal. Por lo menos, menos normal que la de ella. No había nadie que no pudiera tener una vida tan aburrida como la de Lily. 

-"Lily, estoy media... Cansada. ¿Nos podemos sentar?"- le preguntó Catherine, y sin esperar una respuesta, se sentó en el pasto húmedo. No parecía importarle.

-"Claro..."- le respondió Lily, y tratando de imitar a Catherine se tiró al piso. No sabía que estupidez había echo, pero sintió como si se le hubiera quebrado algo.

-"No debiste haberte tirado así..."- le advirtió Catherine. – "Me enseñaron como... Oh... Que día más agotador.

-"¿Puedo preguntar algo?"

-"Lo estás haciendo."

-"¡Como sea!"

-"Si, ¿Qué?"- preguntó Lily echándose para atrás.

Catherine meditó un poco.

-"Mejor no. Te molestarás"

Lily parecía agotada. Le hizo señas, y Catherine las adivinó.

-"Esta bien... Es que... Siempre cuando digo algo relacionado con ese chico... Black..."- Lily sintió una rabia interna –"Pues... como que evitas hablar sobre él..."

-"No es como... Es que evito hablar sobre él."

Catherine se movió hacia la derecha e izquierda, pero nuevamente miró a Lily.

-"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Catherine. A Lily le daba la impresión de que algo le estaba pasando...

-"Pues... Bueno..."

Catherine se levantó rápidamente. Giró para varios lados. Lily se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó Lily.

-"¡Silencio, Lily! ¿No escuchaste eso?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡Ese ruido... Escuché crujir algo!"

Lily se asustó y también se levantó, girando varias veces y buscando entre las ramas.

-"¡Me asustas, Catherine! **¡QUE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!"- Empezó a gritar. **

-"¡No lo sé! **GUARDA SILENCIO!"**

Lily se aferró al brazo de Catherine. Tratando de ver por todos lados. 

Catherine fue hacia donde los árboles y escuchó mas crujidos de ramas. Por esa vez... Había captado lo que sucedía. 

-"¡Lily, me esperas aquí...!- dijo Catherine entrando hacia los árboles. Lily trató de decirle que la acompañaba, pero se había perdido de vista. Empezó a gritar su nombre.

**-**"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Lily sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo. Se asustó, ese grito fue de Catherine. Se alteró y comenzó a gritar nuevamente. 

-"¡CATHERINE! ¡CATHERINE!"- Comenzó a gritar Lily. 

Lily escuchó crujidos de ramas. Y vio que una figura se acercaba... No... Eran dos... No... Tres. 

-"¡No te preocupes, Lily!"- gritó la persona del medio. –"¡Mira a quién traigo!"

Lily trató de ver a las personas que acompañaban a Catherine. La luz iluminó los tres cuerpos que salían de los árboles...

Una rabia interna colapso en el cuerpo de Lily.

**-"USTEDES!!!"**- Gritó Lily enojada.

* * * 

Hola! Bueno... Hemos quedado hasta aquí... tendrán que esperar otra semana más.... Jaja... ¿Quiénes creen que son? Bueno, perdónenme, pero no estoy en mi casa así que solamente puedo agradecer a todos sus reviews...   
  
Muchas Gracias!!  
  
**CES – PADME – HERMIONE 73 - MALKAVIAN KIRIE CROIFF – K-TA – JERU – JOYCE GRANGER – PAULINA GRYFFINDOR – ****MELIANAY****.**

Pues… bueno. Es todo por esta vez... Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo! (A una amiga le encantó...)

Saludos. 

Klaudi~Wri.


	12. Chapter Twelve: 'Friends or not'

**¿Quién Eres? ¿De dónde eres?**

_By: Klaudi~Wri._

*Chapter Twelve*

* *   
  


  
-"¡USTEDES!"- repitió Lily con rabia. Sentía una gran vergüenza y decepción. Catherine soltó a las dos personas que había sostenido y negó con la cabeza.

Eran Sirius…. Y James.

-"¡PERO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO ALLÍ!"- empezó a gritar Lily, histérica. No le importaba lo cuanto hizo sufrir a Sirius o lo enojado que estaba con ella James. Había olvidado ciertos recuerdos.

-"¡Pues!… ¡Respondan!"- dijo riendo Catherine –"Casi me matan…"

James miraba a Sirius y viceversa. Se hacían señas con la cara y gestos en los rostros, que parecían entender perfectamente. Lily estaba cruzada de brazos, furiosa, pensando en que razones tenían para espiarla… 

-"A ti no te conozco…"- dijo Catherine señalando a James, tratándo de alegrar un poco el ambiente. James volteó su cabeza para ver a Catherine y negó con la cabeza.

-"No… ¿Quién eres?"- preguntó y Sirius se acercó para responder por Catherine.

-"La alumna de intercambio… Ya sabes… Llegó y Larrianie se fue."

Lily seguía furiosa interiormente, y trató de calmarse, respirando fuertemente.

-"Soy James Potter…"- dijo estrechando una mano y Catherine la tomó.

-"¡Pues bien! Había oído algo de ti. Soy Catherine. Catherine Steding."- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Lily, en un momento explotó de furia. Se comenzó a tirar su largo cabello y sus ojos demostraban que ya no tenía paciencia.

-"¡Aún no me responden que hacían allá!"- gritó jalándose de su cabello Lily.

Los tres chicos guardaron silencio. Catherine no sabía como excusarlos, y en las mentes de Sirius y James pasaban las más extrañas excusas… 

A Catherine se le iluminó la mente, y corrió hacía James. Tomó su brazo y salió corriendo, arrastrándolo.

-"¡Lily…!"- gritó Catherine y Lily se volteó –"Tuve que decirle algo, pero nos vemos en la tarde! Muchas gracias por todo, amiga!"

Lily se tranquilizó, aunque no estaba conforme…. Que buena amiga era Catherine. Y por primera vez se preguntó por Celine. La había echo sentir muy mal… 

Sirius se acercó a Lily, viendo que algo le preocupaba. Aún así, seguía teniendo un resentimiento contra ella… Como si no supiera que iba a suceder entre ellos dos.

Se mantuvo a un metro de distancia, mientras Lily no notó su presencia. Estaba viendo los árboles del bosque, muy concentrada, como si algo le pasara interior. No sabía en que estaba pensando. Sirius seguía observándola. 

Lily dejó caer una lágrima por su mejilla izquierda, que Sirius pudo percatar. No aguantó más. Se acercó cuidadosamente a Lily.

-"¿Te ocurre algo?"- le dijo Sirius acercándose. Lily se asustó al notar que había alguien detrás de ella. Y más al saber que era Sirius.

-"No te había percatado… Creí que te habías ido con Catherine y James…"

-"No, he estado todo el tiempo acá…"

-"¿Vamos a caminar un poco?"- preguntó secándose los ojos y sonriendo. Esperaba que la respuesta de Sirius fuera afirmativa.

-"Vale"- dijo Sirius, y comenzaron a caminar por los jardines, que parecían alegrarse con la presencia de Sirius y Lily.

* * * *

  
Catherine reía mientras James conocía un poco más a Catherine. No era como todas las chicas. Tenía algo que la hacía distinta. Era una presencia agradable. Era divertido conversar con ella, al igual que Catherine.

Catherine no pudo notar lo especial que era James para las demás chicas. Es que, no lo habría descubierto aún. Parecía agradable, pero nunca sorprendente. 

-"¿Ya eres amiga de Lily?"- le preguntó James cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. Hasta ese momento habían hablado de Quidditch, James le decía tácticas a Catherine, haber si podía entrar al equipo, parecía ya haber jugado un par de veces.

-"Es agradable"- comentó Catherine, sonriendo –"Pero no puedo tener amigos en un día… Eso sería muy instantáneo."

-"Es una buena persona."

-"¿Lo crees?"- preguntó interesada Catherine.

-"Bueno sí…"

-"Ella también piensa lo mismo de ti."- le dijo Catherine.

El rostro de James se llenó de sorpresa, pero también de decepción.

-"No lo creo…"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Pues por que… No sé, simplemente, no lo creo."

Catherine trató de adivinar su pensamiento. Simplemente, sabía a lo que se refería. Sonrió y se rió cuando pensó en aquello. 

-"¿De qué te ríes?"- preguntó James, intrigado.

-"Pues de nada"- dijo estallando de risas –"Bueno… Vale, es que ella también te sigue amando, James."

* * * 

Celine estaba en la sala común, leyendo un libro. O al menos eso parecía. No sabía que más hacer. Había buscado a Catherine y a Lily por todo el colegio y no las había encontrado. No parecía haber nadie más en la torre de Gryffindor. Pasó la mayoría del día sola. Ya se sentía un poco mal… Se preguntaba por qué Lily la había tratado de esa forma… Y es que… ¿Había un festival o qué? Por que en casi todo el día no había visto a nadie… Parecía lugar muerto. Decidió dejar sus pensamientos para después, y seguir leyendo.

-"Te ves bastante interesada…"- le dijo una voz detrás de ella. Celine se volteó.

-"¡Pero que alivio! Al fin alguien vivo por aquí…"

-"¿Qué lees?"

Remus se sentó al lado de Celine para leer el titulo. Parecía interesante… algo de intriga le dio.

-"Es una historia que me mandó mi mamá, decía que su madre también se lo había dado cuando tenía mi edad, y así quería seguir la tradición"

-"¿y cómo se llama?"

-"Se llama _"En una tarde de invierno"_ pero no creo que te agrade mucho…"- le dijo Celine guardando el libro entre su espalda.

Remus se interesó aún más en la historia. Se acercó a un más a Celine. 

-"Entonces relátamela"- le dijo Remus y Celine lo consideró. Finalmente aceptó, no podía negarse. Y no sería tan difícil relatar un libro que hasta ese momento le había interesado tanto. Se lo comenzó a relatar desde las primeras páginas hasta las que había leído. Remus se interesó mayormente en cada palabra que decía Celine explicándole el libro. 

-"Y eso llevo… Bueno, Adrie tendría que ir finalmente a recorrer tales bosques en navidad… ¿Comprendes?"

-"No parece tan aburrido"- dijo Remus tomando el libro en sus manos. Se lo devolvió a Celine. –"¿Has estado toda la tarde aquí, sola?"

-"Si… Desde el almuerzo que no veo a Catherine y Lily. James y Sirius se fueron hace más o menos esa misma hora… He paseado por el colegio buscando a Lily y a Catherine y no han aparecido. Por lo que me he quedado aquí…"

-"Yo tampoco he visto a ninguno de ellos…"

-"Es como si se hubieran quedado conversando fuera del colegio por 6 horas. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?"- preguntó Celine y Remus se encogió en hombros.

Remus miró a Celine y sonrió. –"No es de importancia"- le dijo. Celine y Remus se quedaron conversando en el sillón de todo, y el tiempo no pasó para Celine. No le importaba el tiempo.

* * * 

-"¡Hey… Chicos!"

Alguien gritaba detrás de Lily, quien ya volvía al colegio. Se estaba oscureciendo. Lily se volteó con Sirius y se encontraron con Catherine saludando con una mano, y la otra agarrando fuertemente a James, arrastrándolo.

-"Hola Catherine… James"- dijo Lily sonriendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio una sonrisa honesta en el rostro de James, y eso la alegró mucho. Hace tiempo que no sonreía con tanta alegría.

-"¿Se la han pasado todo el tiempo paseando?"- preguntó James, acercándose.

-"Pues… sí."- respondió Sirius

-"Dimos unas 5 vueltas. 5 horas es poco si te entretienes."

-"Nosotros también paseamos. Yo no me he agotado… Pero… James…"- dijo observándolo y dudando. –"No creo que fue lo mismo."

-"Correr."- dijo James, tratándo de respirar –"¡Pero que forma de pasear!"

Empezaron a regresar al colegio. Lily se sentía extrañamente bien, esa sonrisa que James le había dado la había alegrado mucho.

****_Si… Aún sigo enamorada. _

*~*~*

Celine sintió que el retrato se volvía a abrir y que en el pasaban personas. Remus desvió la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Eran Catherine, Sirius, Lily y James quienes respiraban fuertemente y parecían agotados.

Celine corrió hacia las chicas cuando notó quienes eran. 

-"¿¡Pero donde han estado todo el día!?"- preguntó sorprendida Celine, poniéndose al medio de las tres.

Lily trató de respirar fuertemente. –"Creo que… Paseando. Nunca creí que volver al colegio después de caminar y correr 6 horas fuera tan agotador."

Catherine, que parecía no haberse agotado en absoluto, respiró profundamente. Se puso al lado de Celine y le tomo el brazo. Luego la arrastró hacía donde estaba Sirius y con la otra mano le agarró también. Salió de la entrada de la sala común arrastrando a Celine y Sirius y diciendo cosas que Lily no pudo escuchar. Lily quedó en la entrada solo con James. Remus había subido a las habitaciones, saludando con la mano. Ninguno de los dos se percató que estaban el uno al lado del otro.

Lily comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la sala común y James subió la vista. Había notado que estaban solos. Lily se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Era su lugar preferido en la sala común. James también avanzo, sin tratar de ser escuchado. Se puso detrás del sillón. Lily bajó la cabeza y comenzó a reflexionar. Un instinto le dijo que alguien estaba tras ella. Volteó la cabeza y se encontró con James.

-"¿Quieres sentarte?"- le ofreció, haciéndose a un lado.

-"Eso estaría bien"- dijo sentándose al lado de Lily. 

Ninguno sabía que hacer en ese momento. James, se había enterado que había tomado falsas conclusiones. 

-"¿En que piensas?"- preguntó James

-"¿Ah? Pues, es una buena pregunta. No lo sé… Es esa sensación de que no hay nadie más que tu en el mundo y que vuelas en imaginaciones…"

James asintió con la cabeza. 

-"Yo.. Lily, quería pedirte…"

-"¿Ah?"- dijo Lily mirando a James.

-"Quería disculparme… Y ver… si… podemos, no lo sé… Ser amigos, ¿no?"

Lily se rió un poco. Volvió a sonreír.

-"No me parece tan terrible… Amigo."

Lily rió y James se sintió aliviado. Lily se sumergió nuevamente en sentimientos y no notó que una persona la abrazaba. Simplemente se dejó abrazar y cerró sus ojos.

_Profundamente en mi corazón, espero las lagrimas sin dolor. Y aunque nunca encuentre una razón, hay que llorar por una sensación…_

_*~*~*_

**_Hola… _**Bueno, les digo que casi se me pasa subir el capítulo este fin de semana. Tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles: **ESTE FIC ESTA NOMINADO A "PREMIOS POTTER" (Si, ya saben, ese fic que es similar a los "Oscar") ****Y ESTA NOMINADO COMO "FIC DE MERODEADORES" Les pediré por favor que VOTEN POR MI FIC!! Aunque no puedo negar que mis otras competencias son fics excelentes y quizás mejores que este. La decisión es suya.**

_Promesas… son promesas._

**JeRu: **Hey!! En un momento de desesperación como ese no gritarías? Ósea… Catherine y Lily estaban ATERRADAS Jajaja… Yo quizás gritaría. Bueno Bueno,, mucha gente me alegó mucho con lo de capítulos más largos, pero es que no puedo xDD pero logré hacerlos dos paginas más… xDD

**Ces: **Bueno, tu duda ha sido resulta xDD adivina quien estaban allá! Y eso que aún no dicen el "por qué"

**Padme: **Gracias por tu opinión! Y gracias por los ánimos de "tu ya sabes" creo que estoy mejor. Uh… tu dedo fue por lo del piano? Ni pensemos… Una vez me apretaron el dedo con la maleta del auto, eso si que fue dolor.

**Kmila****: Bueno, Bueno. Ya me estaban reclamando mucho, deje a Lily y a James como "amigos" veremos que pasa después… Muchas Gracias por tu review! Y lo de Catherine… Bueno, no te puedo responder aún.**

**Hermione 73: **Gracias por tu review! Y si… adivinaste!

**Paulina Gryffindor: **Bueno… Ya me han reclamado bastante y alargué el chapter **DOS VECES MAS… SUPER PROMOCIÓN! xDD lo siento pero es que ese es mi límite.**

**Joyce Granger: **Eres famosa en este fic por dar los reviews más largos (y entretenidos) que me mandan. Bueno… Lo de Lily con Celine, también lo encontré malo… Como puede hacerle algo así! Mmm,, acertaste, pero solamente eran Sirius y James, no Remus, jeje… Fui a ver **MATRIX RELOADED con una amiga… que para mas remate, es la personalidad real de Catherine (no puedo dar nombres, MALDICIÓN!) Bueno pasando a ese tema, la película estuvo MUY BUENA! Es BAKAN loca! BA-KAN solo que es media larga… Pero igual estuvo LA RAJA! (la mejor parte?? Lejos la de la carretera). Gracias por tu review!!**

_Bueno gracias por sus reviews y su tiempo. Me agrada  ver que leen mi fic! _

_Votenme en **Premios Potter!!**_

****

**_  
Klaudi~Wri.  
Deep in my heart, my angel you are_**

****

****

*~*~*


	13. Chapter Thirteen: 'The Lifftas'

**¿Quién Eres? ¿De dónde eres?**  
  
_By: Klaudi~Wri.  
  
*Chapter Thirteen*_

* * *   
  


-"¡Vamos!"- gritaba desesperada Lily al lado de la cama de Catherine. –"¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE, CATHERINE!..."

Catherine, sin embargo, seguía como muerta en su cama. No se movía. Estaba profundamente dormida.

-"Hmm… No quiero."- dijo bostezando Catherine. Al terminar la frase, volvió a dormir profundamente.

-"¡Celine!"- le dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Celine, que se peinaba su cabello negro en el espejo de la habitación. –"¡Me dijiste que Catherine dormía bastante, pero nunca me dijiste que era excesivo!"

-"Seguramente…"- dijo Celine dandose vuelta –"No se a acostumbrado a la política de esta escuela."

Lily empezó a sacudir a Catherine fuertemente. Sacudió las sabanas y le quitó la almohada. Sin embargo, Catherine seguía dormida.

-"¡Imposible!"- gritó Lily echándose para su cama. Se levantó, aún con más rabia y comenzó a sacudir mucho más fuerte a Catherine, que se movía fuertemente por Lily

Celine, al ver la escena, se acercó a sus dos amigas, asustada. 

-"¡LA VAS A MATAR ASÍ!"- Le gritó Celine, apartando a Lily de Catherine. 

-"¡Entonces, despíertala tú!"- le dijo Lily alterada –"¡Llegaremos tarde!"

Celine se acercó a la cama de Catherine y le tiró un poco del hombro. No hizo nada más que eso. Aún así, Catherine, aburrida de las amenazas y gritos de Lily, se levantó de la cama, aún con sueño. Celine y Lily creyeron que eso la había despertado finalmente.

-"¿¡Cómo lo haces!?"- preguntó impresionada Lily, volteándose a Celine.

-"No lo sé…"- dijo Celine tomando su mochila.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- preguntó Lily agarrándo su cepillo.   
  


-"¡NO!"- gritó Catherine –"¡Aún no estoy lista!" 

Lily fue sujetada por Celine, para evitar una posible pelea, y ambas esperaron a Catherine. Cuando al fin estaba lista, Lily sacó corriendo a Celine a Catherine, casi arrastrándolas. 

* * *  
  
Hace días que todo había cambiado. Habían pasado ya trece días. Trece días en los que pudieron conocer más a Catherine, trece días en que la relación de amistad entre Celine y Lily había mejorado bastante, trece días en que James trataba de apegarse más a Lily, y esta trataba de soportarlo.   
  
Ese día les tocaba Herbología, la materia favorita de Celine. Llegaron las tres chicas a las afueras del aula y se encontraron con los tantos alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor que se formaban en la fila. Ellas también lo hicieron. Esperaron unos cuantos minutos así y luego salió la profesora May Cliffe para indicar que entraran.   
  
La profesora May Cliffe, una bruja de unos 40 años de edad, con un cabello oscuro no más largo que los hombros y unos ojos anaranjados muy poco comunes, era, según casi todos los alumnos, era una excelente profesora. Les hacía clase de Herbología, y aunque no era muy relajada, les dejaba algunos tratos, dejando a los merodeadores en muy buena situación. A Lily no le gustaban las preferencias, siempre miraba con malos ojos que la profesora May Cliffe hiciera algún tipo de trato. 

  
  
Toda la clase, la profesora May Cliffe se la había pasado quitando las varitas a quienes consideraban hacer algún tipo de broma. James había sido descubierto tratando de quemar un pergamino de Lucius Malfoy, y para su desgracia, la profesora May Cliffe se dio cuenta y se dirigió hacia James. 

-"Entonces"- continuó la profesora May Cliffe luego de quitarle la varita a James -"Hoy haremos algo que parecerá divertido. Tiene dos facetas. La primera será la que les enseñaré hoy. Éstas..."- Dijo mostrando un pequeño macetero al grupo -"Es una planta Liffta." 

  
-"¿¡Una qué!?"- preguntó Celine poniéndose de pié. Los Ravenclaw y algunos Gryffindors se rieron al ver a Celine de pié con tanta incredulidad. 

  
-"Linda... No has dejado que termine de explicar."- le dijo con tranquilidad la profesora May Cliffe. Celine volvió a sentarse, avergonzada. -"La Liffta es una planta que crece cada dos semanas. Es una planta en la que crecen rápidamente hermosos pétalos, pero que caen si el ambiente no es adecuado. Si hay un ambiente mas relajado, de felicidad, sus pétalos podrán dar vida necesaria a quienes la cuidan." 

  
Catherine ponía atención con los dos brazos sujetando su cabeza. Celine estaba anotando todo en un pergamino para tenerlo todo guardado. Lily simplemente escuchaba y observaba las reacciones del resto de la clase. 

  
-"Bien... La segunda faceta es lo que tendrán que hacer a partir del día de hoy. Les asignaré un compañero o compañera con el que cuidaran a esta flor. Su deber será que la Liffta llegue con por lo menos tres pétalos..." 

  
Las parejas entre la clase ya se formaban sin que la profesora lo notara. James había agarrado a Lily del brazo, Catherine sutilmente a Remus si quería ser su compañero y Sirius se dirigió a Celine, quien no hacía nada en ese momento, para pedirle como último recurso que fuera su pareja. 

  
-"¿Pero qué creen que hacen?"- preguntó la profesora May Cliffe poniéndose de pié -"¡Todos de vuelta a sus asientos, por que yo asignaré las parejas!" 

  
-"¡¡DEBE ESTAR BROMEANDO!!"- gritó James levantándose de su asiento. 

  
-"No lo estoy."- dijo la profesora May Cliffe -"Y no te devolveré la varita hasta el final de la clase si es que no vuelves a tu asiento." 

  
James, resignado volvió a su asiento. La profesora May Cliffe revisó la lista de alumnos. Catherine, Celine y Lily se rieron a escondidas por la situación. 

  
-"Ajá... James Potter, trabajarás con Lilian Evans, es la única capaz de controlarte. Sirius Black... Como no eres un excelente alumno que digamos, te pondré con Catherine Steding, ella ha sido una excelente alumna este tiempo. Y Celine Dalionie, eres una chica normal, te pondré con un chico de tu mismo nivel. Remus Lupin es tu pareja." 

  
No todos quedaron conformes. Lily fue casi arrastrada por James en su felicidad. Sirius parecía dispuesto a trabajar con alguien como Catherine, mientras que ella seguía con dudas. Remus y Celine parecían felices. La profesora May Cliffe terminó de dictar las parejas y comenzó con la entrega de las plantas.   
  
Los cambios comenzaron a notarse. La profesora May Cliffe tenía cierta preferencia a las chicas y fue por eso que a ellas les entregó las plantas. La clase de Herbología siguió su rumbo sin mayor importancia, mientras las risas nerviosas de algunas chicas que trataban de hacer hechizos frente a sus parejas respectivas. A la hora de irse, la profesora May Cliffe se levantó nuevamente.  
  
-"Potter, toma tu varita"- le dijo la Profesora de mala manera, mientras James se dignaba a tomarla -"La clase a finalizado, alumnos. Cada clase tendrán evaluación de pareja. Recuerden lo que les dije." 

  
Algunos alumnos se mezclaron entre los otros para buscar a sus amigos y desarmar por ese tiempo las parejas. Sin embargo, ni Lily, Ni Catherine ni Celine habían echo aquello. Todas seguían con sus respectivos compañeros. 

  
-"Bien... Tendremos que cuidar bien a esta... ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?" 

  
-"Liffta. Apréndelo. Anoté todo para que no perdiéramos detalle"- decía calmadamente Celine mostrándole el macetero. 

  
-"Entiendo."- dijo sonriendo Remus, se acercó a Celine y continuaron caminando juntos hasta que los perdieron de vista. 

  
Atrás de Celine y Remus, iban otro par: Catherine y Sirius. Mientras Catherine cargaba con el macetero, Sirius trataba de establecer alguna conversación. Lily y James caminaban detrás de ellos y Lily observaba como Catherine reía ante los comentarios de Sirius. Le pareció familiar. No supo responder por que sus sentimientos no correspondían a esa persona. 

  
-"Lily, has estado muy distraída... ¿Hay problema?"- le preguntó James abrazándola con el brazo. Lily negó con la cabeza. James seguía mirándola. -"¿Qué nos toca ahora, Lilys?"-  
  
-"Hmm... Pues creo que Pociones... No lo sé bien."- respondió Lily pensando- "Catherine!"- ésta se volteó con tanta rapidez que la tierra del macetero estuvo apunto de caer. -"¿Qué clase sigue?"

* * * 

  
-"¡Lily...!"

Lily se volteó para ver quien la llamaba. Era Celine, quien corría al comedor a sentarse al lado de Catherine. 

-"¡Que bueno que te alcanzo! ¡El club de fans se disolvió!"

-"¿¡CÓMO!?"- Lily se alegró enormemente al escuchar esto. Celine, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Catherine parecía confundida.

-"¿Qué club de fans?"- se dignó a preguntar Catherine.  
  
-"El maldito club de Fans..."- comenzó a contar Lily -"Comenzó cuando todos nosotros íbamos en quinto. James había ganado varios torneos de Quidditch por Hogwarts y eso lo hizo muy importante acá... Fue cuando Larrianie se enamoró de él... Pero en ese tiempo James estaba con Celine."- los puños de Lily comenzaron a apretarse, mientras Celine lo recordaba con rabia y dolor. Catherine parecía sorprendida he impresionada. -"...luego Larrianie se enteró que no era la única. Hizo todo lo que pudo para ganarse la amistad de James, pero no la consiguió. Nunca fue nada más que un amor platónico para ella. Fue cuando comenzó a reunir a otras fans y a otorgarles números de fans. Cada una tenía un número. Así llegaron hasta hoy... son 17." _  
  
-"_Así es"- le dijo Celine a Catherine, que parecía molesta.  
  
-"Valla... Que desagradable. ¿Y dices que se disolvió?"  
  
Celine asintió con la cabeza y Lily se puso la mano en la boca. Más que impresión, las tres parecían felices. 

-"Exacto"- le dijo Celine asintiendo con la cabeza –"Se disolvió por que creo que no podían tener un fan club sin su querida Larrianie…"

-"Bah, voy a vomitar"- dijo Lily pensando en el simple echo de que fueran tan amigables.   
  
-"Pues no vomites"- dijo una voz detrás de Lily. Las tres chicas se voltearon y encontraron a una chica con una sonrisa de cristal. A Catherine la chica le pareció no muy agradable y con no muy buenas intenciones. Lily se sorprendió tanto que se le quebró la voz, Celine parecía enojada. La chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño saludó a Catherine fríamente con la mano y esta no le devolvió el saludo. 

-"¿Qué quieres, Victoria?"- le preguntó Celine bruscamente. 

-"¿Y es que acaso, no puedo venir a visitar un poco a mis antiguas amigas…?"

-"¡Hace tiempo ya que dejaste de ser nuestra amiga, Victoria!"

-"Bueno… Sí."- dijo Victoria agrandando aún más su sonrisa. –"Es que… ¿saben? Lo he considerado… Y… Vengo a ofrecerles mis mas grandes disculpas."

-"Si… Ahora que tu fan club se disolvió y te quedaste sola."- dijo Lily sin remordimientos y se dio vuelta en la mesa. Celine la miró con una expresión de "Oh… Eso dolió." Catherine miraba con admiración a Lily.

-"No seas tan terca… Lo siento, enserio. Vine aquí para hacer las pases contigo."- le dijo Victoria pasándole una mano, esperando a que Lily la estrechara.

-"No sabes cuanto daño me hiciste. No me pases esa mano por que no la estrecharé. Pero está bien, haremos las pases. No pelearemos más. ¿Te parece bien?"

-"Muchas Gracias"- dijo Victoria con una expresión en el rostro. Era como de decepción. Celine la despidió con la mano y Catherine simplemente se dio vuelta.

-"¿Quién era?"- preguntó Catherine y sus dos amigas suspiraron

-"Otra larga historia…"- dijo Celine mientras veía a Victoria irse.

-"Si, que te contaremos otro día."- Añadió Lily, terminando. –"¿Debí ser tan cruel Con Victoria?"

* * * 

Victoria abrió la puerta de la habitación de las chicas muy rápidamente.

Catherine estaba sentada en la cama de Lily y Celine espiaba por la ventana algo que nadie sabía. Lily estaba pensando, sentada en su cama, que habría pasado con todo el mundo. Victoria hizo un gran alboroto al entrar.

-"¡NOTICIAAAAAAAAAA!!"- fue gritándo hacia las chicas. Victoria le gritó tan fuerte con emoción a Lily que esta se asustó tanto que llegó a saltar.

-"¿Y LO TENÍAS QUE GRITAR!?"- Dijo sobándose su oído Lily.

-"¡Es qué es muy… sensacional!"- dijo saltándo Victoria. Catherine la miró con cara de asco.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Celine integrándose en el bullicio.

Victoria, emocionada de poder conseguir unas cuantas palabras de ellas, comenzó a contar:

-"¡Es que habrá una fiesta! Una fiesta al fin en Hogwarts!"- contestó Victoria como si fuera una gran noticia.

-"Ajá… Genial. ¡¡ADIOS!!"- le gritó Catherine echándola de la habitación, mientras Victoria gritaba que todos irían y que esperaba a que fueran a la noche del día siguiente. Le dio un portazo en su cara. 

Celine parecía, aún así, perpleja. Se levantó levemente de la cama.

-"¿Y… Vamos a ir?"

-"Yo sólo iré si mi invitan… No pienso caer en trampas de Victoria"- contestó Lily muy decidida.

-"Por mi…"- comenzó Catherine con una leve sonrisa en el rostro –"…Si es que ustedes van, yo voy"

  
-"Entonces, iremos."  
  


Lily asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Pero de pronto su expresión en el rostro cambió, Su brazo le comenzó a arder. Gritó por dolor y Celine y Catherine se voltearon rápidamente, observando.

-"¡Lily… Que te pasa!"- gritó Celine mientras Lily agitaba su brazo por dolor. Se dio cuenta que le dolía su muñeca, exactamente donde tenía la cadena.

-"¡Me duele mucho la muñeca!"- dijo, acariciándola. –"¡ES ESTA ESTÚPIDA CADENA!"

-"¡Quítatela!"- gritó Catherine tratando de quitársela de la muñeca. Era imposible. 

-"¡ESA CADENA NO ES COMÚN!"- dijo Celine observándola. La cadena había cambiado de color. Ahora no era dorada brillante, sino mas bien plateada y se apretaba más a la mano de Lily.

-"Es enserio, no me la puedo quitar."

  
  


* * * 

  
  
Holas!! Si… ya sé que algunos me querrán matar T__T lo leo en sus mentes! Primero por que este fue el capitulo es que mas me demoro escribir… Pero además de enfermarme, salir de la ciudad, tener exámenes, tener que lidiar con ciertas personitas que me presionaban a escribir **(¡TU! SABES QUE TE HABLO A TI, TODO EL MALDITO DIA EN MESSENGER DICIENDOME "¿Estas escribiendo?") Eso, entre otras cosas, me hizo tardar. Además fue parte de la amenaza que le hice a Padme, que si no ponía un capitulo yo tampoco lo haría, pero hasta hoy se queda en el 27, así que no me puedo quedar atrás. Saludos!!  
  
Los reviews ^-^ mi fuente de inspiración…  
  
****Joyce Granger: ^-^ Ya es común verte por aquí! Jeje…. ¿Cuándo fuiste a ver Matrix? Yo fui al preestreno… con CIERTA personita! (Lo siento.. Jajaja)… Yo quiero ir a ver Locos de Ira, me tinca buena, esa donde sale el tipo pidiendo audífonos y la azafata le dice "No me levante la voz" y el gallo ahí too' calmao!! Jajaja y me estaba muriendo de risa cuando lo vi… Ahh y por lo de los premios Potter… Gracias!! Si vi tu voto!! Llorare =:: ) zaa yo ahí toa emociona… jaja… Jjajajajaja! Que buena… Angelica. Ya esta bien, hice mis oraciones del día… ¿Cómo te fue, al final? Jajaja el concurso, se me olvidó decirte que no tengo ni la menor idea si va a salir en el diario, pero ya voy en la mitad de mi trabajito… Jeje… Este capitulo si que me quedo largo… imaginate, 7 hojas!!!  
  
**Padme: **GraciaS! Ahh si… ¿Quién entiende a Lily y a James? Bueno, hace buena cantidad de tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que Lily se hace la difícil y que James es un babeador… Lo sabemos! (Jajaja lo siento) Bueno… mas te vale subir tu capitulo!! O MORIRAS…  
  
****Ces: Jjajajajaja ellos estaban "espiando" por que seguramente escucharon alguno de sus nombres y como buenos merodeadores que son… Bueno! Que quieres! Yo también lo hubiera hecho xDD   
  
****Hermione 73: Que decir! Gracias! Te gustó el capitulo? (si ya se que me querían matar… pero bueno…)  
  
****Melianay: Ohh si! Se pone interesante! Oh… la de intercambio es rara? (YA NIÑA DE INTERCAMBIO… SE QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO, ASI QUE NO TE SIENTAS MAL) Bueno… Con Celine… ahí veremos que sucede. Ahora en los próximos cinco capítulos meteré de lleno a las cartas! Ahora voy por la cadena… que también tiene mucha relación!.  
  
****Okidoki: No me olvidaría… Jajaja aquí exprese una de mis grandes ideas sobre mis opiniones de ti (al inicio… Era la media indirecta!) Jajajjaja vale. Ojalá que esti bien. Que te arreglen tu PC y que alguna vez nos juntemos! Pero no dejes aparte a la Malva, tampoco es tan mala onda! **

Y con esto, me despido!!  
  
Hasta año nuevo!! xDDD

**Klaudi~Wri.  
A veces es bueno soñar, sentir que es tan real y vivir esa realidad**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: 'Do you want come'

**¿Quién Eres? ¿De dónde Vienes?  
  
**_By: Klaudi~Wri.  
  
*Chapter Fourteen*_

_  
  
* * *    
  
  
_

Lily estaba entre medio de una neblina blanca, muy espesa. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, por que el lugar no tenía ni piso ni techo. Sólo había neblina. Comenzó a correr en ella, sin hallar algo mejor que hacer. De pronto se detuvo fuertemente. Las cartas que le habían llegado aparecieron todas frente a ella, y Lily alargó el brazo para agarrar una de ellas, sin embargo, la carta se corrió de su dirección. Trató de agarrarla, pero mientras mas trataba, la carta más se iba.   
  
-"¡Maldita y desgraciada carta!" – gritó Lily mientras la carta volaba sin dirección. –"¡Vuelve acá!"

Pero no fue lo que pasó. En medio de la neblina, la carta estalló en mil pedazos. Lily gritó en forma de asombro, como si fuera algo perdido, y los trozos de las cartas cayeron. De pronto, una silueta comenzó a formarse, de un ser humano, y de pronto, a Lily le dio la impresión de que ya conocía a esa persona. Y empezó a recordar… Hace días…. Semanas…. Que había visto a esa persona. La neblina comenzó a debilitarse y de pronto pudo ver bien a la persona de la silueta. Era la niña que había visto aquél día en el que había encontrado la cadena. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Lily volvió a mirar su cadena, y seguía siendo tan plateada como la última vez que recordaba.

**-**"¿Por qué me sigues?"- le preguntó Lily a la niña, que había caminado algunos pasos hacia ella. A Lily le pareció una especie de ángel, pero luego se fijó que no tenía el aspecto que imaginaba de uno. Lily generalmente imaginaba a los ángeles como niñas muy blancas y con el cabello muy liso y plateado, sin embargo, esta no tenía ninguna de esas características. La niña no tenía alas, pero si estaba vestida con un vestido largo, blanco que casi Lily ni podía ver por su destello. La niña tenía el cabello muy negro, más o menos hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran de un café intenso, No parecía una niña de más de 8 o 9 años. 

La niña, sin embargo, no contestó su pregunta. Comenzó a avanzar. 

-"¡¿POR QUE ME SIGUES?!"- repitió Lily, y la niña se volvió hacía ella. La niña tomó todas las cartas que estaban en frente de Lily y las fue guardando en su mano izquierda. 

-"Creo que ya no necesitarás esto"- le dijo la niña sonriendo, mostrándole las cartas. Lily quedó totalmente pasmada. 

-"¡Damelas, por favor! Son mías!"

-"¿Y te sirven?"- preguntó la niña, casi estallando en risas – "Claro que no… Por que no te a interesado leerlas, ni tampoco le has dado la importancia suficiente a esa pulsera. Sólo la usas como un accesorio."- le dijo señalándole la cadena que llevaba en su muñeca. 

-"¡TU!"- le gritó Lily a la niña, avanzando hacia ella – "¡TU TIENES QUE VER CON ESTO!"

La niña simplemente rió. 

-"No vale seguir estando aquí…"

-"¿A que te refieres?"- preguntó Lily, en su interior se interrogaba cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de la niña. 

  
La niña levantó su brazo derecho, y tomó aire para hablar. 

  
-"A esto"

* * * 

-"¿Y como dicen que la encontraron?"- decía una voz muy lejana, una voz que Lily ya conocía. 

-"¡No tanta interrogación,  James!"- le dijo otra voz, esta vez de una chica, preocupada. 

-"Fue todo muy raro…"- señaló otra voz más, de otra chica, pero un poco más ronca, que también conocía. –"No entendíamos lo que paso… En un momento, Lily tiró fuertemente de su pulsera, (que decía que le apretaba) y un destello de luz iluminó todo… Y yo sólo pude agarrar a Celine, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Lily no se encontraba…"-

Entonces, Lily comprendió que también habló otra voz, y que en este lugar ya no estaba sola. La voz era de un chico, un chico con el que difícilmente hablaba hace poco…  
  
-"¿No será mejor llevarla hacia la Profesora Mc Gonnagall?"

-"¿Y que le decimos? Lily desapareció desde la nada y la encontramos sangrando en medio de la escalera?"

  
-"¡No, James!"

-"¡OH, CHICOS!"- la voz que esta vez escuchó Lily le dio, de alguna manera, asco y repugnancia. -  "¡QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ! ¡HABÍA UNA REUNION Y NO ME CONTARON!"

-"Victoria, no es el momento para gritar… Ni tampoco reír"- dijo la voz que Lily dedució que era de Remus. Remus jamás la llamó por otro nombre que fuera Victoria, no conocía otra forma de llamar a alguien que jamás le llamó la atención y que no conocía mucho. Remus levantó a Lily un poco para que Victoria observara el por qué se encontraban aquí.

-"¡PERO QUE LE SUCEDIÓ A MI AMIGA! ¡OH NO… ESTO ES ATRÓZ!"- empezó a gritar Victoria, mientras Catherine se enfurecía. 

-"¿QUIERES… DEJAR… DE HABLAR… ESTUPIDECES Y AYUDAR?"- le gritó Catherine a Victoria, quitándola del camino y ayudando a Remus a levantar a Lily. –"Vamos… Llevémosla…"-  
  
Así, en la oscura torre Gryffindor avanzaban Catherine y Remus con Lily, detrás de ellos venían James, Sirius y Celine comentando cosas sobre Lily, de cómo la habían encontrado y de cómo creían que se encontraría, y más atrás estaba Victoria, quién miraba sin entender mayor asunto.   
  
-"Cuanto pesas, Lily!"- exclamó Catherine al terminar de bajar las escaleras. –"Esperen un momento, por favor… Ya me he agotado."

-"Bien… James… ¿Crees poder ayudarme?"- le pidió Remus a James y cuando este se dirigía hacia Lily, alguien por detrás de todos salió a la luz.   
  
-"¡Chicos… eh… Yo ayudaré a llevar a Lily!"- dijo Victoria con su tono habitual, corriendo hacia ella.   
  
-"¡Oh no… eso no!"- exclamó Catherine viendo la situación –"Si tu llevas a Lily, yo me tiro a un puente! ¡Seguramente la tirarías por la ventana!".

-"¡Oh no…!"- exclamó Victoria, tomando a Lily solamente ella. A Victoria le pesaba, pero nadie en realidad sabía sus verdaderas intenciones. –"Yo nunca le haría eso a Lily!"- lo que era medio falso, por que al voltearse para responderle a Catherine, Lily voló de sus brazos y calló unos metros más adelante. 

-"¡Viste…!"- exclamó Catherine enfurecida. –"¡YO SABÍA QUE NO ERAS DE CONFIANZA!, Yo te ayudaré, Remus… esta chica no creo que pueda."

Victoria desarrolló en ese momento un intenso odio contra Catherine, odio mezclado con resentimiento y furia. ¿Qué sabía aquella extranjera de cómo tratar a sus amigos? Apostaba a que ella ni tenía amigos… Y así, el odio de Victoria hacia Catherine fue creciendo, al igual que el odio de Catherine a Victoria.   
  
Victoria, simplemente se volteó, sin antes, dirigirle la mirada con más intenso odio que pudiera dirigirle… Catherine no le dio importancia y agarró a Lily, con la ayuda de Remus, para seguir adelante. 

* * *   
  
Lily al fin pudo abrir los ojos. La luz que se encontraba en la enfermería fue tan brillante que por primera vez se alegró de haber podido al fin ver a sus amigas. Celine y Catherine se encontraban allí, y al ver que Lily despertó, una sonrisa de dibujó en ambas.   
  
-"¡Lily, has despertado, al fin!"- le dijo Celine emocionada.   
  
-"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"- preguntó Lily a sus amigas, con un dolor intenso de cabeza.   
  
-"Dos días…"- le dijo Catherine. –"Dos días completos desde que Celine te encontró en la escalera…"  
  
Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, a Lily se le iluminó la memoria. Recordaba claramente aquél encuentro con aquella niña extraña… Y las cartas…   
  
-"¡Las cartas!"- exclamó Lily, recordándolas. –"Mi cadena!"-  
  
Se miró su brazo, pero su cadena ya no se encontraba atada en su mano. Su brazo tenía rasguños en donde solía tener la cadena, y unas vendas, para curar las heridas.   
  
-"Cuando desapareciste, un minuto antes… La cadena salió de tu mano… Se desprendió, y el destello no nos dejó ver. Cuando se acabó, ya no estabas."- le explicó Catherine a Lily. –"Y luego, Celine te encontró en la escalera…"  
  
Lily sintió que alguien abría la puerta de la enfermería y se inclinó para ver quien había entrado. Y era James, quien al encontrarla casi asfixia a Lily en un abrazo, mientras Catherine y Celine se volvían de espaldas, diciéndose cosas como 'No deberíamos estar aquí'…   
  
Catherine vio en la situación que estaban y empujó a Celine hasta la salida. Lily adivinó lo que querían hacer y les rogó con muecas que la ayudaran, pero Catherine solamente sonrió y los dejó solos.   
  
-"Lily..!! Estaba muy preocupado por ti."  
  
Lily lo miró con sus profundos ojos verdes fijamente, y se decidió a contestarle.   
  
-"¿Por mí y por cuantas más?"- en tono de burla.   
  
  
-"¡Pero que dices! Tu sabes que eres la única para mi".  
  
-"No, no lo sé"  
  
-"Sí, si lo sabes"  
  
-"No, no lo sé"-  
  
-"Si, si lo sabes"  
  
-"No"  
  
-"Si"  
  
-"No"  
  
-"Si"  
  
-"No"  
  
-"Si"  
  
"No"  
  
-"¡Bueno, ahora te lo digo, NO HAY ESPACIO EN MI PARA ALGUIEN MÁS!"  
  
Lily rió fuertemente.   
  
-"Vale, vale… Pensaré eso mientras tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo de Herbología."  
  
-"Y mientras vallamos al baile juntos".  
  
-"¿Y quién te dice que iré contigo? ¿Cuándo me lo pediste?"- le preguntó Lily tratándo de adivinar lo que quería James.   
  
-"¿Vas con alguien?"  
  
-"No".  
  
-"Vale, ¿Entonces quieres ir conmigo?"  
  
-"Bueno"- le dijo Lily. Había aceptado… No podía tener tanto rencor en su corazón, esos días había visto aquellos ojos de James llenos de sinceridad, una vez más, le creyó.   
  
Lily le sonrió a James y viceversa. Sin que se dieran cuenta, James y Lily terminaron abrazándose al mismo tiempo, en un abrazo sincero y directo, y luego, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron juntando… En un acto sumamente rápido, James besó de Lily y ésta no hizo nada por evitarlo, más bien le gustaba.   
  
La flor de  Liffta que estaba en la mesita de Lily floreció muy rápidamente con bellas flores. El momento y el ambiente que estaban viviendo era muy lindo como para que la bella Liffta no brotara. 

* * *   
  
¡Hola! Este capitulo llegó a su fin… La razón de el por qué me demoré tanto en escribirlo fue el que me llegaran tan pocos reviews =:: ( lloraré..! No, además, he estado un poco ocupada y acabo de subir un nuevo fic de Lily y James, llamado "Gotas de Primavera". Varias veces pensé en dejar este fic, pero como ven, no lo he hecho y no lo pensaré hacer en un tiempo…  
  
**Les digo un avance del próximo capítulo**: La fiesta, la continuación de este capitulo, peleas, discusiones, amores… De todo… Es que me he dado cuenta que partí este fic un poco mal, así que ahora al ultimo lo estoy tratando de arreglar!  
  
  
Si no les había dicho, tengo un blog, ahí pueden ver si no he muerto…  
  
http:// es.geocities.com / Klaudi_wri/ my_ blog.html   
  
Reviews ^O^:  
  
**Joyce Granger: **¡Hola! Bien... xDDDD ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra verte por acá... Sabes? Tu eres como una de mis más fieles lectoras en este fic =:: ( me deprimí por que no me llegaron tantos reviews y hasta pensé no continuar esta historia… pero luego pensé en todos y dije que no podía ser así (que cuatico XD) bueno… Bueno al final si fui a ver Locos de Ira y casi me asfixio de ira XD la verdad es que si no la has visto te la recomiendo mucho… Ahh si yo también veo Protagonistas de la Música, XD mi favorito es el Longhi, me caía bien la Ximena pero se fue XD ¬¬… Bueno, me mandas un review para que onda, me digas como estuvo este capitulo…! Gracias, miles de gracia por leer este fic… 

**Melianay: **Hola Mel (XD te llamaré así)… Bueno creo que Lily trata de soportar a James por que aún estaba dolida por que la hizo vivir un engaño con su mejor amiga… Pero ya viste este capítulo XD creo que lo soportará más que antes…  
  
**Padme: **Gracias por el review!! xDD Si… por suerte ya pusiste el capitulo 28, por que casi me moría… Y muchas gracias por la propaganda!! XD Bueno me cansé de que todos opinan que tiene mala fama -___-U estoy tratando de arreglarlo lo mayor posible!! Lo otro es que te recomiendo (A ti y a todas) que lean mi nuevo fic "Gotas de Primavera" XD también de Lily y James!... Bueno, Bye!  
  
**kmila****: Si!! La idea era que les cayera mal Victoria T__T era la idea de una chica hueca… Sin muchas neuronas que lo único que quiere es importarle su mundo… XD gracias por el review!   
  
  
  
**JeRu: **Hola! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD tus ideas… Niña estas loca XD por eso me caes bien.,.. Bueno… Si, Lily esta como algo "alterada" por ahí puedes ver como le grita a todo el mundo… Pero en el fondo no es mala XD… Comercial de Ballero, xDDDDD casi me muero cuando lo vi!... Bueno JeRu, cuídate y sigue así como así!! (cachaste que están vendiendo mi casa?? Ahora me cambio a unos departamentos nuevos súper cerca de la Universidad Católica!!)  
  
**Marianita Radcliffe: **Muchas Gracias!! xDDDD -____-U me alegra que te guste! Muchas gracias por el review!  
  
  
Bueno y aquí llego a mi fin… Me despido de ustedes por unas dos o tres semanas, XD no se maten…. Conduzcan con cuidado XD vean El Aro y pasenla muy bien!!  
  
Bye!!  
  
_Klaudi Wri  
  
Si el cielo fuera papel y las nubes un tintero, no alcanzaría para decirte lo cuanto que te quiero…_  
  
  
**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: 'The Dance Party'

**¿Quién eres? ¿De donde Vienes?  
  
**_By: Klaudi~Wri.   
  
_*Chapter Fiveteen*  
  
  
* * *   
  
_Y sin ver tus ojos, sentí la verdad, y cuando mire tu sonrisa, me perdí en oscuridad… No se en que esto terminara, solo miro tus reflejos y un adiós es lo ultimo en lo que quiero pensar.   
  
_-"¡Lily, que bien te ves!"- le decía Celine cuando Lily había terminado de arreglarse para la fiesta. Usaba un vestido largo, de un color anaranjado muy lindo que combinaba con su cabello largo, rojizo y descuidado, que ahora estaba suelto con unos hermosos rizos al final de su cabellera. Lily, en lo general, nunca había sido muy delgada que digamos, mas bien era algo rellenita, pero no demasiado, y el vestido no era tan ajustado, y se veía bastante bien.   
  
Lily sonrió y observo a Celine. –"Tu también estas bien."- le dijo. Celine estaba de azul, con su larga cabellera oscura y lisa, pero con la cual tenía problemas, ya que la peineta no le atravesaba el cabello. Cada dos minutos podía deslizarla y gritaba de dolor. Celine siempre había sido bastante delgada, y nunca había querido mostrar su figura por que no le interesaba que los chicos se fijaran en ella. Siempre usaba su ropa muy suelta.   
  
-"¿Y Catherine?"- dijo Lily, observando que Catherine no llegaba.   
  
-"Dijo que iba hacer algo… Importante, no lo se."  
  
-"¿Qué estará tramando?"  
  
-"No lo se."  
  
-"Oye, Celine, ¿con quien vas?"  
  
-"No te lo diré."- dijo cohibida.-"Te reirías."  
  
-"¿Qué? Yo? Nunca… A menos de que vallas con Peter…"  
  
Celine grito y Lily comenzó a reír. –"¡Vas con el, VAS CON EL!"- a Lily le dio un ataque de risa, pero luego se calmo y Celine también comenzó a reír.- "Pero si vas con el, no me importaría…"  
  
-"¡Lily, **no **voy con el! Ni en un millón de años."  
  
-"¿Y entonces?"  
  
-"Voy con… Bueno… Con… Remus."  
  
a Lily se le ilumino el rostro de alegría. –"Celine! Como has conseguido ir con el! Todas las chicas de Hufflepuff mueren por el…"  
  
-"Pues… no lo se… Un día… ese que tu estabas en la enfermería…"  
  
-"¡CUENTAMELO TODO!"  
  
-"Bueno… ese día que estabas en la enfermería, y cuando despertaste, Catherine me empujo hacia fuera cuando James entro, y comenzamos a hablar, y en una de las cosas que me dijo, me reí mucho… Tanto que no pude ver que Remus venia hacia nosotras, y choque con el… Y… tropecé…"  
  
-"¡Celine, que descuidada! ¿Y, que paso?"  
  
-"No alcance a caer…  Remus me tomo… _De la mano y me ayudo a subir. Y cuando vi a Catherine, ya no estaba…"  
  
-"¡Sigueme contando!"  
  
Celine se sumergió en recuerdos de hace cinco días, y comenzó a contarle a Lily detalladamente todo.   
  
  
* * * Inicio del **Flash Back *** * *   
  
_Un chico sujeto la mano de Celine, y la ayudo a levantarse. Celine quedo muy cerca del chico cuando la levanto, y se sonrojo tanto que retrocedió varios pasos.   
  
-"Lo… Siento…"- dijo Celine, mirando el suelo.   
  
-"No, no es ningún problema! Justo te estaba buscando… Celine."- le dijo Remus.   
  
-"Bien pues… ¿Qué necesitabas decirme?"  
  
-"Bueno, quería saber si querías ir al baile, conmigo…"  
  
Celine se sorprendió. No supo que contestar. Abrió mucho sus ojos, y miro con el rostro lleno de sorpresa a Remus.   
  
-"Aunque si no quieres… No importa…"  
  
-"¡No, no es eso! Es que… Jamás creí que me invitarías a mí… Ósea… las chicas de Hufflepuff son mucho más lindas e inteligentes que yo… y… Bueno…"  
  
-"No me atrae ninguna de aquellas chicas. Las encuentro aburridas. Y tu eres distinta, tienes algo especial, pero si no quieres ir conmigo, esta bien… O si ya tienes a alguien… Por que no creo que nadie se haya fijado en alguien como tu."  
  
Celine sonrió. También se sonrojo.   
  
-"Vale… Voy contigo. Nadie me ha invitado, tampoco creo que lo hubieran hecho. Y pues, creí que ibas con alguna chica de…"  
  
-"Ninguna otra chica me atrae."  
  
-"¿Eso quiere decir que invitaste al baile a la chica que te atrae?"  
  
-"Exacto."  
  
  
_* * * Fin del **Flash Back *** * *   
  
  
-"¡Uy! Que emoción, Celine! ¿Con quien crees que va Catherine?"  
  
-"No tengo idea."- dijo Celine observando su cabellera. –"He finalizado. ¿Bajamos?"  
  
-"Esta bien".- dijo Lily sonriendo.   
  
-"¿Vendrias a la fiesta si la profesora Mc Gonnagall no la hubiera avisado?"  
  
-"No lo se… Creo que no."  
  
Lily y Celine salieron decididas de la habitación de las chicas. Unas chicas de  cuarto bajaban de las escaleras descuidada y rápidamente con vestidos largos y peinados muy elaborados. Eran al menos cinco chicas y no había nadie más en la torre. Lily se preguntaba como no se podían caer.   
  
-"¡Celine…!"- grito un chico desde lejos, y Celine tomo atención.  
  
-"Lily, ahí esta Remus, yo me voy!"- dijo Celine bajando rápidamente las escaleras y Lily solo le dijo un "¡Te veo luego!"   
  
Lily observo como Celine se encontraba con Remus y sonrió. Aunque algo había de falso en su sonrisa… Decidió bajar, mientras iba en el camino las chicas de cuarto pasaron frente a ella riendo y murmurando muchas cosas, ella fue tras ellas y cuando, veinte minutos después, al fin salieron del retrato, se decidió a pasar Lily. Camino por los pasillos para ir al gran comedor,  y fue caminando sin apuros hasta que decidiera encontrarse con James. Y a la mitad del camino, Lily comenzó a pensar… y es que le preocupaba estar tanto tiempo pensando… Pero que mas podía hacer…   
  
-"¡He, Lily, despierta!"- le dijo una alegre voz femenina. Se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta de quien le había hablado era Catherine. Catherine, pero una Catherine un poco mas distinta. Su cabello estaba completamente liso y se le veía bastante bien. Su vestido no era tan largo como el de las otras chicas que había visto y lo asocio simplemente con que Catherine venia de América.   
  
-"¡Hola Catherine!"  
  
Catherine y Lily siguieron caminando hacia el gran comedor y hablando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Aunque Catherine aun no le decía a Lily con quien iba, ya pronto llegaban al gran comedor y Lily se encontró con James. Catherine le hizo una mueca que Lily pudo interpretar como "No importa, ahora yo busco al mio" y se fue corriendo hacia la multitud que había en la entrada.   
  
-"Te ves, muy bien…"- le dijo James a Lily y ella sonrió.   
  
-"Gracias… Tu también. ¿Vamos?"  
  
James asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a ir hacia la multitud. Lily reconoció a algunas de las chicas que pasaban por su lado y que ponían todo tipo de muecas. Lily reía cuando las veía. Podía escuchar algunas de sus palabras.   
  
"¿Qué hace otra vez esa Evans con James? Pensé que ya no estaban juntos…"  
  
-"Uy, como la odio…"  
  
Lily solo reía. La verdad es que si James no la hubiera invitado, pues simplemente hubiera ido sola y listo. No le parecía la gran cosa. Pero mientras cruzaban por la multitud, pudo sentir que James le tomaba la mano. Y Lily no hizo nada por evitarlo, aunque sabia que James solamente le tomaba la mano para demostrarle a todas las chicas que el no estaba solo. A Lily le dio furia el pensar eso así que cambio de pensamiento.   
  
Lograron entrar a Gran Comedor. Estaba completo por pequeñas mesas y había un gran espacio que Lily supuso que era para bailar. Sin creerlo cierto, la fiesta ya había comenzado hace algunos minutos. Quienes cantaban las tonadas eran tres chicas a las que Lily no conocía, pero quienes fueran, tenia su voz como las de un ángel.   
  
-"¿Bailemos, Lily?"  
  
Lily observo a las demás parejas en la pista. Ya había bastantes personas bailando.   
  
-"Vale".- dijo levantándose. James tomo una mano de Lily y la otra la puso en su cintura. Y comenzaron a bailar. Lily sintió las miradas de odio que algunas chicas lanzaban. Pero en el gran comedor no estaban ni Catherine, Celine, Remus, Victoria y Sirius. Se pregunto, por primera vez, donde estaban.   
  
Muchas de las voces  de alumnos comenzaron a sonar. Murmullos, gritos y palabras. Lily se pregunto que habría pasado.   
  
-"¡Mira quien acaba de llegar, Lily!"- le dijo James, señalándole la entrada del gran comedor. Y Lily se quedo boquiabierta.   
  
  
Era Catherine… Pero… Ella Iba con… Con…   
  
-"No sabia que Catherine vendría con Sirius."- dijo James alegre. –"Ni sabia que la había invitado."  
  
-"Pues… Yo tampoco."- dijo Lily. Se sintió extrañamente, mal… y que apuesto se veía Sirius… Es que… No sabia como explicar aquellos sentimientos, no era que no quería ir con James al baile, pero… Jamás pensó que Sirius iría con Catherine… Y se imagino que por lo menos la invitaría a ella antes que a Catherine… ¿A caso aquellos eran celos?  
  
Lily y James, como todos los demás, comenzaron a bailar. En verdad James bailaba muy bien, parecía un sueño al estar en sus brazos…   
  
-"No bailo tan mal, cierto Lily?"  
  
-"James, bailas increíblemente bien…"  
  
Y así siguieron, dando vueltas y vueltas y danzando como creían pertinente, y mientras bailaban, Lily se percato de sentimientos que jamás había sentido verdaderamente… Por que cuando estaba con James, era como estar fuera de Hogwarts…   
  
-"James, voy a decirle algo a Catherine y a Celine y vuelvo hacia aca…"  
  
-"¡De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho! Ellas…"- señalando al club de fans. –"Podrían raptarme… Me dan asco…"  
  
-"No te preocupes no las dejare."- le dijo Lily dirigiéndose hacia Catherine, quien se había separado se Sirius por alguna razón, y conversaba con Celine, que tampoco estaba con Remus.   
  
-"¡Chicas!"- dijo Lily al llegar hasta Celine y Catherine. Ellas se voltearon. –"¡Hola!"  
  
-"¡Ja! Nunca imagine que llegara este día… mis amigas y yo, de pareja con merodeadores…"- dijo Celine. –"Remus fue a buscar bebidas."  
  
-"Y el Sirius también.- dijo Catherine.   
  
-"Y ambos se quedaron aun en la autopista"- dijo Celine señalando a Sirius y Remus. Ambos hablaban de algo que no era posible escucharles, pero a veces Sirius se volteaba y observaba a Catherine.   
  
-"¿De que hablaran?"- pregunto Lily.   
  
-"Seguramente de nosotras."- le dijo Catherine. –"No nos han dejado de mirar. Y presiento que hablan de mi y Celine."  
  
-"¿Y como es que tu no me habías dicho que venias con Sirius?"  
  
Catherine rió un poco y guardo una sonrisa en su rostro. Callo un momento y volvió a inhalar aire para hablar:  
  
-"Era una sorpresa. Jamás me lo imagine. Sirius me hallo uno de estos días caminando sola y me lo pregunto. Y como nadie me había invitado, acepte."  
  
-"Oh."- dijo Lily, con una sonrisa fingida. –"Felicidades."  
  
-"Gracias"- dijo Catherine. A Lily le dio la impresión de que Catherine no se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía, pero Catherine en verdad si lo noto, y se sintió extrañamente mal. Pero guardo todo eso, y pensó en divertirse. Estaba en una fiesta en Hogwarts.   
  
De pronto, Lily noto que Remus ya había terminado de hablar con Sirius y volvía hacia ellas. Celine sonrió alegremente.   
  
-"He vuelto."- dijo Remus. Luego observo a Lily y a Catherine. –"Hola Lily, que bien te ves.  Catherine…Creo que Sirius quiere que vallas."  
  
-"No te preocupes."- le dijo Catherine riendo. –"Allá iré."   
  
-"De acuerdo. ¿Vamos a bailar, Celine?"  
  
-"Bueno"- dijo Celine y Lily observo como se iban lentamente. Y no se había fijado en aquello, pero es que Remus y Celine hacían una muy linda pareja.   
  
-"Hey, Lily. Me voy hacia Sirius antes de que algo malo pueda suceder aca…"  
  
Catherine fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Sirius, que estaba sentado en una mesa. Alrededor de el no había nada, y en su mano tenia una mas que ahora tomaba. Lily fue hacia donde James, que estaba siendo visto detenidamente por las chicas del Fans CLUB, pero algo le parecía extraño allí. Victoria no estaba en la fiesta.   
  
-"Ya llegue, James."- dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Volteo su cabeza. Todas las chicas del club de fans voltearon su cabeza con un aire ofendido y sus cabezas bien en alto, y siguieron conversando de sus asuntos, aunque algunas volteaban a ver a Lily y a James.   
  
-"Hey, ¿vamos hacia fuera? No me gusta mucho este ambiente… Y podemos bailar mejor afuera."- le dijo James a Lily y ella asintió con la cabeza. La pareja se fue hacia fuera. Llevando consigo las miradas impertinentes de las chicas del club de fans.   
  
Fuera del gran castillo de Hogwarts en verdad estaba bien. Mejor que dentro, diría Lily. Desde allí se podían observar las bellas estrellas en la noche tan despejada. La música aun así se escuchaba, pero no tan fuerte como dentro del castillo. A Lily parecía el ambiente perfecto.   
  
Lily y James comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Lily apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de James mientras el miraba que tan bien se sentía en aquel momento.   
  
Lily y James no notaron que levemente sus rostros se iban acercando. Sus cabezas quedaron a muy poca distancia y sus labios casi estaban juntos. No sabían que hacer en ese minuto, ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados y disfrutaban del momento, y sin pensarlo, James rompió ese espacio entre sus labios y se juntaron en un beso, muy bello. Pero este, era distinto a todos los que James le había dado a Lily. En este, de verdad podía transmitirse el amor que el uno al otro se sentían, y cada uno quería pasar este momento lo mas largo posible. Lily, definitivamente, le había correspondido aquel beso. Lily y James se abrazaron fuertemente.   
  
En ese minuto, también había una pareja que había que tenia que contar…    
  
* * *   
  
-"¿Hacia donde vamos?"- dijo Celine caminando por el pasto. Remus iba a su lado, disfrutando del bello ambiente. También habían salido del castillo. Remus se detuvo.   
  
-"Aquí esta bien."- le dijo. Celine se sentó donde el pasto ya estaba seco, y Remus la imito. –"Me gusta este clima."- le dijo a Remus.   
  
-"Si… A mi también."- le dijo Remus. Y así, iniciaron una conversación.   
  
-"¿Te ha gustado la noche hasta ahora?"  
  
-"Si."  
  
-"A mi también."  
  
-"Resulta interesante… Creí que me rechazarías cuando te invite. Ya que… Deben haberte invitado muchas personas."  
  
-"No, claro que no. Nadie me invito… Pero no era necesario que me invitaran, si me invitaste por lastima… Yo… te digo que no era necesario."  
  
-"No te invite por lastima."- le dijo mirándola fijamente. Celine observaba el cielo.   
  
-"Gracias."- le dijo. –"Es que nunca he tenido mucha suerte con los chicos."  
  
-"¿Por qué no? Yo te encuentro alguien sumamente linda…"  
  
Celine se sonrojo al máximo. –"Gracias, pero no lo creo. Solamente se me hace difícil creer que estoy aquí sentada, conversando con un chico al que tantas chicas quieren, y entre esas chicas me hayas escogido a mi, a Celine…"  
  
-"Tu tienes algo que las demás no tienen. El resto es vació. Cuando pasas con Catherine y con Lily, no me fijo en ellas, solo me fijo en la chica que siempre ha sido la buena amiga… Que nunca traiciona… A pesar de que la traicionan. Solo me fijo en ti."  
  
Paso un silencio largo y sin interrupciones. Celine se preguntaba, a que se quería llegar con aquello. Remus ya estaba totalmente decidido en lo que iba a decir.   
  
-"Celine… Yo te quería decir algo. Por esa razón te invite al baile."  
  
-"Si, dime"- le dijo, aun mas nerviosa. Si le había invitado al baile para decirle algo, era por que simplemente debía ser algo importante. Sumergida en pensamientos, no noto la presencia de Remus desde que había comenzado a pensar, pero sintió como si alguien la abrazara muy tiernamente. Era Remus. Se sintió sumamente nerviosa, pero luego se sintió protegida. Cerró sus ojos. Remus comenzó a hablar.   
  
-"Yo… Celine, tú en verdad me gustas mucho. En verdad, creo que me estoy enamorando. Por que nunca me había sentido así con ninguna otra persona, pero contigo si…"  
  
-"Tu también me gustas a mi."- le dijo Celine, y Remus sonrió.-"Y la verdad, es que mucho…"  
  
-"¿No querrías ser…?"  
  
-"Si"- le interrumpió Celine a Remus. –"Por que contigo, me siento segura en lo que vallas a pedirme."  
  
Remus se acerco a Celine y le dio un beso en sus labios. Y aunque al principio, se noto muy nerviosa, luego ella misma se vio correspondiéndole el beso. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía segura de lo que hacia.   
  
* * *   
  
-"¡Oh, mi **adorada **y **querida amiga Catherine!"  
  
-"Oh no… esa voz solamente tiene que ser de…"  
  
Victoria iba con una expresión de rabia en su rostro hacia Catherine, quien bailaba con Sirius. Victoria llego hacia ellos y separo a Sirius y Catherine. Esta se molesto.   
  
-"¡Oye que te pa…"  
  
Catherine callo. Victoria le había dado su mejor golpe. Sirius estaba impresionado.   
  
-"¡Oye que te pasa! Si no sabias ella es mi pareja, y no permitiré que le golpees!"- le dijo Sirius a Victoria con mucha rabia. Los demás alumnos ya se comenzaban a dar cuenta de que algo sucedía y voltearon sus cabezas. Sirius se dirigió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Catherine, que seguía tendida en el suelo.   
  
-"Catherine… ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Sirius trato de levantar a Catherine, aunque solo logro hacerla reaccionar. A Catherine le dolió fuertemente aquel golpe, y comenzó a llorar. Pero Catherine era una chica fuerte, y no lloraba de dolor, sino de rabia.   
  
-"¡Tu no entiendes, Sirius! Esta es una chica espantosa!..."  
  
Pero Victoria no alcanzo a terminar su frase, por que también había caído golpeada. Catherine se había levantado y le había goleado una cachetada a Victoria. Pero Catherine no termino allí. Victoria sintió la rabia correr por sus venas, y sus angelicales ojos verdes ya no tenían aquel toque. Más bien, se veía como una chica frustrada. Catherine se dirigió hacia Victoria  
  
-"¡Aquí, la chica terrible eres **tu **maldita! Yo aun no comprendo como hubo alguna vez que Lily te considero su amiga. Pero no hay nada, **NADA **que te permita golpearme… Y aunque tus estupidos celos estan mas que demostrados, ¿es que acaso no tienes una vida para buscarte a alguien en vez de estar envidiando al resto de la gente? Lo lamento tanto, por que Sirius viene conmigo y con el bailare **TODA **la fiesta si es que quiero."  
  
-"Maldita perr…"- dijo Victoria levantándose. Vio como Catherine y Sirius se iban a bailar, pero antes, Catherine volteo su cabeza  
  
-"No te enfades."- dijo Catherine. –"No va al caso."  
  
Todos los alumnos que habían estado viendo la pelea, comenzaron a aplaudir, todos menos las amigas de Victoria del fans club, quienes se retiraron ofendidas hacia el otro extremo del comedor.   
  
-"Eso estuvo muy bien"- dijo Sirius riendo. –"No sabia que contestabas tan bien."  
  
-"Nah, No es nada. Solo me pasa cuando ando enojada."  
  
-"La verdad es que Victoria se lo merecía bastante…"  
  
-"¿Cierto? Bueno. Dejemos eso atrás, bailemos, me encanta la canción que estan tocando ahora."  
  
Catherine y Sirius rieron un poco y luego comenzaron a bailar. Y Sirius comenzó a notar una cierta atracción… Aunque no sabia lo que era… Seguramente no era nada. Siguió divirtiéndose con Catherine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
¡Hola! Les gusto este capitulo? Lo quise hacer un poco mas largo que los anteriores! Jejeje…En lo general, como que a mi 'me gusta y no me gusta'. Siempre andaba con la duda, incluso, tenia tres paginas escritas y las borre por pura indecisión, pero quedo mejor como esta. Veo que la niña misteriosa se ha ganado la fama de "La Chica Del Aro" xD Samara… Bueno, les digo que no me inspire en ella para hacer a la chiquita misteriosa, simplemente, paso… Aunque si vi el Aro… xD y me morí de miedo, eso no es el caso…  
  
  
Les debo decir sobre un fic que me ha impresionado muchísimo y deseo que lo lean también:  
  
**_Anywhere _**_por Mabita:  
  
http:// www. fanfiction.net/ read.php?storyid=1438449 _  
  
Este es el fic de mi amiga Mabita. Que por cierto escribe muy bien. Yo he leído su fic un poco más de lo debido, y les digo que no se desilusionaran si lo leen. Esta niña esta llena de talento… Léanlo y déjenle review, que es nueva en fanfiction.  
  
  
_Debo agradecer a Kata, Joyce Granger y JeRu,¡¡ que son mis lectoras más leales!! No saben cuanto me ayudan sus reviews!! ^O^_  
   
  
**Estoy muy contesta por que pase los 100 reviews!! ^^****_

Bien… Ahora me voy con los reviews… No saben lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes ^_^  
  
**Hermione 73: **Muchas Gracias!! ^O^  
  
**JeRu: **Jajaja ok… Sip, ya voy en el capitulo 15!! ^O^ que harto llevo! O.o jajaja no culpes a la pobre Lily solo esta celosa y alterada. Mmm tal vez en alguna ocasión muy alterada Celine lo haría, xD voy a tomar esa idea y considerarla xD… Mmm mira te diré que antes estaba pensando en dejar muerta a Lily al final del fic… pero me tengo que seguir por la historia… Todos sabemos como muere ¬¬! Jjajajajaja de mi novio? xDDD No tengo… siempre he sido así… xDD Jajaja aunque fui a la fiesta del san Ignacio y conocí a un mino terrible de bakan xP………. Me quede babeando toda la noche jaja…  
  
**Marianita Radcliffe: ^O^ **pues muchas gracias… no se que mas decir… me encanta que te encante xD… Ah! Esta vez si tengo alo que contestarte, SIP, si vi el Aro y me morí de miedo cuando la Samara empieza a salir por la televisión… pero no me base en ella para hacer a la niña misteriosa… Ya veo que se ha ganado esa fama…   
  
**Joyce Granger: **Hola!! Jajajjaja leer tus reviews siempre me dan ánimos, como eres mi lectora mas leal… Jajaja que emoción… Esta bien… te gusto este capitulo? Jajajjaja me dio mucha emoción hacer la parte de Victoria xD ¬¬ la chica hueca.. Jajajjaja ganaste la apuesta ¬¬ por que pase los 100… xD Sip tengo el quinto libro y voy en el capitulo 21 te juro que la cosa esta muy bakan! Si odias a Cho Chang,,, la odiaras mucho mas, y si te gusta la pareja de Harry con Cho… estarías saltando de felicidad pero no te adelanto mucho ;)… Ok, Que esti bien loca!,   
  
**Nathalie De Potter Radcliffe: **¡Holas! Me alegro de que leyeras mi humilde fic xD a mi también me gusto mucho esa parte. Jajaja pronto se descubrirá quien es la niña rara, no te preocupes… ¿Jajaja te gustan? A mi también! Y adoro escribirlas! Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo… Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me divertí leyendo tu review xD  
  
**Padme: **Jajajaja… ok ¬¬U Jajajajja gracias por tu review Padme… Ehm… lo de la mala fama… No lo se… ^_^U Jejeje… Muchas gracias por todo…!!  
  
**Fleur: **Muchas Gracias! Bueno… en un principio, eso busca un poco la historia xD confundirlos un poco… Pero ya tenemos bastantes capítulos, veré como hacer la revelación de la niña muy pronto… No te preocupes, la fase de 'no quiero escribir mas este fic', Paso! **Mary: Gracias O.oU Jejeje… No se que mas decir ^^U  
  
**Ilse Black: **^_^ Que bonito nick! xD Bueno… es un problema… pero yo también paso por esa flojera… Pero me alegra eternamente el que hayas decidido leer mi fic. ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!  
  
**Kari Radcliffe: **Jajaja muy cierto… les ira bien… Solo deben recordar no tener tantas peleas ^_^U a veces me preocupan esos dos… Pero ya no mas xD  No por favor, no otro hechizo o amenaza a muerte! xD la verdad es que tengo a personitas que me las dan todos los días… ^_^U pero no te preocupes… Eso te ayuda a seguir adelante o morir en el intento por la cantidad de personas que te odiaran si no lo sigues ¬¬U…   
  
**Kata: **Jajaja de acuerdo… No faltaba tu review… Ya, muchas amenazas, VOY A LEER TU FIC ENTERO… Jajajaja sip, creo que fuiste el 101 o mas bien dicho el 100 por que había uno mezclado mio por ahí… xD Oye yo no fui la que nos hizo dormir tan tarde, eh? No lo recuerdas? Yo ahí toda cansada jugando DDR con una maniatica de Nori Nori Nori, y la Malva diciendo "QUEDEMONOS TOOODA LA NOCHE DESPIERTAS" y yo como "O.oU que?? NO PUEDO!!"… jajaja igual fue bakan… Oye, sabes que mi amigo en verdad se enojo?? No volvió a admitirme! :'( me sentí mal!! Jajaja al fin salimos de vacaciones y me alivio. Y no podía dormir toda la semana. Por que mientras dormía soñaba mas o menos las cosas que pasaron en este chap, entonces yo me despertaba y decía "Por que mier… tuve que despertar… ¿Dónde esta ese cuaderno? TENGO QUE ANOTAR ESO EN EL FIC!" Ajajjaja… Bueno ya me voy… Ojala me vuelvas a mandar un review… ¬¬U o morirás…  
  
  
_Mi ángel querido eres tu, por que sin el yo se que no habrá luz…_  
_   
  
*+*+*Klaudi Wri+*+*+  
  
  
  
  
_**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: 'Corresponded Lovers'

**¿Quién eres? ¿De donde vienes?  
  
**_By: Klaudi~Wri.  
  
_*+*Chapter Sexteen*+*  
  
  
* * *   
  
-"¡Maldita!"  
  
-"¡Estupida!"  
  
-"¡Oh, te felicito por aprenderte una nueva palabra en tu vocabulario!"  
  
-"¡Tu ni me hables, sucia extranjera!"  
  
-"¡Ja, no te preocupes **nunca lo haré**!"  
  
-"¡Que alegría!"  
  
-"Catherine!"  
  
Lily llamo a Catherine desde las escaleras. La chica de cabellos negros y ondulados le devolvió la mirada hacia Lily. Al ver a su amiga sonrió. Lily bajo rápidamente las largas escaleras.   
  
-"Catherine, ¿Sigues peleando con Victoria?"  
  
La chica volteo su cabeza, haciendo notar sus hermosos ojos verdes y su engañadora sonrisa de cristal. Miro con mucha simpatía a Lily.   
  
-"Hola Lily"- dijo con mucha naturalidad, amarrándose su cabello.   
  
-"Ven, vamos a desayunar Lily… aunque creo que mi desayuno ya se arruinó."  
  
-"No seas tan critica."- dijo Lily, comenzando a caminar hacia el gran comedor con Catherine. –"Nos vemos al rato, Victoria."  
  
Victoria asintió con la cabeza y se fue corriendo a su habitación.   
  
Habían pasado tres días desde que el baile había sucedido, y un ambiente agradable se aproximaba. Celine y Remus habían estado muy unidos en los ultimos días, no se separaban para nada. Se paseaban abrazados o tomados de la mano, mientras que algunas Hufflepuff's le lanzaban miradas asesinas a Celine. James y Lily parecían estar bastante bien, al menos los celos de Lily habían desaparecido y su rostro ahora mostraba las expresiones mas alegres. Generalmente, Celine, James y Lily se preguntaban que le sucedía a Sirius. Y es que desde la fiesta, no parecía estar en si. Y menos cuando se le acercaba Catherine (generalmente para arreglar datos sobre la Liffta). Catherine por lo general era la única que no había cambiado. Estaba muy aterrizada en su vida, muy normal.   
  
-"¡Mira Lily, esta nevando!"- le dijo emocionada Catherine yéndose a la ventana.   
  
-"Nieva siempre por estas épocas."  
  
-"Yo nunca he visto la nieve."  
  
-"Yo pensaba que en Estados Unidos si nevaba."- le dijo una voz por detrás de Catherine. Ella se volteo rápidamente y sonrió amistosamente.   
  
-"No, Sirius, si nieva, pero yo vivía justo en uno de los 30 estados donde no nieva."  
  
-"¿Me cuentas mas?"  
  
-"¡Claro!"  
  
Sin darse cuenta, Lily se quedó mirando la ventana sola. Catherine y Sirius se habían ido caminando sin rumbo, sin que se dieran cuenta, y Sirius reía alegremente con los comentarios de Catherine. Ella sonreía alegremente. En un instante, sin que se dieran cuenta, Sirius tomó del brazo a Catherine. Y le susurró algo. Algo que Lily no alcanzó a oír…Luego siguieron su camino.   
  
* * *   
  
-"Yo lo pasé muy bien en la fiesta."  
  
-"Si, yo también."- le decía Remus a Celine, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.  
  
-"Te quiero mucho."  
  
-"Yo mas."- le dijo Remus.   
  
-"¡Que mentira! Yo **aun **mas…"  
  
-"¡Si, seguro!"  
  
-"Bueno… si quererte es ser mentiroso, entonces soy **muy mentiroso."  
  
-"Jajajaja… ¿pero no crees que es algo temporal?"  
  
-"¿Crees que te podría dejar tan fácil?"  
  
-"No lo se… quizás…"  
  
-"Nunca."  
  
Celine escondió su rostro con sus cortos cabellos negros y su bello rostro quedo escondido. Se había sonrojado. La tierna de Celine nunca había podido ser tan feliz. Remus había 'adivinado' lo que le ocurría y la abrazo dulce y fuertemente. Lily se lleno de nostalgia y soledad. Había estado observando a la dulce pareja fuera del colegio. Se sentía un poco incomoda viéndolos. Se preguntaba como no tenían frió si estaba nevando débilmente. Luego Celine y Remus cayeron abrazados al frío piso lleno de nieve, y comenzaron a rodar.   
  
-"Te amo"- le dijo Celine y ambos se quedaron abrazados en el hermoso día nevado, mientras las pequeñas bolas de nieve caían cerca de ellos.   
  
-"¿Y tu que haces aquí, tan sola viéndolos?"  
  
-"¿Sirius?"  
  
Lily se volteo y vio al atractivo chico de ojos azules. El le sonrió amistosamente.   
  
-"Hola Lily. Hace tiempo que no hablamos."  
  
-"Si."- le dijo Lily, recordando la razón del por que hace tiempo que no se hablaban. Ya lo había recordado. –"Es cierto. Pensé que estabas con Catherine."  
  
-"Fue a escribir una carta a su familia. ¿Podemos hablar?"  
  
-"Si, claro."  
  
Lily y Sirius comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos despejados mientras alrededor suyo caía la nieve cerca de ellos. Lily y Sirius comenzaron a hablar. Lily y Sirius hablaron de varias cosas, de cómo les iba con las Liffta's, de cómo lo pasaron en el baile, y luego Sirius le dijo a Lily sobre Catherine. Y se veía que algún interés debía tenerle, por que hablaba muy bien de ella. Sintió una breve nostalgia.   
  
-"¿Te gusta Catherine?"- le preguntó efusivamente Lily, interrumpiéndole todo lo que decía de la bruja extranjera. Sirius se quedó en silencio.   
  
-"No lo sé. Supongo."  
  
-"Oh."  
  
-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"  
  
-"¿Yo? Por nada, nada…"  
  
Sirius se quedó un poco reflexionando. Y luego entendió la situación.   
  
-"¿Te afectaría en algo si es que entre yo y Catherine pasara algo?"  
  
-"**¿Qué?**"- exclamó Lily atónita. –"_¿por qué debería importarme?"  
  
-"Bueno…"- comenzó a decir Sirius. –"…por que…"  
  
-"¡Ay!"  
  
No alcanzaron a terminar de hablar, pues una bola de nieve cayó sobre el bello cabello de Lily. Miró hacia atrás y vio que una Catherine reía amistosamente con muchas bolas en las manos. Lily se rió también.   
  
-"¡Vas a morir, Catherine!"- le dijo Lily y Catherine tomó una de las bolas.   
  
-"No podrás matarme, tengo estrategia. Pero antes de que me mates y yo te mate, Vamonos a otra parte, ya que con Celine y Remus juntos al lado me incomoda jugar.   
  
Lily volteó su vista hacia Celine y Remus, quienes, mientras seguían abrazados, se besaban apasionada y tiernamente.   
  
-"De acuerdo."- le contestó Lily.   
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
-"Que pensativa has estado hoy, Lily."  
  
Lily tenia su brazo sosteniendo su cabeza, mientras la bella ventana de la sala común le indicaba que el la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, la nieve seguía cayendo. Y es que recordaba lo que le había preguntado Sirius. __¿Te afectaría en algo si es que entre Catherine y yo pasara algo?... No, debía estar enferma. Ella _****amaba a James. Se lo prometió a James hace pocos días. Ella en verdad sentía algo importante hacia James, algo mas que una fuerte amistad. Aunque como todos sabían, Lily era una chica sumamente celosa, quizás estaba así por que creía que James se preocupaba más de su Quidditch que de ella. Y a veces se preguntaba si lo que James en verdad sentía era amor. Tanto que habían peleado en el pasado, Lily recordaba y reía aquellos días en que James 'le enfermaba', pero luego comenzó su noviazgo con Celine, y tuvo que soportarlo al estar a cada momento al lado de su amiga, por ultimo, le empezó a caer bien, y esos días se preguntaba si estaba enferma o algo. Y por ultimo, termino enamorándose. Si, enamorándose de James Potter. Pero su corazón vivía confundido…   
  
-"¿Lily, estas conciente?"  
  
-"¿Ah? ¿Qué?"  
  
James abrazo fuertemente a Lily y ella 'desperto' de sus pensamientos rápidamente. No había escuchado nada de lo que James había dicho.   
  
**

-"Te noto muy triste, Lily."- dijo James apretándola mas entre sus brazos. –"¿Qué pasa?"  
  
-"No, nada… Nada de importancia."  
  
-"No importa si no quieres decírmelo. Solo…"  
  
-"¡No! No es eso…"  
  
-"Solo quiero que estés feliz, Lily."  
  
Lily comenzó a sentir que sus lágrimas caían muy rápidamente en sus mejillas y que no lo podía evitar. James en verdad la quería, y Lily lo traicionaba de tal forma, era imposible pensar que  podría vivir feliz así. Pero… ¿Es que acaso James no le había echo lo mismo anteriormente? Pero… ¿Era necesario responder con la misma moneda?  
  
-"No llores Lily, no llores por favor… Yo también me deprimo cuando tu lloras."  
  
-"Es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa."- decía Lily mientras lloraba aun mas fuertemente.  
  


-"No… Nada es tu culpa… Significas mucho para mi, ¿lo sabes, cierto Lily?"  
  
-"Si… si…"  
  
-"¿Y yo para ti?"  
  
Lily guardo silencio. Luego de un tiempo de silencio, Lily tomo aire: "Si, para mi también lo eres."  
  
-"No me quiero separar nunca de ti… Nunca estarás sola, Lily."  
  
-"No se que decir…"  
  
-"No importa, no digas nada, yo solamente te amo."  
  
  
* * *   
  
-"Bien, pues mira. La Liffta ya paso 6 días conmigo y ahora te toca a ti cuidarla. Espero que la cuides bien."- le decía Catherine a Sirius sosteniendo la gran maceta de la Liffta. Había crecido bastante. –"¿Te pasa algo?"  
  
-"¿Eh? No nada…"  
  
-"Bueno, entonces…"  
  
-"…Que lindos ojos tienes."- le interrumpió Sirius, viendo fijamente a Catherine. Ella se sonrojo levemente.   
  
-"Gracias. Tus ojos también me gustan mucho."- le dijo. Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, sin saber que hacer. Catherine seguía sosteniendo la Liffta sin mayor apuro. Sus rostros levemente se empezaron a acercarse. Ambos cerraron los ojos, y sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Estaban… Muy cerca… De… Besarse…  
  
-"¡Hola chicos!"- alguien había abierto rápidamente la puerta. Catherine y Sirius retrocedieron varios metros, al quedar muy lejos el uno al otro. No habían alcanzado a besarse. Ambos estaban muy rojos. Había entrado Celine.  
  
-"Uh… eh,… lo siento, yo solo venia a buscar un libro que se me quedo en esta sala…¿Qué hacían?"- pregunto esta extrañada. Viendo que en un momento que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y un minuto después a varios metros de distancia, muy rojos.   
  
-"¡No, nada!"- dijeron a coro.  
  
-"Ehmm…"- Catherine agarro a la Liffta. –"Eh… Si, Sirius, entonces, te pasare luego la Liffta… Eh… ¿te parece?"  
  
-"Si, si… Claro…"  
  
-"Y… ah… Pues… Luego te veo…"  
  
-"Si… yo también… Que estés bien…"  
  
-"Si… tu igual."  
  
Catherine y Celine se fueron de la sala, Catherine con la Liffta en mano, y cerraron la puerta. Sirius estaba muy confundido. ¿Qué es lo que había tratado de hacer? ¿Besar a Catherine? Es que en verdad sentía algo especial por ella? ¿Algo en que alguna vez sintió por Lily?... Ahora si que estaba muy confundido.   
  
-"¿Catherine?"- le pregunto Celine mientras recorrían los pasillos de Hogwarts. Catherine seguía estando sumamente roja.   
  
-"Celine, _puedo decirte algo sin que lo digas a nadie, ni si quiera a Lily?_"  
  
-"¡Si, claro!"- le dijo. –"¿De que se trata?"  
  
-"Pues bien…"- comenzó a decir Catherine. –"_Creo que si me gusta Sirius."  
  
_  
  
_Mi dulce corazón,¿ por que me traicionas? ¿Por que me dejas no sentir aquel amor? ¿Por que me lo impides? Yo solo quiero amar… Y nunca dejar de soñar….  
  
  
_  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Si! Ya debieron imaginarse eso… ¡¡TERMINO EL CAPITULO POR HOY!! Ahh! Que emocionante… Me quede muchas semanas sin saber que hacer y de pronto me vino la imaginación. Creo que escribiré mas rápido de lo común por que me voy a comer al Kentucky Fried Chicken, o como se escriba!   
  
Okas….   
  
_My illusions…_  
  
**Padme Gilraen: **Holas!! Veo que te cambiaste tu nick!! (mas bien agregaste algo nuevo)… Jjajajajaja pobre Victoria, todos la odian, pues yo también!! Muchas gracias *O* ese fue por mi opinión uno de los capítulos mas lindos que hice (y les falta leer el ultimo, que ya lo tengo echo!) y me alegro con eso de la inspiración, por favor continua niña!!  
  
**JeRu: **Chuta Oo niña… deja vivir a la pobre y celosa Lily que sin ella el fic se me va rumbo abajo!! (con quien se quedaría James?? Quien tendría a Harry??) xD Remus fleto?? Bueno.. en todos los fics menos en este!! xD… Jajajaja si, es que mi supuesto 'amor' era algo no correspondido y el loko termino siendo basura ¬¬… Obvio que voy pa la próxima a una fiesta del carmela! Me voy encantaa me obsesioné con esas fiestas.. Jajajaja es que ya sabemos con quien se va a quedar Sirius… ¬¬ OoPs!! xDD Celine a todos cae bien… Es bastante tierna… Bueno… **  
  
Joyce Granger: Mi lectora mas fiel!! Holaa! Como te fue en Miami?? Ya me agregaste a msn?? xDD… Te odio!! Te terminaste el libro!! Noo! Imposible!! Ahhggsrt!! Bueno… tendre que ganarle a 'algunos' ¬¬!! Te gusto este capitulo??... No… nunca he ido a Miami, pero no te preocupes, que ire! xD… Te caiste?? No te paso nada muy grave verdad?? Ah! Que suerte… Sii yo tambien veo Machos!! Oooh y ahora cachay que la mina esta viviendo en la casa?? Y QUE ENAMORO AL ARIEL?? Y la otra loka esta furiosa!! Que arde! Deberiay haberla visto!! Taba que se ponia a llorar cuando el Ariel le dijo 'Si, me pasan cosas con ella…' Uuuh!! **¡¡¡Y ES SU HERMANA!!! **Aaah!!! Bueno… Muerte a Berni!! Pienso igual que tu… Bueno ahora te dejo para que me envies un review como eres tan buena xDD Bye!!****  
  
Kata: Muchas Gracias!! U_u U sorry, no puedo escribir mucho por que ya quiero subir mi capitulo!! Y saber como esta!! Y como lo encuentran!! Ahh!! Te gusto este?? Aunque ya creo saber la respuesta ^-^…****  
  
Melianay: Buu! Que mal que te haya pasado eso Melianay! Espero que estes mejor! Y a mi tambien me cae mal Victoria!**  
  
Kari Radcliffe: **Jajajaja sip, tendo DDR pero tengo el 3, aunque todos los sabados juego el 5 con mis amigas, y mis canciones favoritas son Mooligth Shadow y Dancing All Alone, aunque Dragonfly tambien me gusta mucho… Y odio, detesto y no soporto PARANOIA!! Ahh!! Me vuelve paranoika!! (Jjajajajaja esa no es la idea??) bueno.. me desespera…. Te gusto este capi?? Me alegra que mi fic te ayude a salir de esos malos ratos -____-U es lo que buscaba! ^^****  
  
Lizzie Lupin: Jjajajajaja muchas gracias!! Bueno… este tambien lo hice largo, y tuve crisis nerviosa de estancamiento Oo ya sabes… y pensaba dejarlo en 3 paginas, pero luego reaccione y hice 7… xD ^_^ ****  
  
Marianita Radcliffe: Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Tus reviews siempre me animan!**  
  
xDDD chica Manzana: **Uuuy como no LOGRAS entender, las naranjas son MUCHO mejores, mas sabrosas y fantasticas que las manzanas!!... A TODOS LES CAE BIEN CELINE! Es sorprendente… No!! La bateria denuevo no!! Que atroz!! (ahh galla, atroz de atroz xDDD) que mal… vente a vivir aca, a mi cuadra!! Te aseguro que no hay niños con baterias ¬¬ xDD**  
  
Nathalie de Potter Radcliffe: **Sip, Lily y sus amigas se quedaron con los merodeadores (espero que no me maten por no poner nunca a la rata askerosa ¬¬U la odio)… Te gusto el momento de Lily y James?? A mi en el capitulo anterior estaba llorando (de 'kawaii') con el de Celine y Remus, y este,,, me encanto el momento de Catherine y Sirius (me pregunto… como puedo escribir estas cosas si muy pocas veces las he vivido?? ^^U) Hay que linda! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!.**  
  
Lyla2: **Muchas Gracias Lyla! Lamentablemente ya sali de participación… ¬¬U solo dos personas votaron por mi ¬¬ pero sera… A aquellas dos personas se lo agradezco millones! Al igual que todos los que leen mi fic ^-^U… Si, a muchas les gustaria que no hiciera sufrir tanto a Sirius… no se lo que me pasa, yo lo amo =:::::::::) Si, Padme (mi 'linda' y 'adorable' amiguita Padme que no actualiza ¬¬) Tuvo el enorme favor de hacerme propaganda, y asi llego a mi fic gente tan fantastica como tu!! Muchas gracias, chica!!  
**  
  
**Bueno y con esto me voy…  
  
**COMAN NARANJAS Y NO MANZANAS.**  
  
_Vivan y dejen vivir…  
  
_Klaudi~Wri.  
  
**  
* * * **  
  
**   
**   
  
  
_   
_  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: 'Christmas with surpr...

**¿Quién eres? ¿De donde vienes?  
  
**_By: Klaudi~Wri.  
  
_*+*Chapter Seventeen*+*  
  
  
* * *  
  
Era Sábado. Habían ya pasado dos meses. Dos meses desde que Celine se había enterado de que a Catherine sentía algo por Sirius, dos meses en que la navidad se acercaba más que nunca. Dos meses en que los incomprensibles Lily y James se sonreían el uno al otro. Y más que nada: Faltaba solo un mes para entregar la Liffta. Celine y Remus parecían seguir bien, pero Celine últimamente sospechaba algo; Y nunca lo había sospechado tanto como era ahora. Siempre Remus enfermaba en luna llena. No sabía por que era, pero estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa para averiguarlo... No podría ser nada tan grave.   
  
-"Si, yo también pienso lo mismo… Últimamente me he dado cuenta de eso."- le dijo Catherine cuando Celine les comento lo que pensaba. Aquel día, Lily, Celine y Catherine estaban reunidas en la habitación.   
  
-"Me parece curioso…  ¿Por qué será?"- comento Lily, mirándose sus manos.   
  
-"No lo se, pero quiero saberlo. Me preocupa."  
  
-"Se me esta ocurriendo una idea."- les dijo Catherine, con una leve sonrisa. -"¿Les cuento?"  
  
Celine y Lily se acercaron más a Catherine para poder escucharla mejor…  
  
  
* * *   
  
-"¡Hola James!"- saludaba alegremente Lily. Se veía muy distinta. Sus expresiones eran mucho mas alegres de lo común. Se sentó en la misma mesa en que James estaba de las tres escobas, y el la saludo alegremente.   
  
-"Sabes… Quería hablar contigo de algo… Pero quiero saber si me tienes suficiente confianza para comentarlo…"- le dijo Lily suavemente.   
  
James la miro impresionado.  
  
-"¿De que se trata? Vamos Lily… eres mi novia… Si confió en ti…"  
  
-"Bueno…"- le dijo Lily. Su plan estaba resultando bien, al parecer. –"¡¿Cómo ES QUE SALEN DEL CASTILLO EN NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA SIN SER VISTOS?!"  
  
-"¡¿¡QUE QUE!?!?"- exclamo James, viéndola a los ojos.   
  
-"Te pregunto…"- le dijo con una gran sonrisa. –"Que qué haces en las noches de…"  
  
-"¿Yo?"- le pregunto James. –"¡Si! Yo duermo… Yo sueño con una mujer…"  
  
Lily le pego a James una bofetada muy fuerte. James quedo impactado.  
  
-"¡Pero que te pasa!"  
  
-"¡Recuerda con quien estas hablando, James! ¡Soy tu novia!"- le dijo Lily muy conforme con su buena bofetada. –"Ahora cuéntame que hacen las noches de…"  
  
-"¡Lily! ¿Cuándo debemos entregar la Liffta?"  
  
Lily, rendida, tomo su segunda opción. Ella vio a su alrededor. Solo se encontraban chicos de Hogwarts, de tercero en adelante, pero clavo su vista en un chico muy lindo, que atendía las mesas de 'Las Tres Escobas'. Lo llamo con una sonrisa. El se levanto y fue hacia Lily.   
  
-"¿Qué desea?"- le pregunto el chico. James miraba con malos ojos la escena. Lily con una inmensa sonrisa le contesto.  
  
-"Dos copas de hidromiel grado 90°, por favor".  
  
El chico la miro sorprendido.   
  
-"¿Qué edad tienen?"  
  
-"Lily…"- le intervino James, tratando de decirle que no deseaba tomar.   
  
-"18, por supuesto. Bueno, el tiene 17 pero en una semana cumple 18 años, y yo tengo mis 18 dignos años… ¿Las traes?"  
  
El chico la miro dudoso. Lily le seguía sonriendo.  –"Esta bien.", le contesto, y fue en busca de las copas.   
  
* * *   
  
-"Lily… Creo que fue suficiente."- le decía James ebrio, mientras en su mano sostenía una de las 3 copas que había tomado…   
  
-"No James, ¡vamos!.. ¡Toma otra!... Vamos… Hazlo por mi…"- decía Lily con su risa magnética…   
  
James miro la cuarta copa. La observo con 'asco' y luego observo a Lily, quien se 'reia' amigablemente. Se reía tanto que casi ni podía respirar.   
  
-"¿Y que hay… de… ti?"- le dijo James, mirándola.  
  
-"¿Yo? Oh! Vamos… Yo también tomaré, pero no aun… Vamos… ¡¡Bebela!!"  
  
James tomo su copa con la mano izquierda… Y la bebió casi a la fuerza. James se sentía mareado.  Lily lo pudo presentir. Había conseguido lo que quería: James estaba ebrio, ahora le contaría todo lo que Lily quisiera.   
  
-~-~-~-~  
  
-"¿Cómo te sientes?"- le pregunto Lily.   
  
-"Perfeeecto… hip!..."  
  
-"¿Crees que podrías contarme lo que hacen en las noches de luna llena?"  
  
James miro hacia la izquierda. Luego la miro a ella y le dijo que se le acercara.  
  
-"Nosotros… hip!... tenemo' una capa…"  
  
-"¿Nosotros?"- pregunto Lily intrigada.  
  
-"Pue' los merodea…"  
  
-"¿¡¿Y QUE ES LO QUE HACE ESA CAPA?!?  
  
-"Es invisible-"- le dijo –"Asi… podemo'… hip!... Sali de Hogwar sin ser vishtos!"  
  
-"¿Y hacia donde van?"  
  
-"Hacia el sauce boxeador."- dijo James, muy rápido y muy bajo. A Lily se le dibujo una gran sonrisa. _Lo había descubierto. _Y quizás James no estaría conciente de lo que dijo. –"Yp… Hip!... En… Luna llea'…"- Fue lo ultimo que dijo James. Habia caido sobre la mesa. Sin dar respuesta.   
  
  
* * *   
  
Celine y Lily esperaban al final de las escaleras. Lily se había devuelto muy rápido de Hogsmeade, ya que así tendrían la sala común para ellos solos. Casi ningún alumno de primero y segundo se encontraban allí. Casi todos habían aprovechado que Hogwarts no estaba poblado de chicos mayores. James también había vuelto a Hogwarts, entre medio ebrio y medio normal. Lily y Celine esperaban a que Catherine bajara de la habitación de los chicos, por si había conseguido algo de información.  
  
De pronto, salio corriendo de la habitación Catherine, gritando. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras con los ojos tapados. Celine y Lily se miraron extrañadas. Fueron hacia Catherine.   
  
-"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Celine.   
  
-"¿Te dijo algo?"  
  
-"¿Paso algo?"  
  
-"¡Celine!"- le dijo Lily, viendo que el rostro de Catherine mostraba una expresión de impresión… Y miedo.  
  
Catherine las miro extrañada. –"Sufrí un trauma."- les dijo asustada.   
  
_*~*~*Inicio del Flash Back*~*~*  
  
Catherine toco la puerta del cuarto de los chicos. Solo la voz de Sirius dijo 'pase'. Catherine, no muy decidida con su plan, entro a la habitación. Sirius estaba tirado en su cama y levanto la vista para ver quien había entrado.   
  
-"¿Caherine?"- le pregunto. –"Se supone que no puedes estar aquí."  
  
-"Ehh… Si, pero yo vengo a…"  
  
-"No importa. Pasa."- le dijo Sirius viendo hacia otro lado. –"Todos estan en Hogsmeade, y el castigo de Mc Gonnagall fue quedarme tres veces sin ir a Hogsmeade…"  
  
Catherine entro, poniendo en práctica su plan. Fue hacia donde Sirius y se sentó a los pies de la cama.   
  
No se como se me ocurrió hacer esta estupidez…   
  
-"Sirius… Yo… Te quería decir que… quetumegustasmucho…"  
  
Sirius movió su cabeza y la vio con sus profundos ojos azules. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Luego volvió a poner su cabeza en la almohada.   
  
-"Si… Tu también a mi."  
  
Los latidos de Catherine comenzaron a acelerar. Jamás había esperado esa respuesta… Por otro lado, estaba feliz… Raramente feliz… ¡pero no! No podía olvidar su plan…    
  
-"¿Desde cuando?"  
  
-"Hace algunos meses."  
  
Sirius se levanto un poco, haciendo que Catherine volviera a mirarlo. El fue lentamente hacia ella, y con sus dos manos, tomo los hombros de Catherine. Ella se sonrojo.  
  
De lo inesperado, Sirius la beso. Catherine no supo que hacer. Se quedo impactada allí… Se esperaba todo menos eso. Sus castaños ojos cafés seguían abiertos, pero decidió seguir el juego.   
  
Le correspondió el beso.   
  
-~-~-~  
  
-"Sirius?"- le pregunto Catherine, apegada a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo…   
  
-"¿Qué pasa?"  
  
-"Enserio tu me gustas mucho…"- le dijo Catherine seductoramente.   
  
¿Cómo fui capaz de hacer esta estupidez?...  
  
-"¿Dices la verdad?"  
  
-"Si…"  
  
Sirius soltó débilmente a Catherine. Ella sonrió a más no poder. Sirius con una mano tomo su camisa.   
  
Catherine se quedo muda de la impresión. No sabía que era lo que pretendía Sirius. El… Se comenzó a quitar la camisa…   
  
-"Sirius…"- dijo retrocediendo algunos pasos. –"… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?..."  
  
-"Acercate."- le dijo bajo y cortante. Catherine rió impresionada. De nervios.   
  
-"Eh… En verdad… No se lo que vas a hacer… Pero…"  
  
Sirius se acerco a Catherine. El le tomo las manos y se las comenzó a levantar. Se acerco aun mas a Catherine, y sus cuerpos quedaron juntos… Sirius **beso a Catherine muy rápido. Catherine reacciono antes de que fuera muy tarde, y se separo de Sirius, soltando sus manos.   
  
-"¡Lo siento!"- le dijo asustada Catherine, corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y se dispuso a correr, escalera abajo, gritando.    
  
  
*~*~* Fin del Flash Back *~*~*  
  
  
**_-"Bueno… Y eso…"- les dijo Catherine, terminando su relato.   
  
Lily estaba totalmente atónita. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer Sirius?...  ¿Qué quería hacer con Catherine…? Por otro lado, Celine parecía decepcionada.   
  
-"Osea que no averiguaste nada."- dijo entristecida.  
  
-"¡Disculpame, estaba bastante traumada y concentrada en no hacer _'algo' que no quería!"- le dijo alterada Catherine. Celine asintió con la cabeza.   
  
-"De acuerdo. Esta bien… Con la información que tenemos de Lily es suficiente. ¿Cuándo es luna llena?"  
  
Lily se quedo pensando unos instantes. Tratando de recordar, de calcular. Luego lo recordó.  
  
-"El 24… En noche buena."  
  
* *   
  
_Curiosas enseñanzas me retiran de mi futuro, mientras mis lagrimas de rabia borran mi pasado… Me estoy cansando de esperar… ¿Algún día regresaras?"  
_  
  
* * *   
  
¡Hola mundo! ¿Cómo han estado?... Bueno yo, en Septiembre al fin me salve de unos cuantos exámenes, lo que me deja mucho tiempo para escribir. Se suponía que el capitulo iba a tener unas 17 paginas, pero lo pensé mejor: No quería dejarlos esperar mas tiempo. El proximo capitulo se viene muuuy bueno… Es la segunda secuela de este capitulo.   
  
**_¡¡Mivi!! Gracias amiga!! Me ayudaste mucho en este capitulo y también en el 18!! Muchas Gracias!!  
  
_**Lo que les debo…  
  
**Melianay: **Hola!! Jajaja… Te respondo: Celine cree que le va mal con los hombres por que antes de Remus solo había tenido una experiencia, que termino siendo un fracaso y termino engañada (recordemos a James…) además… Todos la molestaban… No puedo responder lo que planea Victoria! xD… Las cartas! Ya lo se… ¬¬U solo espérense… Las cartas tienen mucha importancia en este fic… TODO lo descubrirán en el capitulo penúltimo. **  
  
Kata: Hola niña! Parece que estas media colapsada… Bueno… Muchas gracias!! xDDD! Tu fuiste la que me dijiste: 'DEJA EL CAPITULO HASTA AHÍ NO MA… NOS TENI ESPERANDO MESES…' y yo como 'O.oU bueno…' xD! ¿Te gusto este? xDD!! Coméntame lo que comentes.. Oye tu historia esta buenísima!... Me encanta… Y me alegra que te encante la mía! xDD Es como un espejo. ****  
  
Padme Gilraen: Hola sis!... Muchas gracias *O* tu capitulo también te quedo muy bien! Me encanto!... resultaba que Melany no era mala… ¬¬U diablos!... xD! Lo hiciste para que yo y Carla desarmáramos la brigada!! T__T lo se!! xDDD… SI NIÑA! Mis capítulos son de 5 páginas… xD!!**  
  
Joyce Granger: **Hola amigui! (Daj… amigui xD!) como estay?... Bueno yo aquí toda apurada respondiendo reviews a velocidad máxima para no hacerlos esperar mas ¬¬U…. No! No tengo esas falditas con tablas y esas cosas ¬¬U aunque si las ubico, me encantaría tener una… pero soy media rellenita T___T y tengo una talla… ehm… como decirlo, 'superior'  a 16, y cuando fui a buscarlas pregunte si la tenían en mi talla y me dijeron 'SOLO HASTA 16…' y yo me quede como 'O.o que gente esquelética se compra esto?' y justo pasaron como 10 gallas con esa falda al lado mio mirándome raro y mi mama como 'Ellas…' xD!...  Yo mañana voy a ver Todopoderoso! (jaja poco tarde…) La de Lizzie McGuire la sacaron! Tenia una critica terrible! Aunque yo vi la serie como 5 veces y no era tan mala… pero luego sacaron el Disney Channel… ¬¬U… Bueno antes de que me reten por hacerlos esperar… Me voy!... Bye.****  
  
Smiley Mary: Muchas Gracias! Bueno… ya lo continué… Jajajaja…. Espero que continues tus fics pronto! Me fascinan!**  
  
Dalita- ¬¬ chica manzana: Holas**!... Jajajaja… Sip! Esas se trae Sirius!... Jajajajajajaja me rió con los comentarios que me harpan de Sirius… Como… puede… ser… tan…. Ehnm… you know how… Jajajaj! Oye! Te cachaste Machos?? O.o esta muy bueno que NUNCAA! Jajaja… Me impresione! Oye! Jamás llego el regalo! (que interesada ¬¬U) no te preocupes… no importa!... Bueno! Me voy! ****LAS NARANJAS SON MEJORES 4VER… Jajaja…****  
  
Gabitas'inc: Hola Gaby!! Que bakan un review tuyo… XD! Muchas gracias por lo de la poesía!... Ahora estoy participando en un concurso… Pero de poemas ¬¬U prefiero mil veces… Las historias me tienen media colapsada…**  
  
Mivi: **Nunca me espere esas palabras de ti Mivi! Muchas gracias! Ahora si me tienes que ayudar en el proximo capitulo!... (xD! Tu propaganda esta buena… por favor… Como soy buena te la voy a poner aca.) Bye!  
  
^^ Mivi-chan ^^  
PD: ;) soy nueva (o no tanto es q no leo mucho aquí) para las q no me conocen  
acepto sugerencias para leer especialmente sus fics...   
ya klau cálmate por parecer patrocinadora y ya sé q este fics debía de habérmelo leído hace muchos meses atrás  
Uf parece q me inspire en mi PD  
esta vez si me voy  
Bye  
PPD: yo quería... oigan esperen... DONDE ME LLEVAN?...@_@no... no me saquen esperenme...  
  
Jajajajaj!... Ok…**  
  
Lizzie Lupin: **Holas Lizzie! Nunca te veo en Messenger!! @_____@ donde estas? Enserio el mio te gusta? Me alegro mucho!... Bueno vez que Lily y James terminaron por volver…. ¬¬U quienes comprenden a estos…**  
  
Melianay: **Hola Melianay! Oye tu eres adivina o que?? O.o estas acertando mucho… Me preocupa que me arruines el fic sabes ¬¬U… Con lo de licántropo, Bueno, yo diría que pronto, MUY PRONTO se sabrá… Muchas Gracias por tu review!... **  
  
  
¡¡Un voto a las naranjas es un voto a un mundo mejor!! xD!!  
  
  
_Klaudi Wri…   
  
La mente colapsada llega a estos niveles.!  
  
_**_La soledad nadie la espera. Nadie sabe cuando llega, nadie sabe cuando se va. Lo único que se, es todo el daño que a mi me da…_****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **_


	18. Chapter Eigthteen: 'Christmas with surpr...

**¿Quién Eres? ¿De dónde vienes?**  
  
_By: Klaudi Wri._   
  
* Chapter Eighteen *  
  
  
  
*+*+*  
  
Si todos se hubieran notado el extraño frío que yacía sobre aquellas mentes, seguros todos habrían despertado. Pero nadie lo notó, pues la sala común estaba más vacía que un desierto en llamas. Allí se encontraba Lily, con sus manos frías y sus sentimientos más helados que nunca. Ella estaba viendo... viendo sus extrañas cartas sin sentido.  Extraña navidad.  
  
  
  
-"Lily…"- le dijo alguien a Lily suavemente. –"Lily… despierta… Es navidad…"  
  
Lily abrió lentamente sus ojos. Una imagen borrosa apareció sobre ella. Era James… Ella sonrió levemente.  
  
-"Me aplastas."- le dijo suave. –"Sale!"- dijo riendo alegremente  
  
-"No me importa."- dijo James, besándola. –"Te vine a dar tu regalo."- Lily se levanto levemente para observarlo. Una pequeña y hermosa cajita envuelta en papel de regalo le entrego James. Ella sonrió alegremente. –"Muchas Gracias."- dijo, abriéndola. Saco un collar, un collar de oro…  
  
-"Es muy lindo"- dijo sonriendo Lily, se lo puse al segundo. -"Muchas gracias"- lo beso. –"Luego te doy tu regalo… Ahora yo me tengo que ir a la habitación de las chicas. No sé cómo vine a quedarme dormida en la sala común..."  
  
-"Esta bien… Además tengo que ir al baño… Me siento pésimo…"  
  
_"Lo siento James… Necesitaba hacerte aquel daño… Necesitaba averiguarlo…"  
  
_James se levanto del suelo y se fue directamente al otro extremo de la sala común, mientras Lily lo seguía con la mirada.  
  
-"¡Te amo!"- le dijo Lily justo un segundo antes de que saliera, y James sonrió. Desapareció de la sala.   
  
  
Lily y sus amigas habían pasado una navidad normal y alegre, sin muchos cambios. Lily había comprado un libro de Quidditch para James, que parecía haberle gustado bastante. Cuando se lo entregó, James se retiró de la habitación hojeándolo y ni escuchó cuando Lily le dijo que le agradaba que le hubiera gustado tanto. A Catherine le regalo unos chocolates, pues en verdad no sabia que regalarle. Celine le regalo una pequeña esfera, le señaló que era algo que muy pocos sabían, y le preguntó si sabía que era. Lily muy sonriente le dijo que sí, aunque no tuviera la menor idea.  
  
–"Que bueno que lo sepas! Iré a entregarle mi regalo a Remus!... "  
  
-"Ah! Si claro"- dijo Lily de lo más sonriente, mientras ella trataba de disimular su mentira.   
  
Catherine a Lily le dijo que le entregaría su regalo cuando éste llegara de Estados Unidos. Y Lily, por supuesto, sin mayor inconveniente, le creyó. No era de las personas interesadas por lo material. Victoria sólo recibió regalos de su ex- fans club y sus familiares. Mientras ella, no dio ninguno. Lily no recibió regalos ni de Remus ni de Sirius.   
  
  
La tarde se paso lenta y sin mayores preocupaciones. La mayoría de los alumnos habían abandonado Hogwarts, siendo, el grupo, uno de los pocos que quedaban por los pasillos.   
  
Lily, Celine y Catherine se encontraban ocultas pensando en su plan. Ya sabían que los merodeadores volverían a salir esa noche, y pensaban sus mejores estrategias.   
  
-"Al menos ya sabemos que ocupan una capa."- dijo Catherine pensativa.   
  
-"Si… Y tenemos que quitársela… Pero… ¿Quién entraría al cuarto de los chicos para robarla?"  
  
-"Oh no! Yo no vuelvo entrar ahí nunca mas!"- dijo exasperada Catherine, entre una mezcla de nerviosidad y risas.   
  
-"Y yo seria muy sospechosa después de haber emborrachado a James… Mmm.. Celine aquí entras tu."  
  
-"¿Yo?"

-"Si mi preciada amiga."- dijo Lily con una mirada divertida y maliciosa. –"Vas al cuarto de los chicos, como la capa es de James, vas a su cómoda y la sacas. Su cama es la tercera a la derecha…"  
  
-"¿Y como sabes tu todo eso, Lily?"- le pregunto Catherine interesada, y Lily la miro sorprendida.   
  
-"¡¿Estas insinuando algo, mi queridísima amiga Catherine?"  
  
-"Ehm… ¿si?"  
  
-"Maldita!!"- le dijo Lily empujándola hacia un lado, mientras Celine reía.   
  
-"No… hablando enserio…"  
  
-"Y que pasa si ellos estan adentro? NO LO HARE."  
  
-"Nosotras te avisaremos y SI LO HARAS."  
  
-"Nosotras?"- le pregunto Catherine. –"Yo no haré nada."  
  
-"Oh si, si lo harás."  
  
-"no oh, No lo haré."  
  
-"Si"  
  
-"No."  
  
-"Si"  
  
-"No."  
  
-"Si!"  
  
-"QUE NO!!!!"  
  
-"QUE SI!!!!"  
  
-"QUE NOOOO!!!"  
  
Celine observaba perpleja la situación, mientras ambas chicas se debatían entre sus decisiones.  
  
-"¡¡¡LO HARAS, O SINO…!!!"  
  
-"O SINO QUE! NO ME PUEDES AMENAZAR!"  
  
-"SI PUEDO! Con aquel… secreto…"  
  
Catherine se cohibió, pero seguía en su postura.   
  
-"¡NO SERIAS TAN MALDITA DE…!"  
  
-"¿Entonces, lo harás?"- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.   
  
Catherine miro recelosa a Lily. –"Bueno… Maldita."  
  
-"Esta bien. A las 16.00 en punto. Las espero."  
  
Las tres chicas se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y Celine y Catherine se adelantaron a Celine.   
  
-"¿Tu lo harás?"- le pregunto Celine.   
  
-"¿Qué me crees loca?"  
  
-"¡¡TE ESCUCHE, Y LO HARAS!!"- le dijo Lily dirigente.   
  
-"Si… Lo haré."- dijo Catherine a Celine dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Lily.   
  
 *_*_*_*_*  
  
  
Las tres chicas estaban fuera de la habitación de los chicos. Eran las 16.00 en punto, y Lily había investigado acerca de el paradero de los chicos. Se los informaba a Catherine y a Celine.   
  
-"Chicas… los chicos, calculo yo, que no llegaran a la habitación en dos horas. Es lo suficiente. Vamos Celine, entra!!"  
  
Celine, insegura, entro rápidamente a la habitación. Para su sorpresa no había nadie. Vio toda la habitación de los chicos… Asi que así era…  
  
  
En el otro extremo de la puerta, dos chicas disimuladamente esperaban a Celine.   
Lily y Catherine sostenían una conversación…  
  
Celine buscaba rápidamente la capa, por todos los lugares de la habitación. No podía encontrarla, la habitación estaba quedando sumamente desordenada. Catherine busco por las cómodas de Sirius, de Remus… Nada encontró, hasta que se dirigió a la de James, y comenzó a buscarla de arriba abajo. Una tela larga, brillante y resplandorosa salio tímidamente de la mano de Celine…   
  
  
-"Catherine… Los que van por allá no son Sirius, Remus y James?"  
  
-"¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Y vienen hacia aca?"  
  
-"Parece que si!"  
  
-"NO!! Celine sigue adentro!"  
  
James, Sirius y Remus se acercaban a la habitación hablando sobre cualquier tema, mientras notaron que Catherine y Lily estaban fuera de la habitación. Se extrañaron al verlas aun más, con rostros desconcertantes… Llegaron hacia ellas.   
  
-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"- pregunto Remus acercándose a ellas.   
  
-"Eeh… Hola!! ¿Cómo han estado? Han visto lo hermoso que esta el día hoy?"- les dijo Lily con una inmensa sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Catherine rogaba que Celine lograra salir.   
  
  
-"Esta lloviendo."  
  
-"Si, y tenemos que pasar."  
  
-"NOOOO!!!"- les dijo Catherine, poniéndose delante de la puerta.   
  
-"¿Y por que no?"- pregunto James. –"Tenemos el derecho!"  
  
-"Si, además es nuestra habitación"  
  
-"No entren por favor!! Vengan… vamos a… a… a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico!"  
  
-"No Lily, vamos a entrar!!"  
  
-"NO!!!"  
  
-"Catherine, sale!"  
  
-"BAJO MI CADAVER, FOOL!"  
  
-"AFUERA!"  
  
-"NO!!"  
  
La situación era graciosa: Remus reía a carcajadas mientras Sirius y James trataban de sacar a Catherine y a Lily de la puerta, mientras gritaban todo tipo de cosas. Catherine, siendo alguien bastante fuerte, se sujetaba de la puerta mientras trataban de quitarla…  
  
Sirius y James consiguieron quitar a Catherine y Lily… Tomaron la manilla de la puerta y…  
  
  
¿Qué es todo ese ruido?   
  
Celine, en un instante reacciono y adivino lo que pasaría: Se tiro rápidamente debajo de la cama de James, y justo en ese momento, entro Sirius, con una sonrisa victoriosa. Lily y Catherine parecían horrorizadas. Al ver que nadie estaba en la habitación y que todo estaba mágicamente ordenado, se tranquilizaron… Pero les entro la siguiente pregunta: _Donde estaba Celine…   
  
-"¿Y? ¿Ven que no pasaba nada?"- dijo Catherine. Sirius se dirigió a la cama de James y se salto hacia ella. Celine se aguanto de gritar, pues todo el peso de Sirius callo sobre ella…  
  
_Por favor! Lily, Catherine! No sean entupidas! Saquenlos antes de que me asfixie!___  
  
  
-"Ya, Sirius, vamos a jugar un partido?"  
  
-"Bueno… ya Lily, vamos"- le dijo con una mirada recelosa. Catherine empujo rápidamente a James para que salieran de la habitación y Lily iba con una mirada alegre y intranquila mientras pensaba en donde iba Celine. Cerraron rápidamente la puerta. Celine salio rápidamente de la cama…   
  
-"¡Aja!"- dijo Sirius, abriendo la puerta. Pero no había nadie ahí…   
  
-"¿Ves que no hay nadie, Sirius?"  
  
-"Ya, bueno. Bajemos."  
  
Y nuevamente cerraron la puerta…   
  
Una empapada Celine estaba de brazos cruzados mientras las gotas de lluvia caían hacia su cuerpo sobre el árbol en que estaba..   
  
_Para la próxima… Me muero aquí mismo… Quien iba a saber que justo había un árbol…_  
  
  
No habían pasado mas de cinco minutos cuando los ya todos estaban tranquilos. Estaban jugando en la sala común, mientras que Catherine se preguntaba donde estaría Celine… Alguien entro a la sala común…  
  
-"¡Celine!"- dijo Lily, corriendo rápidamente hacia ella. Remus, James y Sirius también lo hicieron así. Catherine no sabia si reír o intrigarse.   
  
-"¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Por qué has entrado así?"- pregunto Remus acercándose a ella, notando que Celine estaba mas que empapada en agua y cubierta de barro. Celine los adelanto a todos con un paso lento y jadeante.   
  
-"No… nada… déjenme en paz."- les dijo. –"Ya déjenme!, voy a bañarme…"  
  
Celine siguió directo hacia el baño de chicas. Todos le siguieron la mirada. Cuando Celine desapareció y solo de ella quedaban sus huellas de barro, todos miraron, repentinamente, a Catherine.   
  
  
-"Ja! Niña loca… ¿A quien se le ocurre ir a dar un paseo en este día?"  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
-"Ya chicas. Ya tenemos los datos, la capa, a nosotras, todo."- les indico Lily. –"He escuchado a los chicos, piensan salir del castillo en veinte minutos, ósea a las 11:40…"  
  
-"Lily! Lo tienes todo _fríamente calculado…_"   
  
-"Jajaja… ya lo sabe. Pero que le vamos a hacer…"  
  
-"Si, Catherine lo ha dicho"  
  
-"Bueno…"  
  
las chicas esperaron escondidas, ocultas entre los rincones oscuros de la torre Gryffindor a que los merodeadores salieran. En eso, aproximadamente treinta minutos, las chicas escucharon los pasos… Los silenciosos pasos de los merodeadores…  
  
-"Disculpenme, no encontré la maldita capa."  
  
-"¡Si!"- dijo la otra voz.-"Donde la habrás dejado!"  
  
-"Bueno! Eso ya no importa…"- señalo la otra voz-"__Tengo un mal presentimiento…"  
  
-"¿Qué?"  
  
-"No nada…"  
  
Los merodeadores siguieron en el largo recorrido que les tocaba… Las chicas, silenciosa y rápidamente los siguieron con la capa puesta.   
  
Y así fue la mayoría del recorrido. Las chicas estaban tan solo pasos atrás de los merodeadores, con una capa de ventaja, estaban escondidas de los escondidos. Hubieron momentos en que Catherine pisaba a Celine o viceversa y tenían que tragarse las quejas, mientras Lily les hacia señas de todo tipo. Cuando los merodeadores cruzaban una curva, los pies de Lily rechinaban fuertemente lo que hacia, que los merodeadores de vez en cuando se preguntaran si en verdad estaban solos…   
  
  
Llegaron a los jardines de Hogwarts y un tenebroso ambiente bajo para ellos. Celine se encontraba asustada, Lily curiosa, Catherine, mientras tanto, nerviosa. Los merodeadores tenían un aspecto aburrido, y de pronto, se detuvieron.   
  
_-"¿Aquí esta bien?"  
  
-"Si… yo creo que si. Nadie nos ve!"  
  
-"Vamos!"  
  
_Las chicas se detuvieron bruscamente. Observaron que los merodeadores no seguían caminando.   
  
-"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"  
  
-"¿Por qué pararon?"  
  
-"¡¡CALLENSE!!"  
  
Los merodeadores, entre concentración y dolor, se… transformaron. Las chicas estaban totalmente aludidas y confundidas…   
  
Ya no habían merodeadores, sino solo un perro negro, un ciervo y estaba Remus normal, fue lo único que pudieron ver.   
  
-"Estoy confundida."- declaro Lily. –"¿Son animagos?"  
  
-"Noooooo"- dijo sarcásticamente Catherine. –"Si! Lily, es lo único que puede ser."  
  
-"Estoy… impactada…"  
  
Las chicas siguieron el camino de los merodeadores. Que entraron al espeso bosque. Celine, ahora si se estaba asustando, aunque no podía echar pie atrás, justo ahora que iba a descubrir algo que nunca se le paso por su mente…  
  
  
_Los merodeadores siguieron adelante con su camino, y de pronto, Remus se detuvo. Sintió un extraño cansancio en su cuerpo y rápidamente, se detuvo. Los animagos que estaban a su lado, lo miraron extrañado. Observaron el cielo. La luna estaba completamente llena.   
  
Pero ni si quiera hemos llegado a la casa! No puedes transformarte aca!  
  
¿Qué… sucede?  
  
las chicas se escondieron detrás de un árbol, un gran árbol con un ramaje poco útil, pero las cubría a las tres. Observaban, escondidas, a Remus.   
  
-"Que es lo que le pasa a Remus?"- pregunto Celine, preocupada.  
  
-"¡No lo se! Pero ni se te ocurra salir!"- le advirtió Catherine, sosteniéndola.   
  
De pronto, se escucharon los mas horribles gritos que alguien podría escuchar. Remus, empezó… a cambiar… Y sus gritos eran mas fuertes que las impresiones que las chicas tenían en sus rostros.   
  
-"¡NO, REMUS!"- grito Celine, corriendo hacia el y saliendo de la capa.   
  
-"¡IDIOTA!"- exclamo Catherine, y Lily la miraba con ojos fijos. También salio de la capa.   
  
-"Uy… a lo que venga"- añadió Catherine y se saco la capa.   
  
Los animagos le devolvieron la vaga, pero impresionada mirada…   
_  
   
*+*+*-_-*  
  
  
El perro negro se sorprendió al ver a las chicas. El ciervo estaba saltando felizmente hasta que quedo impactado al ver los ojos asustados de Lily… Y se pregunto de pronto, que estaban haciendo allí.  
  
-"¡LILY, QUE ES ESO!"  
  
-"NO!! NO PUEDE SER!!"  
  
-"REMUS ES... ES...."  
  
-"NO LO DIGAS, LILY, NO LO DIGAS!!"  
  
-"¡ES... UN... **LICÁNTROPO**!"  
  
-"¡Peor que eso!"- gritó Catherine. –"Está transformado!... Corran! Corran!"- gritaba desesperada, mientras ella y Catherine comenzaron a correr. Notaron que alguien les faltaba en sus filas...  
  
-"¡Celine!"- gritó desesperada Lily, viendo que esta estaba así, tan así: inmóvil.   
-"¡CELINE, VAMOS O TE ATACARÁ!!!!!"  
  
Pero Celine seguía allí... Observando al licántropo.   **   
  
-**"¡Celineee!"- empezó a gritar Lily y Celine comenzó a avanzar hacia Remus, sin hacerle caso a los gritos dolorosos de Lily. Ella quiso correr, pero Catherine la detuvo. Celine se iba acercando más y más... –"CELINE!!!! CEEELINEEE!!! ¡¡¡¡¡CEEEEEEEEELIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"- gritaba Lily desesperadamente. Catherine trataba de calmar a Lily.   
  
-"Lily... No vallas! O tu también podrías terminar mal! ¡¡NO VALLAS, IDIOTA!!"- le gritó a Celine. –"¡¡CELINE, VUELVE IMBÉCIL, VUELVE!!"  
  
-"Remus..."- decía lentamente Celine. Sus manos heladas estaban alcanzando a Remus. Quien al verla, la quiso atacar fuertemente. Tratando de intimidarla... Pero ella no le importó... Siguió avanzando.   
  
-"Remus... Yo..."  
  
Celine se acercó rápidamente a Remus y este se dio vuelta. En el espeso y frío ambiente de los bosques de Hogwarts, se escucharon los más terribles gritos que se han hecho en aquél lugar. Ni si quiera los gritos de Catherine pudieron cubrir el largo y desesperado grito y sollozo de Lily, quien,  al ver lo sucedido, calló al suelo, sin tener más que ver. Comenzó a llorar allí mismo.   
  
No tenía fuerzas para ayudar a Celine...  
  
Catherine fue corriendo, tomó su varita y sin temor apuntó hacia Remus. Sus lagrimas de rabia escurrían poca y lentamente por sus mejillas. Y su grito fue largo y desesperado:  
  
-"¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!!"- fue el único hechizo que recordaron los árboles al guardar su silencio...   
  
* * *   
  
   
  
  
..._Los árboles guardaron silencio aquél día,   
Y las lagrimas se las nubes nunca quisieron hablar...  
Nunca quisieron declarar, ante los locos sufrimientos,   
La razón del llorar...   
  
Aquella noche tan lejana,   
Tan bella y tan oscura,   
Guardaba un secreto en la razón del silencio...   
Tan guardado y revelado,   
Nunca se dijo la razón...  
Y allí iba la aprendiza de la juventud,   
Disfrutando su leal magnitud...  
  
  
   
_Remus entro a la enfermería silenciosamente. No había nadie. Avanzo un poco y encontró a Celine, profundamente dormida. Se veía muy linda durmiendo, pensaba Remus. Su cabellera estaba tan lisa y no le cubría nada su bello rostro. Su expresión era tranquila, tan tranquila como la de un ángel. Le dieron unas ganas de besarle, se veía tan linda... Y pronto, le vino un sentimiento de culpa. Vio el brazo izquierdo de Celine, y estaba desde su hombro hasta un poco mas abajo del codo con vendas. Se podía distinguir un poco la grave herida que Remus le había echo la noche anterior. Remus no lo resistió y la beso tiernamente. Celine despertó un segundo después de que Remus la había besado.   
  
-"... despertaste..."- le dijo en voz baja. Ella asintió con la cabeza y observo su brazo izquierdo. -"Celine... yo... lo siento mucho..."  
  
-"Claro. Lo sientes. Eso es lo único que me vas a decir"  
  
-"Celine... yo comprendo que estés enojada conmigo... No impediré eso... Pero déjame explicar..."  
  
-"¡NO QUIERO EXPLICACIONES!"- le dijo Celine enojada, retirando su mano de la de él, alejándola lo más posible. –"A Lily y a Catherine las asustaste mucho ayer... ¿Sabías? Pero a mi **no**! Yo no te tuve miedo y por eso vine a parar acá!"  
  
-"¡Claro, y ahora me estás culpando de ser un... un... un __licántropo esas noches! ¿Crees que me encanta?"  
  
-"¡Aquí, no interesa si es que eres un licántropo o no! ¡Yo no te iba a dejar de querer por ser o dejar de ser algo que eres! Yo... igual te amaba."- dijo Celine, estallando a llorar. Remus se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, pero lo detuvo con una mano.   
  
–"¡No te acerques! No... quiero... ¡qué te acerques!"  
  
-"Celine, escucha... Yo no quería hacerte nada de eso! Pero no estaba consciente..."  
  
-"¿Por qué no confiaste en mí, Remus? ¿Porqué?"  
  
-"¡Tenía miedo, Celine, **MIEDO**!"- Le gritó Remus, alterado. Se sentía tan culpable...  
  
–"¿De qué, Remus, **dime de qué**!, Yo no iba a hacerte nada! Hasta podría haberte ayudado... Pero veo que no me tienes confianza..."  
  
-"Celine..."  
  
-"¡Y yo no puedo seguir al lado de alguien que no confía en mi!"  
  
Remus guardó silencio.   
  
–"Ándate, Remus. Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Por un buen tiempo!"  
  
Remus se levantó de su asiento. Alejándose de la enfermería. Celine no quería mirarlo, pero no podía 'no mirarlo'. Lo seguía amando...  
  
–"Yo todavía te amo!"  
  
Remus salió rápidamente de la habitación. Celine se quedó intacta en su cama, y luego estalló a llorar. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir fuertemente de sus ojos y se aferró a su almohada.   
  
  
Remus salió de la habitación con sentimientos confusos. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Su agonía y desesperación le dolían como si alguien le hubiera apuñalado en la espalda.  
  
Remus salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts y no se le volvió a ver ese día hasta que, en la noche, apareció bajo la tenue luz del cielo oscuro. No apareció ni para almorzar, ni a ninguna hora ni a comer.   
  
_Y en ese entonces mire mi espejo, mis lagrimas forjaban rápidamente mis mejillas y mis manos estaban hartas de dejarme consolar…_  
  
* * *   
  
  
Waaaaaaa ;___; snif... snif... ¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel con Celine? Ya **dejen de decirme eso! **Todo pasa por alguna razón. No me cae mal Celine, ni tengo una conspiración contra ella ni nada!... Sólo que... Todas las cosas le cabe bien a ella. Siguiendo con lo mío, opino: 'Habiendo tanta mala gente en el mundo, por qué le tenía que venir a tocar a ella...'   
  
Contestando algunas cositas:   
  
- Las Lifftas (a parte de ser un trabajo muy importante que les cuesta la mitad de sus notas) SI tienen una función importante en este fic.  Pero eso lo verán en el penúltimo capítulo (que por cierto, junto con el último ya los tengo!)  
  
- Las cartas también son muy importantes. Pero no las he metido mucho de lleno por que cumplen sus funciones especiales en los últimos capítulos, igual que las Lifftas.   
  
– La niña misteriosa, esta muy vinculada a las cartas y por lo tanto saldrá en los penúltimos capítulos. También, tiene un vinculo con alguno de los personajes.   
  
– TODO se descubre en el penúltimo capitulo.  Así que... paciencia!  
  
Bueno eran unas cuantas cosas que quería aclarar. Ustedes saben que preguntas claves no respondo...   
  
En el concurso de escritura me fue pésimo! ;___; pero nuevamente estoy concursando a otro! Nadie me detiene... xDD solo Joyce ha visto mi relato, si llego a ganar lógicamente avisare =D…  
  
_Reviews…  
  
_**Smiley Mary: **Jajajaja no contestare lo de Sirius, ya puedes imaginártelo @__@ Jajaja y la explique que las Lifftas tienen una misión, bueno supongo que pronto lo descubrirán jejejeje… **  
  
Fleur: **Muchas Gracias Fleur! Bueno… Aquí estan tus deseos. Se que te gusto el capitulo… ¿O no?**  
  
Padme Gilraen: **Hola sis! Jajaja si… el 24 exacto fue Luna Llena, cosas del destino no? Terminaste ella es así!! Aun no te perdono que Susan y Sirius NO se hayan besado! MALVADA!! Era mi pareja favorita!!**  
  
Kata: Uh, ahora me vengo dando cuenta de que este review es muy antiguo, sigue con lo de las alianzas (oye, al final tampoco quedaron tan mal! Jjajjaja) hubieras ido a la fiesta! Pero bueno no todo se puede en la vida…**  
  
Joyce Granger: **Mi querida Joyce… te acortare un poco el review, por que las ganas de ver sus reviews alegándome de cómo deje a la pobre Celine, son muy grandes… Esta bien, voy a ir a ver esas falditas, yo las deseo con toodo mi alma… jajaja son lo mas bakan que he visto. Me fascinan. Jaja gracias por lo del cometario del sobrepeso. Aunque me he sobrepasado un poco comiendo @__@ pero todo fue por fiestas patrias, ahora me tienen amarrada a una hoja de lechuga… XDD Ya leíste mi relato para el concurso, dude que este tan bueno…, últimamente ando depresiva, jeje… No te preocupes por las pesadillas, últimamente me duermo viendo a Longhi en la pantalla (yo me duermo viendo tele) y me duermo feliz… jajaja… Bueno ya se que me vas a matar por haber destruido a la pareja del año, pero dramas son dramas. Como dice mi tía de Castellano, sin guión no hay historia… Creo que esa es una frase celebre, todos lo dicen pero tu sabes que me refiero… Ósea, si el lobo no hubiera querido comerse a la caperucita roja, de que trataría la historia? De una niña caminando por el bosque!... Jajajaja dudo que alguien leería eso… Y se que a veces lo triste conmociona mas a lo alegre, y no creas que esta historia termina tan 'alegre' que digamos… UPS!! Me adelante mucho!! Noooo!****  
  
Mivi: Si, niña, modifique tu idea pero sin base nada soy, uuh!... Jjajajajaja recuerda que:  
  
**- IGUAL VERE EVANGELION   
  
- SIRIUS NUNCA SERA UN IDIOTA ;______;  
  
- LOS CAP'S NUEVOS DE INU YA EMPEZARON!!  
  
**Jajaja se que estoy un poco loca pero _yo soy asi… _jaja… jiji… jojo…juju!   
Me dio la decadencia… Sorry!**  
  
Malkavian Kirie Croiff: **Jajajaja la verdad es que exagere un poco con eso de los grados, lo que pasa es que estaba hablando con una amiga y me dijo 'YA SE! Ponle de 40°, y yo dije: 'Mm… mejor 90°" y me dijo 'QUE???' y yo ahí riéndome, pobre James… Muy buena frase esa de la soledad, me gusto…   
En el concurso no me fue tan bien ;________; pero que va, igual estoy participando a otros!...**  
  
Anita Black: **Hola Anita! Pues muchas gracias, por ti hice este capitulo de 15 paginas (SI, NIÑOS, TIENE 15!!!) y por eso me demore tanto… Jeje, muchas gracias por tu animo!****  
  
Carla: Diablos!! ¿Qué fue lo que paso con nuestra brigada ;___;? Muchas gracias por tu review Carlita! Jaja… Mmm.. no se que decir., Ahsrg!-.. me traume… te gusto este cap?**  
  
Lauraoalejandra: **Muchas gracias niña!**  
  
Lizzie: **Jjajajajaja… Si!! Me pasa lo mismo con el MSN, y pobre James… Y Catherine!!!!! Jajajajjaa!...****  
  
Nathalie de Potter Radcliffe: Bueno, la respuesta a todas tus preguntas estan en este cap, Nathalie! Muchas Gracias por tu review! Jajaja lo mismo opino, con Sirius no hay remedio…**  
  
Julili: **Ahh! Julili! Gracias!! Tu sabes que me encanta tu fic!  
  
Bueno y con esto termino…  
  
Mandenme reviews!!  
  
_Klaudi Wri. _****  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
**_


	19. Chapter Nineteen: 'Kisses and Jealousys'

**  
¿Quién Eres? ¿De dónde vienes?  
  
**_By: Klaudi~Wri.   
  
_* Chapter Nineteen *  
  
  
-"Y ahora me lo dirás?"  
  
Lily se encontraba arrinconada por James. Habían pasado dos días desde navidad, y desde entonces, cuando James le preguntaba sobre el tema, Lily sólo contestaba con evasivas.   
  
-"¿Qué cosa?"  
  
-"¡Cómo que qué cosa! Qué estaban haciendo allí!"  
  
-"Ahh... eso..."  
  
-"¡Si! Eso..."  
  
-"...Pues... **no...**"  
  
-"¿Qué cosa 'no'?"  
  
-"¡Qué no te lo diré!"  
  
-"Oh, si me lo dirás!"  
  
-"¡No, no quiero y no puedes obligarme!"  
  
-"¡Ya! Tan sólo dímelo."  
  
James tomó fuertemente a Lily de los brazos y la empujó hacia una muralla.   
  
-"¡Dímelo!"  
  
-"No!"  
  
-"**QUE ME LO DIGAS!"  
  
**Lily volvió a gritar. James no la soltaba.   
  
-"Bueno! Bueno..."- Le dije fuertemente Lily. –"¡PERO SUÉLTAME!"  
  
James la soltó rápidamente y Lily calló al suelo. James se agachó.   
  
-"De acuerdo. Te escucho."  
  
-"Tan sólo..."- Lily comenzó a hablar. –"Celine dudaba de Remus. Notamos que salían las noches específicas y Celine comenzó a dudar... Y nosotras también."  
  
-"¿Y acaso no me pudiste haber preguntado?"  
  
-"¡Lo hice!"  
  
-"No... No lo hiciste."  
  
_"No lo recuerda... Lógico, si lo había emborrachado."  
  
_-"¡De igual manera, no nos lo ibas a decir!"  
  
-"Quizás no... Pero nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo ese drama! Ahora la pareja del año quedó disolvida y todos sabrán que soy un animago!"- esto  último lo dijo en voz baja, y Lily desvió su mirada al piso.   
  
 -"_Nadie lo sabrá. No se lo diremos a nadie. Ni tampoco lo de Remus."  
  
-"¿Y cómo podemos confiar en ustedes?"  
  
-"Pues por que somos tu novia, una chica que casi es novia y una ex-novia"  
  
-"Eso no me da mucha confianza."  
  
-"¡Ajá! Así que yo ahora soy la que no tiene confianza!"  
  
  
_Sirius suspiró y echó más leña al fuego.   
  
-"Ya empezaron otra vez."  
  
Catherine lo miró.   
  
-"¿Siempre son así?"  
  
-"La mayoría de las veces."  
  
-"Ouch..."  
  
-"No me preocupa saber por que estaban allí. Ya me lo imagino."- comentó Sirius.  
  
_Que comprensivo..._  
  
Catherine estaba observando el fuego crecer con la leña de Sirius. De pronto, sintió que sus manos estaban siendo agarradas... Y un calor pasó sobre ellas.   
Catherine retiró las manos de las de Sirius.   
  
-"¡Qué te pasa!"  
  
-"¿No lo recuerdas?"  
  
-"¿Qué cosa?"  
  
-"Ese día que me dijiste que yo te gustaba!"  
  
-"Ah.. ese día."- pensó Catherine. –"¡También fue el día en que trataste de tirar conmigo!"  
  
-"¡Ah! Cierto... Lo había olvidado."- Sirius nuevamente abrazó a Catherine y ella se quedó impactada. –"Pero eso no importa. Tu a mi me gustas mucho."  
  
El rostro de Catherine sonrojó a más no poder. Sus nervios estaban aumentando... Estaba siendo abrazada... Abrazada por Sirius Black...   
  
Le devolvió el abrazo...   
  
Catherine y Sirius cayeron juntos al sofá. Se quedaron unos momentos así, abrazados. No dijeron nada ni se movieron, ambos estaban con sus ojos cerrados. Catherine no podía creer su momento...   
  
  
* * *   
  
Remus iba caminando en aquél momento. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza Las palabras de Celine hace dos días... Se repetían, y repetían, y repetían... Sin parar. No podía creer que todo había terminado. De pronto, sus pensamientos se detuvieron...   
  
PLAF...  
  
Había chocado con alguien, y había caído al suelo.   
  
-"Ten más cuidado..."- dijo, y al ver quien era, no comprendió a la primera... Esa persona le dio la mano para que se levantara, con una sonrisa.   
  
-"Lo siento mucho."  
  
-"¿Tú?"  
  


  
* * *   
  
De un momento a otro, los rostros de Sirius y Catherine se comenzaron a acercar... Ella podía sentir los agradables y suaves labios de Sirius contra los suyos. Y no creyó posible lo que sentía, estaba recibiendo su primer beso 'enserio'. Y era de nadie mas que con el chico que había soñado no más de unas 20 veces. Se había quedado impactada. Un escalofríos la recorrió de pies a cabeza y de cabeza a pies, y aún no respondía aquél beso. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos observando aquella escena. Y decidió hacer lo mejor. Respondió aquel beso. Puso sus frágiles manos en la espalda de Sirius y él la sujetaba de la cintura. Era un momento ciertamente hermoso. Aquél beso lleno de sentimiento y amor, no podría haber sido mejor. Fue un beso muy tierno, muy apasionado. Lleno de algo verdadero que quería expresar... Catherine lo disfrutaba de una manera increíble, mientras Sirius se preguntaba cuantas veces habría querido tener antes aquél momento. Definitivamente Catherine le importaba más de lo que él esperaba, y era algo mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sintió por otra chica, inclusive Lily, nunca sintió algo tan fantástico y apasionado como aquello. El amor..._  
  
_Dejaron de besarse. Catherine retrocedió un paso de Sirius y miró sus bellos ojos azules, con una sonrisa que demostraba su alegría.   
  
-"Sirius..."  
  
-"Shh... No digas nada."- Sirius se acercó hacia Catherine y la abrazó tiernamente. Catherine le respondió el abrazo.  
  
-"¿Hace cuanto que siente esto?"- le preguntó Catherine abrazándolo aún más fuerte.   
  
-"Hace tiempo."- le respondió. -"Desde que te invite al baile de Navidad..."-  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
Remus soltó la mano. Se levantó por si sólo. La chica con la que había chocado retiró hacia atrás su mano rechazada.   
  
-"Lo siento otra vez. No vi por donde iba."  
  
-"¿Victoria? Jamás creí verte así... Ósea... pidiendo perdón..."  
  
El aspecto de Victoria era de extrañarse. Su cabello, estaba suelto y desordenado, mientras que sus ojos estaban rojos... Muy rojos... Cómo si hubieran llorado.   
  
-"Discúlpame, Remus."- dijo Victoria y siguió caminando. Antes de que se apartara de él, lagrimas negras cruzaron por sus mejillas, muy rápidamente. Remus corrió hacia ella.   
  
-"¿Te encuentras bien?"  
  
-"Si, si..."- dijo Victoria. Subió la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron en la mente de Remus. –"¿Por qué intentas ayudarme? A tus amigos les he dado muchos problemas!... Déjame..."  
  
-"No me gusta ver a la gente sufrir. Eso es todo. Sea quien sea."  
  
-"Tengo que confesarte algo..."  
  
-"¿Qué pasa?"  
  
-"Parezco ser arisca... Pero... Esa no soy yo... ayúdame..."  
  
Victoria calló al suelo rápidamente. Remus se agachó al verla caer.  
  
-"¿Victoria, que quisiste decir?... ¿Victoria? ¡¡VICTORIA!!"  
  
Remus levantó a la delgada de Victoria entre sus brazos, pensando en que quería decir... No podía dejarla ahí tirada, en los jardines... Aunque fuera la peor persona, no podría hacerlo. Iba contra su moral. Y llevar a Victoria no era tan terrible como creía. Era muy delgada y muy ligera de llevar...   
  
Entró al castillo, mientras miles de los alumnos pasaban y pasaban al lado de Remus, mientras que él no notó que entre esa multitud, una chica se había quedado petrificada al verlo...   
  
  
* * *   
  
Lily se encontraba en la biblioteca desde hace como dos horas, cuando había salido de la sala común y había terminado de discutir con James. Se encontraba preparando su informe para Defensa Contra Las Artes oscuras, mientras sostenía un pesado y grueso libro que le informaba como hacer muchas clases de contra maldiciones, cuando entro, rápidamente, Catherine.   
  
Su entrada la hizo tan ruidosa que Lily asomo su cabeza. Catherine fue corriendo hacia ella, se sentó en la mesa y se tapo su cabeza con el gran libro.   
  
-"Supongo que no me perdiste la pagina"- le dijo. –"¿Qué te paso?"  
  
-"Ahh!"- dijo Catherine, y comenzó a relatarle todo lo ocurrido con Sirius, mientras estaba roja hasta arder. Lily se impresionaba con cada palabra que decía esta.   
  
Lily, por primera vez se sintió extrañamente feliz. No sabia por que. Antes, se ponía celosa a la primera idea de que Sirius estuviera con otra chica, pero ahora se le reflejaba muy bien la idea de que el estuviera con Catherine. Se alegro por su amiga.   
  
-"Ah! Te felicito! Ahora tenemos que tener cuidado con las fanáticas desquiciadas que son un desperdicio mundial en este mundo…"  
  
-"…Aj, no me interesan. Que hagan lo que quieran."  
  
-"Buen pensamiento."  
  
  
* * *   
  
Remus cerro la puerta de la enfermería. No había encontrado allí a Celine. Había creído que la mejor excusa para verla era que había dejado a Victoria en la enfermería. La enfermera le contó a Remus que Celine se hallaba un poco mejor y que por eso había salido a tomar un poco de aire.   
  
-"Remus..."  
  
Una chica lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos llorosos se marcaron en su recuerdo…  
  
-"¿Celine, que te sucede?"  
  
-"Nada, déjame!"  
  
-"¡NO!"  
  
-"Déjame!!"  
  
-"Antes me vas a explicar que te pasa!"  
  
-"No te tengo que contar nada, suéltame!"  
  
-"Por que andas así!"  
  
-"YO NO TENGO LA MALDITA CULPA DE QUE HAYAS QUERIDO AYUDAR A TU MALDITA NUEVA NOVIA, ESA VICTORIA! A MI YA NO ME INTERESAS PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS CON TU ESTUPIDA VI..."  
  
Una bofetada fue la que interrumpió a Celine, su rostro se dobló por completo hacia la izquierda y Remus retrocedió de Celine, mientras aún sentía la ira en su mano. Celine, lentamente se acercó una mano a su rostro, donde Remus le había pegado.   
  
-"Celine... yo... lo..."  
  
Celine salió rápidamente de la habitación, con los ojos llorosos. Remus se quedó allí sin saber que hacer.  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
_Sabes que te necesito...   
Es una emergencia de amor...  
Un sentimiento tan infinito  
Que parece un inmenso dolor...  
  
No me preguntes qué pasa  
Es una emergencia de amor  
Un canto libre que me traspasa  
Hasta el fondo de mi corazón...   
  
* * *  
  
_Hola a todos, Denuevo! xD Disculpen la demora, la verdad este capitulo lo tenia listo hace como tres semanas, pero… Por responderles SUS reviews xD no quise ponerlo tan rápido. Bueno nos encontramos la sorpresa de Victoria y Remus O.o, Catherine y Sirius (Que no era nada de NO esperarse… xD no cierto, personita que esta por ahí leyendo y que sabe QUIEN ES??)… Bueno, eso y otras cosas fueron lo que me demoraron, ya que me quedan dos meses para graduarme de 8vo y las pruebas y exámenes se me vienen encima!! NoOoOOoOooO…   
  
  
K+N, J+M, Klau + A.I, Mary + R.E.M, F + 'El innombrable…'   
  
No me pregunten por eso, solo algunos saben lo que en verdad significa… xD!_  
  
_**kata****: Jjajjaja no emitiré mayor comentario a lo de Celine, ¡¡Todo pasa por algo…!! Oye lo pase muy bien en el cumpleaños de la Fran!! xDD en especial me morí de la risa cuando empezaste a bailar Ricky Martin con Mister J! xD todo fue un chiste, muy muy bueno el cumple. Yo quería junta ;__;, y voy a rogarle a mi mama por lo del Mc Donalds, demás que NO me deja!! ;__;… Niña ¬¬ te aburrieron las manzanas y ahora prefieres el flan?? Bueno, YO PREFIERO LA SEMOLA!! (u__U no denuevo….) ****  
  
Chik Yahoo!: ¿O sea que no ha llegado el dia? O.o esta bien…. Gracias por el comentario!! Y el review!! :D **  
  
Smiley Mary: **No soy mala . soy realista, todo pasa por algo, si a Celine le pasa la mala suerte es por algo, no es mi culpa que sea la Geuginne de este fic! (Recordemos a Geuginne de Arnold… xDD)  Si, Celine y Remus terminaron, out, fuera, no hay mas, como dirían mis compañeras: 'se rompió ese lazo importante que solo te servia para sentirte importante' O.o esta bien no eso, pero bueno, xD lo que si es que Celine y Remus terminaron. **  
  
Mabita: **Muchas gracias Mabi ;___; que emotivo, me gusto mucho tu review, recuerdo que cuando lo lei dije 'Ahhhh… que lindo!!' en verdad es muy conmovedor xDD… Feliz día de la amistad! (aunque ya casi se cumple el mes desde eso…) ****  
  
Joyce Granger: Nooooooo…. Creo que este si es un record, un review gigantesco mi amiga! ;__; xDD Enserio creías que Celine había muerto?? Nooo si no soy capaz de hacer eso…. Esperen un momento,….  
  
**¿¿USTEDES CREEN QUE NO SOY CAPAZ??**  
  
Ups! Pero eso no significa que sea a CELINE a quien yo mate, puede ser Catherine, Victoria… o tal vez también Celine xD Oye!! No me digas conejo!! xDDD me volvi mega fanática de la lechuga!! xDD… Enserio esa parte de Celine y Remus te recordo a esa de Machos? Te juro que nunca vi esa parte! xD seguramente coincidencia... No te preocupes, ya estoy mas alegre, pero NUNCA creas que este fic termina tan feliz, lo digo, lo digo y lo vuelvo a repetir! (jajaja como esa adivinanza 'Te la digo, te la doy, te la vuelvo a repetir…) Y vay a tener que esperar hasta el penultimo capitulo, a ti ya te he adelantado demasiado. Si!! Buffy termino! Aunque ya habia visto el final antes (me lo habia bajado por Kazaa) Y no me gustaba tanto Spike . xDD… Bueno niña, voy a subir este capitulo antes de que crean que me mori o algo por el estilo. ****  
  
Padme Gilraen: Te avisare con gusto! xDD gracias por el review! Y si! Has un epilogo xD****  
  
Pao Bloom: Muchas gracias! No se lo que pasara **_[[Conciencia dice_**_: MENTIRA!! MENTIRA!! TU TIENES TODO ESCRITO Y PLANEADO SOLO NO QUIERES DECIRLO POR QUE SI NO QUEDARAN EN DEPRESION!!]] _ahh! CALLATE CONCIENCIA xDDD T___T lo siento, si se que estoy loca pero la conciencia me molesta cada tres segundos XD si, Lily es un poco rara, confundida, etc… muchas gracias por el review!****  
  
Carloncha: Graxias Carloncha! Mi amiga! Se nos murió la brigada!... ahora que dejaste de amenazar a Padme, te la tomas conmigo?? ¬¬U… xDD sigo diciendo que deberíamos juntarnos. ****  
  
Fleur: Muchas gracias por tu animo! Me encanta que te encante xDD yo tambien espero llevar algun premio (aunque sea de consuelo) a mi casita. Pues para tu desgracia (o alegria) al fin le quedan muy pocos capitulos. Mi meta era pasar los 20, creo que pronto lo conseguire.****  
   
o.O Mivi O.o: Sin comentarios… Pues si, tengo los ultimos capitulos y me gusta decirlo para que ustedes no se crean a que yo de un dia a otro voy a decir 'oh no! Mejor mi fic lo termino Happy End…' xDD nunca! Ahora tratas de aprender japones? O.o ok, tu me enseñas japones y yo te enseño piano xD!****  
  
Gabita's my friend friend!. ****XD: La mayoria de tu review fue colapso, pero bueno, me hizo reir mucho! xD Pobre Lily ;__; todos la odian, luego de Victoria y de la Niña misteriosa, es la mas odiada xD aunque diria la que la niña misteriosa les da mas curiosidad que miedo… Y si, TE ODIO POR DECIRME ASI!! Como te atreves ¬¬… Solo Klau, si? Si sigues con eso, te empezare a llamar algo que detestaras (Gaba, Gabona, Gabo…) xDD bye friend! Y Gracias por tu review…  
  
Se despide Atte su escritora favorita…   
[Ante ayudar a su amiga Dalia (luego de la gran guerra de frutas) a reconquistar el mundo]**

  
~Klaudi Wri.


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Misterious voice and...

****

CREO QUE JAMAS ME ENOJE TANTO CON ALGUIEN COMO ME ENOJE CONTIGO, LILYRUBIA. NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE DECIRME A MI QUE ESTOY COPIANDO UN TRABAJO TOTALMENTE ORIGINAL. POR FAVOR, LEE TODO EL FIC ANTES DE OPINAR.

Gracias.   
  
* * *   
  
¿Quién eres? ¿De donde vienes?  
  
_By: Klaudi Wri.  
  
_* Chapter Twenty *  
  
  
-"Celine… ya no fue culpa tuya… No te culpes."  
  
-"NO PUEDO!! YO SOY LA ESTUPIDA AQUÍ… NO ME ENTIENDEN, USTEDES NO ME ENTIENDEN!!"  
  
-"YA TRANQUILIZATE!!!"- le grito desde el otro extremo de la habitación Catherine. –"NO TIENES LA CULPA, LA UNICA CULPA QUE TIENES ES LA DE CULPARTE, CUANDO ME VAS A ENTENDER!"  
  
-"Claro! Tu lo dices por que tienes a.. este… ¿¿Cómo se llamaba?? Ah si! Sirius… "  
  
Se discutían las tres chicas entre si en su habitación. Solo habían pasado pocas horas de aquel día, Y Celine solo se había dedicado a llorar.   
  
-"IGUAL TIENES LA CULPA POR HABERLE DICHO ESO A REMUS!"- le dijo Catherine   
  
–"LO SIENTO, PERO YO LO DEFIENDO! No tenias el derecho de terminar con el por que no te dijo su condición! Si yo lo hubiera sido, tampoco lo habría dicho! Compréndelo!"  
  
Celine solo se digno a seguir sollozando. Lily, en un acto desesperado, agarro el brazo de Catherine y la dirigió afuera con ella. Salieron de la habitación.   
  
-"Oye!! Que haces!!"  
  
-"Dejala sola."  
  
Lily soltó el brazo de Catherine y bajo la escalera. Catherine suspiro y se dirigió denuevo hacia la puerta.   
  
-"¡¡Que la dejes sola, Catherine!!"  
  
-"¡¡Esta bien!!"- le dijo, y Lily siguió su camino.   
  
  
Lily estaba cansada. No quería hacer nada. Fue a dar un paseo totalmente sola. No tenia ganas de buscar a James, no tenia ganas de ir con alguna de sus amigas o amigos… Solo, quería pensar y relajarse. Salir de el ambiente en el que se encontraba.   
  
  
  
  
  
Lily seguía caminando por los senderos de Hogwarts.. Cuando de pronto, escuchó una voz, de una niña. La niña pequeña la llamo… Y la atrajo hacia su lugar. La voz rápida de la niña hizo que Lily entrara a la casa misteriosamente aparecida. En el encontró un espejo. Un gran y enorme espejo. La ambientación de la casa le llegaba a dar miedo, pues no había nada mas que el espejo. Lily se reflejo en él. Y, después de mucho tiempo, pudo comprender las cartas... Lily tocó su reflejo con la mano y estas se tomaron. Lily, asustada, gritó. Pero nadie la escuchó, y decidida, pero asustada, entró en definitiva a través del espejo...  
  
  
Lily, no veía nada en esa oscuridad. Comenzó a caminar… Su camino parecía infinito y nunca parecía que iba a terminar. Pero su desesperación no la llevo a otro camino que… Tratar de volver. Mientras trato de volver, tropezó con algo y cayo al suelo… Encima de alguien:

-"AHHH!!"  
  
-"AHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
-"ESA VOZ!!"

-"LILY???"  
  
-"SIRIUS??"  
  
-"JAMES??"  
  
-"CATHERINE??"-  
  
Guardaron silencio. Lily, en la inmensa oscuridad, toco el torso de la persona en la que había caído. Y se acostó encima de ella, con tal de llegar cerca de su cabeza… Lily susurro algunas palabras:

-"¿Arriba de quien estoy?"  
  
-"De mi."- le dijo con voz baja Sirius, y la abrazo.   
  
Nadie sabía donde estaba el resto.   
  
-"¿Dónde estamos?"- pregunto Lily en voz alta

-"Cada uno llego hasta aquí a su estilo, al parecer."- le dijo una voz repentina, Remus.- "Tu acabas de llegar, Catherine y James llegaron por que James le dijo que había escuchado una voz al final del pasillo…"   
  
-"Y todo se volvió en la damn oscuridad y no vimos nada mas ¬¬"- comento Catherine, en un sonido lejano de donde se encontraba Lily.   
  
-"Yo… Yo llegue por que… Bueno… Te seguí, Lily,"- Dijo este riendo –"pero llegue antes que tu a este lugar que tu… Claro."  
  
De pronto, una luz repentina, pero tenue, apareció. Ya no estaban en oscuridad. Lily podía ver todo.   
  
-"Creo que te olvidaste de mi"- le dijo Sirius. Animado!  
  
-"Bueno… Sirius… No se como llegaste"  
  
-"¡¡Ni yo tampoco!!"- dijo este. –"¡No recuerdo!"  
  
Lily contaba hasta 10 para no estallar. James, que estaba situado cerca de Catherine, se reía. James se levanto y fue hacia Lily. La abrazo tiernamente. Todos desviaron la mirada. Catherine miraba el suelo, pensando. Sirius observaba todo el lugar, riéndose como estupido.   
  
El Lugar era bastante desolado. No se veían ni murallas ni lugar, solo se veía la tenue luz que había allí, y el suelo. Nada mas. En ese suelo se encontraban Lily, James, Catherine, Remus, Sirius, y Celine.   
  
-"Y no me toman en cuenta."- dijo una niña pequeña, saliendo de la oscuridad… -"Aunque jamás lo han hecho y no comenzaran ahora…"  
  
_AUNQUE JAMAS LO HAN HECHO, Y NO COMENZARAN AHORA…   
  
  
_* * *   
  
-"Victoria, sigo diciendo que es por allá"  
  
-"No, tonta, hazme caso, yo se lo que hago"- le decía Victoria, Tirándole de la manga.   
  
-"Yo escuche la estupida voz!"- le grito Celine. Victoria la salto y se aparto un poco de ella..  
  
-"Hey! Relájate!"  
  
_"No sé hasta donde vamos a llegar con esto..." _pensó Celine.  
  
* * *   
  
_"Mis duros pensamientos,   
quizás pueden convertir   
a mi futuro brillante  
o a mis noches de cristal..."  
  
_* * *   
  
Holaa! Estoy muy muy muyy apurada, con escribir este capitulo por que la verdad, he estado demorándome bastante, un mes y algunas semanas.. Lo que pasa es que el año ya casi acabó, el Jueves es mi graduación... Se me vino todo encima.. Y al fic le faltan, al menos, dos capítulos más y ya se acabó. Será duro decir adiós.. Pero todo tiene que terminar. No les respondo los reviews ahora por que mi internet esta medio malo, estoy en la casa de mi papá, y pues... Ya casi estoy por irme...   
  
Pero aún así, creo que este fic a llegado muy lejos.. Solo deseo decirle algo a Lilyrubia:  
  
NO TIENES EL DERECHO A DECIRME QUE HE COPIADO SI HAZ LEIDO HASTA EL CAPITULO TRES.   
  
"Si no te gusta, te vas.. Te vas... Si no te gusta, TE PUEDES MARCHAR..."  
  
Además, Quien eres, De donde vienes comparado con El Mundo De Sofía es muy distinto. Sofía y Lily son muy distintas. La persona que manda las cartas no es un filósofo, Lily no comienza a recibir un curso de filosofía, Sofía no tiene novio... Sofía no tiene amigas 'similares' a las de Lily, el papá de Lily no anda en un país lejano por una guerra.. Como puedes ver, son muchas las diferencias y podría seguir diciéndolas, pero las semejanzas podrían ser que le llegan cartas. NADA MAS. No hay nada más de parecido..   
  
Bueno.. ya me voy  
  
Se me cuidan todos...  
  
Los quiere...  
  
Klaudi Wri-  
  
  
P.D.: Gané el segundo lugar en el concurso literario de mi colegio =D  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter Twenty One: 'Why Celine, Why'

  
**¿Quién eres? ¿De donde vienes?  
  
**_By: Klaudi Wri.  
  
_* Chapter Twenty One*  
  
  
  
-"¡No veo nada! Esa luz es cegadora"- le decía Victoria a Celine, mientras le pegaba fuertemente en el brazo.   
  
-"TE DIJE!! TE DIJE QUE NO ERA POR ESTE CAMINO!"  
  
-"Ya déjame, PERRA! Por primera vez en tu estupida vida puedes dejar de pensar en ti misma y pensar en las dos?"  
  
-"Es que como tu no eres 'persona', es difícil tomarte en cuenta"  
  
-"Como dices esss… AHHH!!"  
  
-"Victoria!"  
  
Lo último que escucho Celine de Victoria fue el agudo grito que dio al aire. El suelo de había desvanecido, la luz había acabado. Celine, asustada, vio como en el largo pasillo, el suelo iba cayendo, y seguido de eso, desapareciendo. Ella retrocedía lentamente, mientras, sus pasos, cada vez que iban volviendo, el piso iba cayendo…   
  
Celine, de pronto, escucho un grito muy agudo que traspaso su cabeza. Quedo inmóvil.. El grito no era humano. Se quedo paralizada, y el suelo seguía cayendo, en menos de un momento, Celine también cayo en esa oscuridad, y ni si quiera los viejos retratos pudieron escuchar los gritos de angustia y miedo que ésta produjo.   
  
  
* * *   
  
Lily se quedo desconcertada. Trato de acercarse a la niña, pero una ola de aire la detuvo.   
  
-"Tu… Tu eres la que aparecía en esos sueños"  
  
La niña asintió con la cabeza.  
  
James se acerco a Lily. –"¿Qué sueños?".   
  
-"Callate!"- la niña, con su mano derecha, encendió un hechizo y se lo tiro a James, este cayo, dos metros mas que Lily. Habia salido una luz intensa, brillante, de color oro… Era tan poderosa, que cuando paso cerca de Lily, una ola la derrivo…    
  
Sirius se acerco a la niña mas de lo que estaba Lily…   
  
-"Oye… no hay razón de usar la violen…"  
  
La niña volvió a tirarle el hechizo a Sirius, de la misma manera que a James y cayo un poco mas lejos de James.   
  
-"Mala idea"- dijo riendo.   
  
"_Imbecil." - _Pensó Lily, volteándose a verlo.   
  
Catherine le dirigió a la niña una mirada de odio intenso. Lily había corrido hacia James, y Remus, había ido hacia Sirius.   
  
_"Que estará planeando esta niña…" _Pensó Catherine, observando a Sirius, herido.   
  
De pronto, todos escucharon unos gritos desesperados. En menos de 5 minutos, de ese oscuro cielo cayeron Victoria… Y luego, Celine…   
  
-"Celine?... Victoria?"  
  
Victoria habia caido fuertemente al suelo, y no respondio a la pregunta de Lily. Celine se habia pegado fuertemente en la cabeza, y todas las voces le resonaban miles de veces como ecos.   
  
-"Victoria… Mi amiga"- dijo la niña, acercandola hacia ella.   
  
Todos habían quedado estupefactos…  
  
"_Su amiga?"  
  
-"Perkadis!"_  
  
Victoria, sorprendentemente, habia perdido el conocimiento. Celine, en cambio, se habia parado y habia ido hacia Lily, la persona mas cercana que tenia, pero la niña le habia lanzado un hechizo, y Celine cayo sobre Lily, tropezando.   
  
-"Que quieres de nosotros… Por que dices que 'ella' es tu amiga…!"- le grito Sirius a la pequeña, desde la otra parte del espacio…   
  
-"Ella no solo es mi amiga. Es mi alter ego."  
  
-"QUE??"- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.   
  
-"¿Creian que Victoria era arisca y antipática por naturaleza? No… Esa era yo…   
  
_Victoria, a los 9 años, perdió a su hermana… Y un día, yo la escuche… Ella encontró esa cadena que tu tienes, Lily, esa cadena que era mía, y me invoco… Yo le dije, le prometí, que cuando cumpliera 19 años su hermana volvería a estar con ella si es que me dejaba vivir en ella, estar con ella… Y acepto. Desde allí, yo he vivido en ella. Conozco mas de ustedes de lo que creen… No es fácil morir y olvidarse de todo. Ahora todos vendrán conmigo. No me van a dejar sola jamás. Y voy a cumplir lo que prometí. Todos conmigo se irán a la oscuridad…"-   
  
_-"Estas muerta?"- le pregunto James descarada y rápidamente.   
  
-"Mas que eso, idiota."- le dijo ariscamente la niña. –"Yo desaparecí a los 10 años. Caí a un río…"  
  
-"¿Por qué me mandabas cartas?"  
  
-"Queria que alguien mas me comprendiera"  
  
-"No lo conseguiste."  
  
-"Creeme que si, yo sé lo que tu piensas cuando lees mis cartas…"  
  
La niña se dio vuelta, y su largo cabello lo movio hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus ojos frios y profundos… Clavo su mirada en Sirius. Le llego hasta dar miedo, pero… 

-"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! DOLOR!!"  
  
Sirius comenzo a retorcerse en el suelo, Catherine grito, Sirius sentia como por dentro se quemaba… Sus huesos les dolian, no podia creer que habia otra sensación mas desagradable en el mundo.   
  
-"DETENTE!!"- le grito Lily, pero esta seguia.   
  
La niña comenzó a reirse, y se detuvo. Sirius sintio un alivio como el que jamas habia tenido.   
  
-"Los voy a matar a todos.. Ya se a quien primero…"  
  
La niña se acerco a Remus, pero se quedo quieta. Celine capto lo que iba a hacer, y la miro de reojo. Se levanto, cuidadosamente, para que la niña no la viera… Y no la vio. Estaba demasiado concentrada. Remus estaba paralizado de miedo. Trato de moverse, pero a donde fuera la mirada de la niña le seguia. Ella puso su mano en el bolsillo. Celine se acerco, caminando… Lily la observo sin entender… La niña saco la varita, y Celine se detuvo. Levanto la varita y en menos de un segundo, grito:

_-"'MORTEPONCE!'"_  
  
Remus cerro fuertemente sus ojos. Pero, en un segundo, se dio cuenta que nada le había ocurrido… No sentia dolor… No habia llegado nada hacia el, sin embargo, veia el resplendor… Abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que habia ocurrido… 

…con la persona _mas valiosa._  
  
  
-"¡Celine! ¡Noo!"  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Celine se había interpuesto en la maldición y gritaba fuertemente. Un gran destello de luz se imponía ante el cuerpo de Celine. Sus pies despegaron del suelo. Ella seguía gritando de dolor, mientras sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas. El destello se fue apagando.  La varita de la niña ya no efectuaba el hechizo. Se detuvo. Celine callo inconscientemente al suelo. Remus, con los ojos llorosos, fue corriendo hacia ella. Lo siguieron Lily, Catherine y Sirius. James trato de ir, pero la niña le apunto la varita a el y le indico que no se moviera, o atacaría.   
  
-"¡Celine!"- sollozo Lily. Sus lágrimas caían rápidamente en sus mejillas, y Celine levanto sus pesados parpados. Vio a una Lily llorando, a un Remus preocupado, muy preocupado, y a una Catherine impresionada y que trataba de levantarla.   
  
-"Escuchenme… Esto no lo quería hacer… pero no me dejaba otra opción… Escúchenme, con ustedes fui muy feliz…"- Celine comenzó a llorar con las energías que podía, -"Nunca olvidare esos momentos que pasamos… Nunca Lily… Nunca Catherine… Nunca los dejare solos… James, Sirius.. tan locos como siempre… Remus… yo… en verdad lamento si dude de ti… En realidad siempre te ame… Siempre… recuérdalo… Siempre te ame… Y nunca lo dejare de hacer..."  
  
Celine cerró sus ojos. Lily, asustada vio el rostro de Celine, pálido. Catherine se acerco a ella y con los ojos llorosos, trato de hablar:  
  
-"Ya no esta con nosotros."- dijo.   
  
-"¡CELINE! NOOOOOOOOOO! POR QUE TU!!!! POR QUE TU!!!!!!"  
  
-"no puedo hablar…"  
  
Lily estallo a llorar. Sentada en el piso, sus manos le cubrían los ojos. Catherine, con lágrimas silenciosas, se acerco hacia ella. La abrazo fuertemente. Remus estaba impactado, viendo a Celine. No podía retirar la vista de ella, y agarro su cuerpo inerte, y lo abrazo.   
  
-"¿Ya terminaron con su dramatización?"- pregunto la niña bruscamente, moviendo su varita hacia lo demás… -"Ahora los próximos serán ustedes… que lastima… No tenia pensando eliminar primero a Celine, primero era a Catherine…"- desvió su vista hacia la chica que le devolvió una mirada del mas intenso odio. –"… pero bueno, no todo se puede en la vida…"  
  
-"**¡¡¡¡¡MALDITA!!!!!**"- le grito Lily, seguido con un hechizo. Pero la niña, con sus ojos cafés le devolvieron una sádica mirada y en un acto muy lento, Lily sintió que el tiempo se había detenido dos segundos. Luego la varita reacciono y un destello dorado salio hacia Lily. Ella grito fuertemente, y choco contra la muralla. Callo al suelo. Su cabello le cubría todo su rostro. Catherine y James gritaron su nombre, pero Lily volvió a levantarse débilmente…  
  
-"No soy… Tan débil… Como crees…"- le dijo Lily jadeando.   
  
-"No gastes tu tiempo… Tu también morirás…"  
  
-"¡Eso no…!"- le grito James, tratando de atacar a la niña, pero ella reacciono mas rápido que el y lo apunto con la varita.   
  
-"No oh…"- le dijo negando con su cabeza. –"Saben que no estoy sola. Saben que no soy solo una niña. Lo saben y saben que dentro de mi hay una persona que los engaño muchos años sin que ustedes sospecharan nada. No soy solo una niña que no sabe usar magia. Dentro de mi también hay alguien, así que no piensen atacarme. Soy mas astuta que todos ustedes juntos."  
  
Lily estaba llorando. Llorando fuertemente.   
  
-"¿Por qué haces todo esto?"- pregunto Lily llorando aun mas fuerte. –"¿Por qué te inventaste una persona y hiciste que fuera mi amiga por un tiempo?... ¿Por qué me mandaste todas esas cartas?... ¿Por qué TE INTERESABA SABER DE DONDE VENIA Y QUIEN ERA? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QU…"

-"¡¡Callate!!"- le grito la niña, volviendo a su hechizo inicial. El destello dorado volvió a salir y Lily choco contra la muralla. Pero sin embargo volvió a levantarse. –"¡Cuando quiera hablar, lo haré!"- la niña se sentó en el suelo, escondió su cabeza en sus brazos que rodearon su cabeza, y comenzó a sollozar. Catherine la miraba con ojos sorprendidos.   
  
  
  
-"Piano… Oscuridad… Cadena… Ahora entiendo todo!"  
  
Todos dirigieron la lenta mirada a Catherine. Ella se había levantado. La niña los seguía con la varita.  
  
-"No… ya no hay nada. Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que nos mate uno por uno."  
  
Catherine corrió sin escucharlos, hacia el piano. Lo abrió.   
  
-"Catherine, ¿Qué haces?"  
  
-"¡La va a matar!"  
  
-"No"- dijo Catherine. –"No me va a matar… Si es que me acerco al piano"  
  
La niña se sentó con los brazos cruzados, desconforme. Sabia que no podía hacer nada…   
  
Catherine, apresurada, fue hacia el piano y choco contra el. Lo abrió rápidamente en la oscuridad.  Sus apresuradas manos tocaron cualquier nota. El sonido llego a penunbrar la habitación. Y un resplandor, quebró el suelo. Nadie lo pudo ver, era demasiado brillante… Luego de eso, el resplandor desapareció, y increíblemente quedo una puerta…   
  
-"DO…MI…FA…"  
  
-"Catherine! Vuelve! Que estas haciendo!"  
  
-"Dejame Sirius!"  
  
Lily impresionada, escucho como Catherine empezaba a tocar apresuradamente una canción en piano… Y luego, con sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, observo a la niña…   
  
Impresionada, se acerco a la primera persona que tenia en frente: Remus.   
  
-"Remus…"- le susurro despacio. –"Observa a la niña."  
  
La niña había quedado sumergida en un gran trance… Su cuerpo no se movía, si sus ojos habían quedado profundamente hipnotizados.   
  
-"Ahora…" – les dijo Catherine. –"Ustedes se van, Remus, lleva el cuerpo de Celine, Sirius… Tu llevate el de Victoria, de ahí veremos que hacemos con ella… y aprovechen de irse mientras pueden…"  
  
-"Y tu como te iras?"  
  
-"No lo se, pero déjenme y aprovechen!"  
  
-"Hay que cruzar esa puerta…"- dijo jadeando James.  
  
-"No te vamos a dejar aquí, Catherine!"- le dijo Sirius dirigiéndose hacia ella.   
  
-"NO!"- le grito Catherine –"No te acerques a mi. Y váyanse… PRONTO!"  
  
 Pero todos seguian intactos, nadie se movia, a excepcion de Remus, que abrazaba el pesado cadáver de Celine. Lily veia a la niña con los ojos, llenos de lagrimas. James se acerco a Lily, pero antes de que esta llegara, cayo al suelo, y se echo a llorar.   
  
James fue hacia Lily… Le toco el hombro, y le dijo:

-"Ya vamonos Lily… No hay caso de que estemos aquí."  
  
Lily no respondió… Seguía llorando. Catherine se volteo para ver la escena (pero sus dedos seguían tocando) y volvió a voltearse.   
  
-"Ya les dije que se fueran."- dijo, sin mirarlos…   
  
  
  
Todos, desaparecieron de una forma u otra. Catherine no se dio cuenta como, ella seguía concentrada en una melodía que su propia madre compuso y le enseño… Una tonada triste…. Solo volteo para darse cuenta que estaba sola, que la habian abandonado como había pedido.. Paro de tocar… La melodía finalizo.   
  
La niña despertó… y Catherine se levanto.   
  
-"Y ahora?" – le dijo la niña, observando, recién despierta, que solo estaba Catherine. –"¿Tu jugaras conmigo?"  
  
-"No…"- dijo Catherine, firme. –"Esto ya pronto va a acabar…"  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
_"El cielo escucha tu nombre  
Y se levanta de renombre  
Y la oscuridad enriquece  
A la mas mínima niñez…  
Pero si algo a faltado  
Ha sido tu mano en lo nada…"__  
_  
  
  
  
"_Silencio y Oscuridad. -                                         El día en que nada recordé…  
Yo, Lily Evans, escribo esta carta en modo de desahogo, en forma de auxilio…   
Hace pocas semanas, viví algo desolado… Mi mejor amiga a muerto a causa de mi culpa, de mi intromiso. Esto paso hace casi nada, no quería que todo terminara así…   
  
Nunca nadie supo como volvió Catherine. Muy callada (algo no muy normal en ella) volvió a la sala común, dos días después de todo, cuando ya todos buscaban como desesperados a Catherine Steding, aquella estadounidense compañera que tan misteriosa era…  Nunca supimos como volvió, como lo dije, pero aun así, nadie quiso presionarla. Estuvo muy solemne aquellos dos días, iba y volvía, como si aun quedara parte del misterio…   
  
Yo me desmaye luego de que, junto a todos, menos Catherine, cruzáramos una puerta que nos daba a la libertad. James me llevo a mi… Sirius se llevo el casi muerto cuerpo de Victoria, y Remus, muy afectado, llevó el cadáver de Celine…   
  
Una semana luego de lo sucedido, y casi apunto de salir de clases, fue el funeral de Celine. Una ceremonia solemne, desconcertante y sin sentido se produjo. Remus, se le había visto triste y sin mayor 'sentido' o noción del tiempo…  James y Sirius lo comprendían, y no lo dejaban solo en ningún momento. Yo no hablaba al respecto, pero pensaba mucho. Y ya todos se habían dado cuenta.    
  
Victoria, por su parte, sorprendentemente, dejo de ser arisca… Esa personalidad se la daba por una parte aquella niña que la obligaba… Pero ya era tarde, estaba muy sola. Aun así, a ella no le importaba. Victoria paso semanas en la enfermería, la fueron a ver muchas personas, algunas, preguntándole que había sucedido. Victoria estallaba en lagrimas y no podía decir nada. Luego, agradeció a Catherine por haberla librado de la niña…   
  
Mis cartas, mi cadena, desaparecieron, se disolvieron. No quedo nada. Las busque dos días, pero me di por vencida…  
  
Pobre Celine…_

_Lilian Evans."_

Alguien entro a la habitación…   
  
  
-"Lily…"- le dijo Catherine, de pronto. –"No sigas escribiendo, ya no tiene sentido…"  
  
Lily no le hizo caso, y saco la hoja, enfurecida, la doblo y la guardo en su cómoda…   
  
-"Listo. No volveré a escribir una mas."  
  
-"nunca."  
  
-"Si, nunca… nunca."  
  
  
* * *   
  
-"Lily, detente… Para de pensar en Celine. No tuviste la culpa."  
  
-"No, déjame"- dijo Lily, abrazada a James. –"Si tuve la culpa, y mucho, mucho…"

  
-"No seguiré discutiendo contigo eso."- le dijo cortante. –"Sabes que tengo razón."  
  
-"No"- le dijo Lily…  
  
  
De un momento a otro, esta rompió a llorar. James la apego hacia el, acariciándole tiernamente el cabello, Lily lloraba intensamente.   
  
-"Ya…ya"- le decía James consolándola.   
  
-"Es que no entiendo por que a ella… A ella.. Que no tenia nada que ver…"  
  
-"Todo pasa por algo… ya veras…"  
  
  
_"Todo pasa por algo… Ya veras…"  
  
James acerco su cabeza hacia Lily, y esta lo beso…  James agarro a Lily de los brazos y sin pensarlo cayeron ambos en el suelo, sin dolor, pues su beso fue mas fuerte y llevaron sus emociones, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. _  
  
  
* * *   
  
Si!! Alfin!! Acabo de terminar el capitulo mas difícil que he hecho!! Si!! Son **10 PAGINAS (Nunca he sido de las que he escrito capítulos extremadamente largos) Y me demore mas que nada en este capitulo por varias cosas. Primero, fue mi graduación, mi cumpleaños (cumplí 14 n_________n), Navidad (FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA!!) y también año nuevo (IGUALMENTE!!)… También Sali mucho en la primera semana de Enero, y tuve que escribir el capitulo, pero lo releí muchas veces. Jamás creí releer tanto un capitulo @________@ increíble xD…   
  
Ah! Por cierto…  Si quieren ver a su autora en una foto muy actual xD (20-12-03) entonces clikeen aki (solo procuren juntar los espacios xD):  
  
. fotoslocas.com /vota/pics/ img3fe4754c750fc.jpg  
  
Ahora… Por que se me ocurrió poner un piano en la mitad del fic y en el desenlace? xD Como le contaba a mi amiga Joyce la otra vez, yo tomo clases de piano, y estoy traumada, SI, traumada con el piano. Es como mi fascinación oculta xD por eso lo intervine también xD…  
  
Seguramente una fila de fanáticas de Celine se me tiraran encima, pero, saben… Sin drama no hay historia. Eso me lo han enseñado siempre. Seguramente, si sospechaban que alguien iba a morir, un 80% decía que era Celine, pero un todos querían que fuera Victoria…   
  
En una junta de amigas, (por ahí estan unas lectoras) no soporte mas y dije quien iba a morir, y lo que me dijeron, fueron cosas como 'VARIAS TE VAN A MATAR' o… 'ES QUE VICTORIA NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR CON REMUS…' Si, eso también me decian algunas por MSN, otras por EMAILS o mas por Reviews.   
  
La cosa es que a este fic aun le falta un capitulo…. Es el final. Y les prometo que será muy bueno. Lo tengo escrito desde que comencé el fic. Siempre supe que todo iba a terminar así. Bueno..   
  
*_Reviews*_  
  
Smiley Mary:  Hola Mary! Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y el apoyo… Me han servido mucho! Muchas gracias! Y nunca, pero **NUNCA **te preocupes por ese el J.C que no vale la pena, nunca hay loco perfecto ¬¬ eso yo lo sé… Cuentas conmigo n_____n  
  
Kata: Se que no podrás leer esto por que estas en Tongoy, aun así te trataré de meter a un cyber por las buenas y podrás leerlo… Gracias por apoyarme 100pre y a pesar de los problemas, se que lo vamos a pasar la rax en la Serena!!... No te preocupes que para mi no hay nada mejor que apoyar a las mejores amigas. Para eso estan. Y tienes razón, poquito original ese nombre… jajaja…   
  
Joyce Granger: O.O el mega review, pero no importa, por que ya estamos despidiéndonos del fic… ósea, queda otro capitulo y CHAO… Hay que triste!! No quiero T____________T… Y si! Me pique con la Lilyrubia por que naada que ver con su comentario incoherente, **SI…ME PIKE! **Y punto ¬¬… Y al final viste que el mechoneo no era tan terrible… Y lo del asado… O.O será xD pero que bakan eso de tu loco… Que hubiera dado yo para que me hubieran sacado una foto abrazada con… Con… con….[tatatatatan…] XD eso ya no importa. Jjaja… Y cuando te llame desde El Quisco, me contestaste con una voz de… 'alo? Ah si hola…' que me deprimí! Te juro, por eso te dije 'AH YA ERA SOLO PARA SALUDARTE, ^^U Bye…' XD es que te juro q pensé que te había molestado que te hubiera llamado entonces corte rápido xD me cargan las planchas por teléfono, me siento demasiado intimidada!... Ya chica, sigo con los otros reviews y espero seguir viéndote 'en un futuro cercano' xD Byex.   
  
Fleur: Muchas gracias por todo! Por suerte la graduación salio bien ^^U sino me hubiera muerto… Y si, ahí esta el premio, xD Y no te preocupes por que quizas en un futuro lejano me da la wa y lo sigo… aunque ahora solo terminare con el otro capitulo y punto… xD   
  
Carloncha: Jjaja gracias amigui Carloncha, Si, es que estaba muy apurada (incluso este capitulo era el 20, pero los había echo mucho tiempo esperar) y entonces lo deje ahí, con…. 4 paginas? No se.. xD pero si, fue muy corto y estaba terrible de apurada.   
  
oOaleblackmoonOo: Mutias gracias ale ^^ siempre me alegra leer tus reviews por que eres una de mis lectoras mas leales y me encanta verte por aca…  
  
Chik Yahoo!: Estaba apunto de subir el capitulo cuando se me ocurrió contestar los reviews, y lei el tuyo, y se me había olvidado tu petición chik! Asi que tuve que escribir esa parte SUPER RAPIDO por que me hallaste en una sorpresa O.O donde podré agregar un beso? Ah… ya lo tengo xD… Y no te preocupes, también, como buena amiga, tengo EL DEBER xD de proteger toda identidad de los que la 'requieran' xD.   
  
O.o Mivi o.O: XD Chik, no importa lo del review… Y denuevo con tu Neko Chan, trata eso si de no meterlo tanto en los reviews por que marea xD pero bueno… Tu graduación estuvo la raja! Eso si, yo con el JoPo ahí tratando de que nos vieran desde el escenario y ustedes ni nos dirigían la mirada ¬¬… pero bueno xD Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado chik….TQM (like a friend obviosly) xD…**

  
Bueno.. con eso me despido…   
  
Que estén super bien!   
  
Los quiere….   
  
_Klaudi Wri.   
  
Tu reflejo mostrara tu verdadera identidad…   
  
P.D: Encontré estas dos imagenes preciosa en Potter&Cia y quería compartirla con ustedes, ya que se me hace mucho la idea de Lily y James en este fic (junten todos los espacios xD):   
  
0RQDPAtIU495JeDum2sxCnvzUy8uAAqxgPyC45AyB5kHZ!uCQOqFMw9Ntub0ltJ*S2dgHD3u*q4IqbYTadU2lTDB9ff!HdFylSi*FDQCP1gY/ Amordulce.jpg?dc=4675409515919394444  
_   
  
0SAAAACgWJz0LBuNwNDpe7r3kmg6kuHlBiThGlna67RSFtc6JnnYkmZb57 Npm8srEinl3E!dGL8z7xHsP1qTGnKoUMu0a5i7Xbshrh9lZmZocAAAAAgAAAA/lilyjames_oe.gif?dc=46754091142427 26934  
  
* * * 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: 'The Real Tears'

****

¿Quién Eres? ¿De dónde eres?  


__

By: Klaudi~Wri.  


Ultimo capítulo.  


* * *   
  


Ese día, alguien llamo a la puerta de Lily. Y es que habían pasado ya solo un mes desde que se había alejado de aquellos tantos recuerdos bellos, de tantos recuerdos que marcaron su vida, por que Lily ya no era la estudiante de Hogwarts, Lily ya no era la chica que conocían, Lily ahora era mas que eso. Ahora, aquel verano agotador, alguien la llamaba a su puerta. No sabía quien era. Solamente sabía que quería pasar su verano sola y alegre, mientras ella vivía aquel verano con dinero muggle, dado por su madre.   
  
Lily se dirigió a la puerta. Ya era la cuarta vez que la tocaban. Y cuando la abrió, nunca imagino la sorpresa con la que se encontró No lo pudo creer. Le brotaron las lágrimas de alegría, y salto hacia su amiga.   
  
-"¡Catherine!"- grito ella alegre, y ella también abrazo a Lily. –"¡No entiendo nada!"   
  
-"Tal vez no entiendas muchas cosas."- dijo Catherine alegre. –"Solo se que he venido a ver a mi antigua amiga hasta aca. ¿No te alegra?"  
  
-"Pero… Tú dijiste… Yo pensé… Bueno… Que volverías a Estados Unidos cuando terminara Hogwarts y es que…"- Lily volvió a mirar a Catherine, de pies a cabeza. Y ella sonrió.-"Es que aun sigues aquí, en Gran Bretaña…"  
  
-"No podía irme sin recordar algunas cosas, ¿No crees?"  
  
-"¡Pasa Catherine!"- dijo Lily muy alegre, apartándose de la puerta. –"¡Por favor, pasa!"  
  
-"Muchas Gracias"- dijo Catherine entrando a la pequeña casa. Se sentó en un sillón y Lily fue a buscar una taza. Lily, suponiendo lo que querría, le pregunto que quería que le diera. –"Solo té, Lily. No quiero molestarte".  
  
Lily volvió a la sala de estar junto a Catherine con la taza de te.   
  
-"Muchas gracias."- dijo Catherine tomando la taza de te. –"Bueno, creo que el año pasado fue uno de los mejores que he tenido. Aprendí muchas cosas en Hogwarts. Y lo disfrute mucho. Mucho, contigo, Remus, Sirius, James y también con Celine, que en paz descansé…"  
  
Lily miro su taza de té. Aun recordaba el día en que Celine había muerto. Nunca olvidaría a aquella amiga, lo que hizo por ella, Catherine, Remus y James. Murió dignamente, murió por amor, por amistad, por todo lo que ella quería. Aun lo recordaba.   
  
-"Celine murió por Remus. Y por todos nosotros. Me alegro de haber conocido a alguien tan honorable como a ella."- dijo Lily. Catherine asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-"¿Recuerdas aquel día en que comenzó todo lo interesante?"- dijo Catherine con una sonrisa. –"¿Aquel baile? Jamás creí ver tan contenta a Celine después de esa noche. Ah! Tu tampoco estabas tan desanimada."  
  
-"Ni tu"- dijo Lily y estas rieron. –"Nuevamente, lo siento… Si alguna vez, mi envidia te ocasiono problemas con Sirius… Lo mismo le dije a Celine el día de su funeral. ¿Y que traes ahí debajo de tu regazo?"  
  
-"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"- Exclamo Catherine, y se atresuro a taparlo…  
  
-"Catherine! Que tienes!"- dijo entre risas Lily.  
  
-"Nada!"-  
  
-"Como! Si yo lo vi!"- le dijo Lily. –"MUESTRAMELO!"  
  
-"NO!"  
  
Lily salto de la silla y fue hacia donde Catherine y esta lanzo un grito, y salto a correr, escapando de Lily.   
  
..* * ..  
  
-"Era… una hoja de Liffta."- dijo Lily. –"Ahora recuerdo que jamás terminamos ese experimento."-   
  
-"Me sirvió mucho en el final". – dijo Catherine melancólicamente. –"Pero no puedo contarte mucho de que se trata. Solo que… fue una especie de milagro."  
  
Lily guardo silencio.   
  
Catherine sonrió. –"Cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos le seguiré escribiendo a Sirius. El me prometió que también lo haría"- luego miro a Lily. –"¿Y James?"   
  
-"Recuerdo el ultimo día que nos vimos. Fue el último día en que estuvimos en Hogwarts."  
  
* * * Inicio del Flash Back * * *   
  
-"¿James?"  
  
-"¿Si, Lily?"- dijo este acariciando su larga cabellera pelirroja. Lily estaba abrazada a su cuerpo.  
  
-"¿Crees que este será el ultimo día en que nos veremos?"  
  
James abrazo más fuertemente a Lily. Lily cerró sus ojos bajo la sombra de aquel árbol. Que ambiente más agradable.   
  
-"No pienso casarme con otra que no seas tu, Lily."- le dijo. Lily seguía con sus ojos cerrados.   
  
-"Confio en aquello. Y lo espero posible."  
  
Hubo un largo silencio.   
  
-"¿Me escribirás?"  
  
James asintió con la cabeza. Hubo un largo silencio.   
  
-"¿Me buscaras?"  
  
-"Si."  
  
Otro largo silencio.   
  
-"¿Te casaras conmigo?"  
  
-"¡Si!"- dijo alegre el, y aprisionó a Lily en su cuerpo mas fuertemente. Comenzaron a caer en el pasto, aun abrazados, y comenzaron a dar vueltas, como dos niños pequeños. Reían, reían tan alegremente que nadie podría acabar con esa alegría Se detuvieron. Lily quedo con los ojos cerrados y James la beso.  
  
* * * Fin del Flash Back * * *  
  
-"Desde aquel día que no me escribe."- dijo Lily, melancólica. –"Ninguna carta de el. Y yo creía que si podría casarme con el. Que ingenua."  
  
-"Eso es…"- le dijo Catherine. –"Por que no le has dado una oportunidad para verte."  
  
-"¿A que vas con eso?"  
  
Catherine sonrió con una gran sonrisa. Se fue a la puerta.   
  
-"A esto"- dijo Catherine, y abrió la puerta contra si. Lily, sentada en el sillón, pudo observar a la otra persona que estaba parada en la puerta. Aquella persona sonrió. Y Lily parecía doblemente emocionada. Aquella persona, tan querida para Lily, tan amada por Lily, tomo aire.   
  
-"¿Puedo pasar?"  
  
Lily comenzó a llorar. Catherine estaba alegre. Ella respondió por Lily, y le dijo que si. Lily corrió hacia aquella persona, con lágrimas de emoción, más intensas de las que había llorado por Catherine. Abrazo fuertemente a aquella persona, y el sonrió.   
  
-"¡Maldito Potter!"- grito Lily, emocionada.-"¡Como te amo, maldita sea!"  
  
James abrazo a Lily, le susurro al oído cosas como "Yo también, yo también…"  
  
Lily seguía llorando.   
  
-"¡Crei que nunca me volverías a ver! Este verano he recordado todo mi amor por ti… Primero te odie! Luego me empezaste a caer bien, hasta que sin pensarlo, sin quererlo, caí en tus redes, como otra de tu fans club! Luego sufrí mucho… pero después me di cuenta de algo, Maldito Potter, ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI!"   
  
Catherine estaba observando aquella escena con los ojos llenos de alegría, sentada en el sofá.   
  
-"No iba a perderte, Evans. Te amo demasiado como para hacerlo."  
  
-"¡No te separes nunca mas de mi! Quiero pasar lo que queda de mí vida junto a ti!"  
  
-"¡Y así será!"- dijo James, encantado. –"Solo dame un favor."  
  
-"Dime"- dijo Lily. James guardo silencio.   
  
-"¡DILE!"- le grito alegremente Catherine desde el sofá, riendo y observando feliz la escena.   
  
-"Dame otro beso mas"- le dijo James. Y Lily rió.   
  
-"¿Yo? ¡Dámelo tu!"  
  
-"¡No, Tu!"  
  
-"¡Tu!"  
  
-"¡Yo soy el del favor, vamos!"  
  
-"Bueno."- El rostro de Lily se acerco al de James, y James también se acerco hacia Lily.-"Solo déjame decirte algo antes."  
  
-"¿Qué?"

-"Solo quiero sentir amor, y jamás volver a mi pasado."  
  
Lily consiguió lo que quería. James no aguanto más y beso a Lily apasionadamente. Catherine comenzó a aplaudir alegremente. Aquel beso transmitió todo lo que uno al otro sentían, era tan agradable esa sensación. Entonces, Catherine se lleno de nostalgia. "Ojala Sirius también estuviera aquí… ¡Me devolverá esa Liffta algún día!"   
  
James y Lily se separaron finalmente. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, frente a Catherine.   
  
-"¡Tu planeaste todo esto!"- le dijo alegre Lily, y fue a abrazar a su amiga.  
  
-"cui… dado… Lily… No me ahorques… Ahsrg…"  
  
-"¡Eres una excelente amiga!"  
  
-"Lily… me est… estas, ahor… cando"  
  
-"¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!"- seguía diciendo Lily, y soltó finalmente a Catherine. Catherine comenzó a respirar nuevamente.  
  
-"¿Vamos a dar un paseo, Lily?"- dijo sonriendo James. Lily miro a Catherine, quien asintió con la cabeza y luego Lily tomo aire para responder:  
  
-"¡Esta bien!"  
  
-"Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy. Pasare otro día a verte, Lily!"- les dijo alegremente Catherine, y James se dirigió hacia ella.   
  
-"¡Para, Catherine! Hay alguien que quiere verte…"- le dijo James. Y Catherine alzo la vista. –"¡Pasa!"- dijo James. Alguien abrió la puerta… 

* * * 

  
-"Es un hermoso lugar"- dijo Remus, melancólicamente, viendo un árbol. –"Curiosamente, Celine me había dicho que le gustaba este lugar."  
  
-"Celine me había comentado que le agradaban aquellos lugares con entorno otoñal." – Añadió Lily…  
  
-"Si tan solo no estuviera muerta…"  
  
Un largo silencio se propongo… Nadie supo que decir. Eran 5 los presentes. Dos parejas, y Remus, pero el solía creer que Celine, a pesar de no estar presentemente, estaba con ellos…   
  
Sirius soltó a Catherine un momento. Y fue hacia Remus, que estaba agachado viendo la hermosa tumba que había enfrente de él… Con muchas flores.  
  
-"Ya, Moony. Tu no tuviste la culpa."- le dijo, incadose y pegandole con la mano dos veces en el hombro. Y volvió a su lugar. Catherine le tomo la mano.   
  
-"¿Quieres estar solo un momento?"- le pregunto Lily, viendo que Remus simplemente casi no articulaba palabras.   
  
-"Si… Luego volveré con ustedes"  
  
James, Lily, Sirius y Catherine desaparecieron de su alrededor, dejándolo solo. Lo que ellos no sabían es que desde hace mucho tiempo que Remus no permanecía solo… Y la presencia de Celine abrazo a Remus cariñosamente.   
  
"Jamás te volveré a dejar…"  
  
* * *   
  
James abrazo a Lily en esa preciosa oscuridad. Estaban ambos en un cerro inmenso, a mitad de camino. Era de noche, todas las estrellas padecían ante sus ojos…   
  
-"Lily, recuerdas esas cartas que mencionaste?"  
  
-"Las dos primeras que me llegaron? Hace tiempo que no las nombraba."  
  
-"Si… ¿Qué responderías ahora?"  
  
Lily lo miró a los ojos…  
  
-"¿Quién eres? Yo soy todo lo que tu quieres que sea…   
¿De donde vengo? De donde tu estés…"  
  
-"De donde yo esté?"  
  
Lily miro el cielo estrellado.   
  
-"Si… Donde tu estés."- Lily contesto cortante y se quedaron un tiempo observando las estrellas. –"¿Sabes? La vida debe ser más que esto que estamos viviendo… La muerte me gusta."  
  
-"¿Quieres morir?"  
  
-"No, aun no. Pero no la encuentro tan terrible como creen."  
  
-"No me interesa… Yo moriré contigo."  
  
-"Y yo estaré ahí, muriendo junto a ti."  
  
Y YO ESTARE AHÍ… MURIENDO JUNTO A TI…   
  
x Prefiero vivir una vida mortal contigo, que mil vidas inmortales sin ti x  


* * * 

  
Capitulo final dedicado a Ale Black Moon… Feliz cumpleaños querida lectora!! 

Hola. Bueno. Lamentable escribir esto, aun me sorprendo cuando pienso en la frase 'TERMINE ESTE FIC', aun no lo puedo creer. Siempre quise escribir un final como este. Incluso, esto lo estoy escribiendo en principios de Abril… ¡Cuánto tiempo a pasado! Jaja… Bueno, les quería decir unas cuantas cosas:

1- Muchas gracias por leer todo mi fic, se que han tenido una paciencia increíble.

2- Sé que no es el mejor fic que han leído, pero por lo menos traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

3- Siempre quise terminar este fic, tanto que le di el 100% a esta historia.

4- Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me mandaron. Me hicieron sentir excelente algunos, y otros me ayudaron.

5- Muchas gracias a las que fueron mis fieles lectoras de este fic. A las que en la mayoría de los capítulos me mandaban por lo menos un review, y que yo, con gusto, se los respondía. 

6- Ya estoy llegando al final de esto… Simplemente me emocioné. Lo siento.

Bueno, creo que este es el fin… Si, ya sé que debe ser difícil para mí por que estuve muy fascinada haciendo esto. Siempre quise hacer algo así, ¡Y todo esto partió escuchando a mi profesora de filosofía!

Por eso, espero que estén todos muy bien. Ojala que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, muchas gracias a todos los que premiaron mis rimas, aquellas rimas que jamás faltaban en los capítulos… Gracias a los que me enviaron criticas, opiniones y todos sus pensamientos… Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer un fic de Klaudi Wri.   
  
También quiero dar las gracias a una amiga que siempre me ayudo y apoyo con este fic, esta persona es la equivalente de Catherine en la vida real, ¡Muchas gracias, amiga!  
  
Reviews:   
  
**Fleur:** Es que todo lo triste alguna vez tiene razon x'D Ojala algun dia puedan comprenderme… Incluso, te digo algo? Un secreto no tan secreto ahora… pensaba dejar a Remus con Victoria, pero me iban a matar x'D o_O y me dio miedo ;O; asi que no xDD y a petición tuya, un final largo, si, yo tampoco quiero que se acabe ;O; me es difícil… Incluso, creo que no lo subi en tanto tiempo (por que ya lo tenia listo desde hace mucho) por que quizas no queria aceptar que se iba a acabar… Que triste ;O; sinceramente, fuiste una de mis lectoras mas leales y extrañare tus reviews… Los extrañare ;__;  
  
**Joyce Granger:** Jajajajaj x'D… Tomando en cuenta tu largo review, te hago un resumen,.. Tay traumaa con los minos rubios… Si se que son ricos x'D yo tambien he ido a la Jamaica, es bakan… Que bakan que lo hayas pasao bien, esa era la idea x'D y si me entere del Maccabeadas… Bakan la cosa… Ojala en mi colegio hicieran algo asi… ¬¬uU… Y lo del piercing… Jjajjaja me desanimaste completamente ¬¬… xD aunque ya sabia que tenia que doler ^--^Uu… Jejeje x'D A los 13 es bakan… Te juro que me quede impactada cuando la vi, fue como… "WOOOW O.O" xDD como le pueden pasar tantas cosas! Y yo también me muero por ir a ver Freaky Friday! Casi me kgo con la sinopsis x'D buenísima…   
  
Bueno, cambiando un poco el tema de las películas x'D te digo que… que… que [[esto es muy difícil de decir]] extrañare tus reviews largos y tus constantes amenazas por msn!! ;__; puedes creer que se acabo… Aunque fuiste mi ''lectora predilecta'' y te conté todo altiro.. xD bueno… Espero el review mas largo del mundo para este ultimo cap…Te extrañare!! [[aunque no tanto por que te tengo en MSN x'D]]…   
  
**Aleblackmoon:** Ósea que mañana estas de cumpleaños!! FELIZ CUMPLE!!!! Te los deseo con mucho cariño, incluso, pensaba subir este cap en Marzo, pero como es tu cumple te lo voy a subir enseguida, para que tengas mi regalo… Este cap va totalmente dedicado a ti. Y por que elegí a Celine… Bueno, ya era un poco obvio que ella iba a morir… Era como la Geuginne del grupo [[si ves Arnold me comprenderás x'D]] Si… Cumpli 14… Y… Si, seguire con mas fics, no te preocupes, me fascina escribir, y lo mas probable es que sean de Lily y James.. me he transformado en una escritora de SOLO ESO x'D…   
  
**Padme Gilraen:** Muchas gracias por tu review Padme!! Tqm… Y no te preocupes por lo del rancho *mi comprender*… ya me empezo a asustar el tema de las plagiadoras!! Le he echado el medio reto a la majan esa… Creo que me enoje mas de la cuenta… Que bueno que te haya gustado este fic!! Yo tambien disfrute mucho de tus reviews… Y de tu fic ya muerto T_T xD  
  
**Cristie:** Hola! xD que bueno que te haya gustado… No te preocupes! Mi comprende… Vivo en Santiago de Chile!... Que te valla muy bien, gusto en conocerte Tina ^--^  
  
**O.o Mivi o.O:** Bueno... en el fondo voy super rápido con tu review Mivi, ya que es demasiado largo y tengo que responder el resto pa terminarlo... Solo te tengo que decir... GRACIAS POR TODA LA AYUDA QUE ME HAS DADO!!! Nunca la olvidare... Ya tengo el libro 5, cuando quieras te lo presto x'D... Espero que te haya ido muy bien en Bariloche con la Kata n____n..  
  
**Gaby: **Tanto que te hinche pa que me escribieras un miserable review xD pero gracias!! Si.... Pero al fin y al cabo Celine y Remus siempre estarán juntos ^^!! (no de esa forma pero bueno xD)   
  
**Smiley Mary: **Jjajajajaja si se que te caía bien xDD bueno... Te encuentro la razón.... Es una niña de la $%%!%$&&"&.... Tenia que aceptar que se murió no más... Igual que tu... viva karekano! Amo a inuyasha!... Y si.. lo voy a echar demasiao de menos.... no puedo soportarlo... bueno x'D... Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo Mary!  
  
**Melianay: **Que bien que hayas vuelto!! Justo para el final de la historia... No importa.... todos tenemos nuestros motivos, me alegro de leer un review tuyo nuevamente!... Te voy contestando de a poco... Lo de Catherine aun no puedo explicarlo mucho, quizás haga otro cap exclusivamente para explicar como escapó... Me entendiste perfectamente con lo de Celine, eres la primera que lo dice tal como fue.... Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Jamas los olvidaré...  
  
Y espero que todos sigan leyendo los fics que yo hago ;), siempre pueden confiar en mi.   
  
http: //es.geocities.com / Klaudi_wri/my_blog.html   
  
http:// meganime. Metropoliglobal . com / public / Klaudisei00xD. Jpg - Una foto para que me recuerden ^---^  
  
*+*+*Por siempre+*+*+*  
  
*~Klaudi Wri~*  
  
Siempre quise tenerte a mi lado,   
Y nunca dejarte, y nunca soltarte…  
Pero algo me dijo que era mejor morir,   
Morir por amor, morir sin dolor.   
Siempre quise resaltar en tus sueños,   
Y sonreír para ti, reír para ti.   
Y ahora que no estas conmigo,   
Solo quiero llorar,   
Llorar por amor, llorar de dolor…  
  
P.D: Puede ser que en un futuro muy muy lejano, haga un epilogo, un epilogo explicando como Catherine escapo… 


End file.
